Wrestling Universe: Season Two
by FourRustedScars
Summary: Season two of a series that merges personalities from both TNA and WWE into one large Wrestling Universe. Written as you see on the shows, I hope you read and enjoy, and review.
1. Raw 7

Wrestling Universe

Raw 7

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

The air was crisp and energetic. The first show of a new season and the show after Wrestle Jam I, of all events. The crowds anticipated the start of the show as the owner, Nathan Black, stood silently with a microphone resting in his right hand. He waited for the noise to cease before the black microphone was spoken into. A small simmering of noise lingered, but the audience was attentive and silent as he spoke. They new what ever this man had to say before the show could began was going to make an impact on the series. No doubt, as a result of the Wrestlemania of the Wrestling Universe -- Wrestle Jam.

He nodded when he was happy with the sound quality inside the oval arena. He said, "thank you. Welcome to Raw! During the show, I will host a roster roulette. People from Raw could move to iMPACT and visa versa. The roulette was spun prior to this announcement and the first switch was Natalya Neidhart switching places with Jeff Jarrett." He announced, "after each match, the roulette wheel will spin and reveal five slots that will switch brands. At the end of the night, there will be a match with the first two selections." He said, "if Natalya and Jarrett wish not to change brands, then two more individuals will be chosen to switch. Also because I'm an opportunist, I'll allow both Natalya and Jarrett to send one person two a different brand, if they so choose at the end of the night."

"The whole roster could shaken up after this night!" Commented Jim Ross.

"Right, J.R. We're used to this kind of change from WWE, but it seems that has transitions into the Wrestling Universe. From what I know is that there will be twelve slots where two wrestlers will switch places on their respective brands. We only know of Jarrett being moved to iMPACT, which will have Natalya Neidhart move to Raw." Michael Cole added, "We'll learn the next selection now."

"Folks, tonight we have a night of championship matches, roster switches, and action packed mayhem!" Jim Ross said as the show went to break.

Upon return, the masked luchador, Rey Mysterio popped out onto the stage from behind bright colored sparks. The crowd reaction was quite different than he had ever encountered in the WWE. He was booed as a heel in the Wrestling Universe for his lack of sportsmanship in a match with Marty Jannetty on the fifth edition of Raw. He quickly descended the steel mesh ramp and then climbed into the ring from the side steps. He didn't bother to pose for the fans. Ignoring kids sporting his trademark merchandise, instead Rey just prepped himself against the ropes and watched on as his opponent made his entrance to the European Championship Title match.

Santino Marella was defending his championship against Mystrio. He came out waving the flag of his home country. It was something he often did in title defenses for the European Championship. He handed off the flag very carefully after he entered the ring. He made a point to ensure the crew member placed it where it could be seen by all. The person instead just set it on the corner steps. Santino could only ignore it, he had a title defense to worry about. Mysterio was quick on his feet and could leap like a frog in the air. Santino could pump his muscles and make remarks that might confuse and or annoy Mysterio.

Santino charged like an angry, mindless bull. He knocked his shorter opponent down with a hard hitting battering ram, but Mysterio was quick to get back up onto his feet and fight back. He trapped Santino in a whirlpool of quick kicks, using the ropes to run at all sides and drop-kick, elbow, and then finally down his opponent with a reverse crossbody attack off the second rope. Santino thought of himself as the coyote that could never catch that road runner. He tried to counter, tried to retaliate, but Mysterio was swift and by the time Santino had managed to grab an arm or swing his fist, Mysterio was gone.

Mysterio was finally stopped dead in his tracks after he ran into Santino's hip toss. Santino then used a roll up to pin him, but it was quick and the height difference was in the favor of Rey. Santino held onto his opponent as they stood up slowly. He gave him a quick punch and then used a shoot kick to smack his boot into Mysterio's thigh. If he could injure that right leg of his, Santino might have a higher advantage in the match. He went for it. He let his boots scrape Mysterio's knee in another shoot kick and then he dropped down with a first toward the targeted leg. Mysterio caught on to the scheme and tried his best to escape the assault.

Mysterio used his thighs to wrap around Santino's head. Leaping up to grab him for a huricanrana. Santino held him in place, moving from the added weight toward the ropes. Rey gripped the top rope. Santino caught his eye. Rey grinned and then swung Santino over the top rope and used the second rope as a springboard to splash on top of his fallen opponent. He then raced into the ring and across to the ropes. Santina was just coming to when Rey leapt over the top rope like a cannon ball and blasted in between Santino's arms. Crashing head on into his opponent. Rey mustered his strength to pull Santino in to the ring and pin him. It wasn't after a 619, or a West Coast Pop, but it was enough to do the job.

"Rey Mysterio is the new European Champion!" Declared Jim Ross!

"Looks like Santino couldn't catch up with the speedy and super maneuverable Mysterio." Cole added.

"Nathan promised that after each match, we'd get results from the Roster Roulette. Let's see who is making the switch now." Ross said with anticipation.

Rey and Santino watched the large screen atop the stage as it scrolled through images and names of people from both brands. It looked like an animation from a slot machine, lining up the words "Raw/iMPACT" with a face from both Raw and iMPACT side by side. The five selections that were drawn saw Santino Marella conveniantly switching slots with the legendary Shawn Michaels. Female wrestler, Gail Kim, switching places with Jake "the Snake" Roberts. Christian with Outlaw B.G. James, AJ Styles with Jerry Lawler, and Melina with Kane.

"Wow!" Said Jim Ross, "wish Shawn Michaels, Jake Roberts, B.G. James, my good friend Lawler, and Kane coming to Raw, this could be a sign of something big. I can already picture the great matches to come.

"What is especially interesting is that Santino, now without a title, is moving to iMPACT! I can't imagine what would happen if he lost the European Title. Would we then gain the National Title?" Cole pondered to himself.

"Mysterio can still be switched over to iMPACT, but let's move on to the upcoming match between Beth Phoenix and Christy Hemme. Hemme was part of the pre-show roulette and leaving Raw to take her place on iMPACT is the dangerous Umaga!" Jim Ross announced.

"I think I prefer Hemme over Umaga. Hemme actually requested a title match with Raw's women's champion, Beth Phoenix. That match is now." Cole stated.

The challenger appeared. Dressed in red and black, she was energetic and ready to start her first Raw with a title match. Hemme stepped into the ring with the crowds on her side. Cheering and waving their signs for her. Being a pre-show selectee did not gaurentee her ability to switch brands at her choice. The first selections being Neidhart and Jarrett were given that lone opportunity. Hemme was still excited to be in a different location where the women's division was stronger and could go further with her abilities instead of scattered matches to let the audience know that women did show up on iMPACT.

Beth Phoenix seemed to be in a good mood as well. She had rid the Wrestling Universe of Santina during Wrestle Jam and Santino was no longer going to be able to bother her on Raw. The perk of that was him losing the European Title as well whilst she was the champion of her division. Beth was happy, for once. She walked down to the ring with her title in hand and then stepped in to show it off atop the turn-post. Hemme watched on, anticipating the first moves of the match. When Beth lowered herself from the turn post, she handed off the title and the match began.

Hemme was thrown off guard -- quite literally, actually. Beth Phoenix pushed her opponent to the canvas below and then towered over her. Beth pulled Hemme to the corner and began a series of punched and chops that lead to the fiery redhead to fall flat on her face after the brutal attack. Beth tore Christy off the canvas and then threw her opponent over the ropes. Hemme toppled onto the matted floor like a boulder tumbling down a steep mountain side. Beth Phoenix followed her out to continue inflicting as much direct damage as possible. She wasn't going to lose her title on the first Raw of the season, nor to the first bimbo that challenged her.

Hemme's skull smacked into the top steel step with aid from the clutches of Beth Phoenix. She was then rolled into the ring for a pin, but Beth could not hold her down long enough for a full three count. Hemme held onto the bottom rope to escape. She then used it to pull herself out and recuperate whilst Phoenix backed away to come at her with a different approach. Phoenix followed Hemme outside of the ring, but she met the fierce redhead -- actually, Beth met the matted floor thanks to strong Snap DDT. Hemme pushed Beth into the ring for a pin, but she too was unsuccessful.

She raised up the Glamazon and prepared her for her finishing maneuver. With it, she could win the women's title and become the champion on her first night of a new season on a new brand. She hopped onto the turnbuckles in the upper right corner and dove down onto Beth Phoenix. With her right leg held high, she dropped it down onto Beth's chest like a guillotine blade. Beth, at the last second, had avoided the finisher. Christy, instead, landed in a split position. Beth took advantage of the failure to pin her opponent and successfully retain her title. A good night had just gotten better for the Glamazon.

Backstage, as shown by the large screen on the stage was Paul Bearer. He stood with the bruised and burnt Kane. Kane even had worn a long black sleeve over his arm and shoulder that had been scorched by the fires of the inferno match. Paul looked disappointed, as a father would at a child that had done something wrong. "Kane," his voice was more disciplinal than bitter, "you lost to your brother! He burnt you for the third time, Kane! He stole the urn from both of us. Knowing Undertaker, it is in a place where no human soul could travel."

Kane just stared at him, at a loss for words. In the short time of a week, Kane was reduced to once again hiding in the shadows. He didn't want anyone to see him at such a low point. The burns were minimal and would heal, but the mask served a higher purpose for Kane and it represented a point in time when he hid from the world. He hid from his brother. Even when they feuded, he dared not show Undertaker the very face that made him the monster he was today. So he stared as Paul continued to scold him.

"You and I, Kane, have had differences that may still linger, but I think for just this point in time we can rise above that against a common enemy. You and I, Kane, we're going to join forces once again and take on your brother, The Undertaker!" Paul squeeled and grinned. "Oh yes! Together, Kane, we will take back that urn and we will succeed in destroying your brother."

Kane didn't respond, he stared off into the darkness as the screen returned to normal and the next match began. Accompanied by other members of the newly reformed faction: Kai En Tai. Partners Taka Michinoku and newcomer, Sun Xun, came out to the stage. Tajiri followed behind them with Funaki. Funaki had been added at last minute to the Raw roster thanks to Kai En Tai paying off Jeff Jarrett to use his one roster switch on their friend. It meant that Natalya and Jeff Jarrett agreed to stay on their respective brands, but only if they could win the main event match. If they lost, they would be forced to switch and Funaki would return to iMPACT as well.

They entered the ring and together decided that the new comer, Sun Xun, would headline the match first. He had short black hair and black colored pads on his elbows and knees. His long wrestling tights and shiny boots were colored purple, with streaks of black to match the color scheme. He was just a head taller than Taka Michinoku, but just as light footed and quick-witted. He was certain that being a newcomer to the Wrestling Universe would give him the one-up on the competition. They would not know much about this man and underestimate his abilities. The team's first opponents also happened to be the holders of the World Tag Titles. Jeff and Matt Hardy.

Jeff and Matt entered the arena quickly and energetically. They both rushed to the ring and posed for the crowds with their titles. The gold glistening across their waists. Matt Hardy started the match and the two opponents were quick to get into conflict. The Hardy Boys were defending their titles against Kai En Tai. Matt threw a clothesline to Sun, but his opponent eagerly ducked under and ran up to the ropes. Hardy turned to find a missile kicking him down to the canvas. Sun Xun followed the dropkick with a jumping elbow drop. He pinned Hardy, ending in a quick kick out.

Sun Xun tagged in Taka Michinoku. Taka leapt off the second rope with a moonsault that landed him into an innovated neckbreaker from Matt Hardy. Matt then used his own moonsault that connected with its target. The pace of the match picked up once again after an irish whip. Taka leapt over Hardy. Hardy ducked under Taka and then leapt over him. The the impact echoed the arena with Taka hooking an arm around Hardy's head and turning around his body in mid-air for a DDT. Taka dragged his opponent to his corner and tagged in the newcomer, Sun Xun.

Sun pulled at Hardy's hair to get him into the corner. There, he could not reach Jeff even if he was desperate to. The situation was bad for the Hardys. Sun ran his knee into Matt at the corner turn-post, then stepped up onto the ropes for a punch count. After ten, he wrapped his thighs around Hardy and swung him into the canvas with a swift huricanrana. Hardy was beaten and barely able to crawl a foot, let alone across the ring to his brother. Jeff was shaking with anticipation. He needed the tag, but with the swiftness and teamwork of Kai En Tai, it seemed like the tag was far off. Still, he held out his arm for Matt.

Sun Xun let loose with an unexpected maneuver from a light-footed japanese high flyer. He hoisted up Matt Hardy and then with a devasting thud, slammed him down in an innovated piledriver that ended with his legs locked tight onto Hardy's head like thick scissor blades. The submission hold was enough to force the Hardy boy to tap and relinquish their tag titles to Kai En Tai. Jeff rushed in, no longer bound by the rules of the match, and cleared the ring of all the Japanese wrestlers. He helped his brother up to his feet and together they walked out of the arena as the Japanese faction celebrated their first major victory on the Raw Brand.

The screen returned to the slot machine-like graphic. Revealing names and faces that could end up being switched into separate brands. The the next two individuals that would trade places was a new blonde new female named Amy Vapor switching places with the bizarre Goldust. The screen had initially shown Santina in place of the new female, but being that Santina was no longer being used, they had decided to introduce a new wrestler through the roulette in place of Santina's selection if she was to be chosen. James was the next selection. He had badmouthed iMPACT in previous Raw shows, but now he was trading places with female wrestler, Starr. He would soon find out wether his statements about the brand were true or not. The next switches included: Tyson Kidd switching with Triple H, Sting with Mickie James, and Matt Hardy being moved to iMPACT with Matt Striker taking his place on Raw.

"We have gained Triple H!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "The Game has come to Raw and he has brought his title with him."

"The Universal Championship Title is now on Raw whereas Sting has been moved to iMPACT with the World Heavyweight Championship Title." Cole explained.

"I'm also excited to see talents such as the fierce Mickie James and Matt Striker coming to Raw and a good riddance to that arrogant S.O.B." Ross said, "James!"

"A kid with great talent, but a bad attitude. He'll soon find out where his words get him on the brand he trashed." Cole agreed. "We'll find out the last roulette switch after the next match and then who Natalya will bring over to iMPACT assuming she and Jeff Jarrett can defeat, get this, Triple H and Mickie James during the main event."

"That's going to be one hell of a slobber-knocker, Michael Cole. Speaking of hell, Undertaker returns in his first match non-Pay Per View match when he faces Scott Steiner. That's next!" Jim Ross announced as the show went to break.

With the return from break, Scott Steiner was already making his entrance. He passed the black curtains and posed with his muscles on the stage. He wore a mesh of metal that covered his head like midevil armor. He would need armor as tough as steel going into a match with Undertaker. He was confident though. He walked to the ring, ignoring the hands that reached out to tag his. As he stepped into the ring, the lights flickered off. He had not even gotten into the ring when the mind games began. He quickly stepped in and watched a single bolt of lightning strike the stage as fog curled over the surface and into the crowds.

A dark figure emerged from the cold dense blue fog. The Undertaker. He slowly broke through the thick shroud and stepped down the aisle. The only light that was allowed to pierce the darkness was the scattered flashing of cameras that savored the suspenseful entrance of the Dead Man with a single frame of time. He approached the ring like the grim reaper of darkness, come to take Steiner for his last ride. He entered the ring from the side after signaling the lights to brighten the arena once again. After the removal of his long black trench coat and his hat, he was ready to fight.

Steiner wasn't scared. He saw Undertaker as the most over rated wrestler next to Triple H. He could defeat him. Steiner closed in on his opponent and powered him into a fallaway slam. Undertaker connected with the canvas, but immediately sat up. Steiner pulled him up and this time tried a suplex. The same results occurred. This time, forget the maneuvers. Steiner bashed his axe-handled fists over the back of his opponent and then turned to face him. Letting his fists do the talking instead of the slams, drops, and presses. He eventually backed Undertaker in the lower left corner where he then whipped him diagonally across the ring.

Undertaker's back smacked into the turnbuckles and he braced himself for the coming collision. Steiner pressed his full weight into Undertaker. Undertaker stumbled away, using the upper rope like it was a railing to guide him across the ring. Steiner smirked. This match is mine, he thought and clotheslined Undertaker over the top rope. Little did Steiner expect the large man to land on his feet on the rim of the ring and grasp him by the throat. Steiner was pulled out to the rim with Undertaker and then a harsh, strong chokeslam smashed his body into the floor below. Undertaker backed a few steps and jumped down onto his opponent with a classic Undertaker styled leg drop.

With the two fighting outside of the ring and only seconds to enter, the arena went red. Kane and Paul Bearer walked out from behind the curtains. They were coming for Undertaker. Undertaker turned his back away from Steiner to see his brother walking slowly down the aisle, tightening the black glove around his covered arm. Steiner slid into the ring. He made it! Just before the count of ten. Winner by count out, but it didn't matter to Undertaker that he lost. He stood their watching his brother until the two were face to face. Kane's eyes glared through his red and black mask toward his older brother.

Kane struck first. The speed and energy that came out of his attack was like that of a sudden bolt of lightning. He punched Undertaker and absorbed the punch that was returned to him. He then gripped fists full of his brother's hair and smacked his head into the side barricade. Undertaker was dazed for a moment, the impact forcing him back against the side of the ring. Steiner took his leave during the attack. This was one quarrel he did not want to get involved in. Kane then used a heavy haymaker punch to keep his brother at bay. Soon Undertaker found himself being whipped into the steel turn-post. He crashed down to floor like a falling tree and turned onto his stomach.

The color read was beginning to smear across the matted floor. Undertaker was cut. Paul Bearer encouraged Kane in his burtal assault. Ordering him to destroy Undertaker. To annihilate his brother once and for all. Kane happily obliged to these requests. He pulled Undertaker up to gaze down at his blood-splattered face and then hoised him up for a Tombstone Piledriver. The sound of Undertaker's skull hitting the bare floor disturbed the fans that crowded the barricades. They could hardly believe the brutality of Kane's assault. They screamed at him, some even threw cups at the big red machine. Trying desperately to stop his rampage.

Content with the destruction that lay before him. Paul Bearer ordered Kane back and they slowly retreated up the aisle. Undertaker was decimated. It took a team of medics to carry him backstage. He could barely walk, barely see beyond the film of blood that blinded his eyes, but he still had some will in him to move. Undertaker was a strong man and a strong willed individual. Even in destruction, he'd find a way to fight back and soon Kane would see that resolve in action, first hand.

"I'm speechless," said Jim Ross. "I don't know what to say about what has just occurred. Kane, with Paul Bearer, has just come down and completely and brutally ravaged The Undertaker. His own brother."

"It is clear the war between these two is not over yet. We'll be wishing Undertaker well, but something tells me he'll come back from this attack." Cole said.

"I hope so, Michael Cole. During that awful incident, we have learned that Natalya has decided that if she and Jeff Jarrett can win their match tonight to remain on their respective brands, she's going to bring David Hart Smith over to iMPACT with her."

"That will reform the whole Hart Dynasty once again. Of course if they lose, Funaki will stay on iMPACT where Jeff Jarrett will be moved." Cole said, "and Natalya will be moved to Raw where Smith would have to remain."

"The question remains, can Jarrett and Natalya co-exist?" Jim Ross asked as Jarrett made his entrance.

It may have seemed like overkill, but considering her opponent and partner, they justified it in their minds to come together. Natalya Neidhart walked onto the stage with the entirety of the Hart Foundation: Bret, Jimmy, David Hart Smith, and Tyson Kidd. They followed behind her down to the ring and Tyson had even lowered the rope for her so she may enter the ring easily. They mostly remained outside and nearest to the commentary tables where her corner with Jarrett would be. Natalya signaled to the crowds and they cheered. Hart signs and fans waved for her and the other members of the Dynasty.

The cheers then ceased when Jarrett arrived. All that accompanied him was his signature guitar. He stepped down the aisle. His face was made of bland features, keeping in the zone of trying to remain on Raw and not caring that Natalya had lead an entire Hart army, just to protect her from him. He didn't care. He didn't see her as a threat or anything else. She was nothing to him. It was Triple H he wanted. He handed the guitar to a crew member and entered the ring. Together, they decided it would be Jarrett starting the match with Triple H.

Another one to watch out for, Mickie James, came to the ring in her hopping step of excitement. A new brand to spread her wings in sounded like a grand adventure. There was no women's title on iMPACT and now she would be able to compete for it. She stepped into the ring under the heavy shroud of rejection from the crowd. They despised her heel turn and her previous attempts to destroy Natalya did not go over too well with fans either. Ignoring them, she turned to the stage where her partner would soon arrive and he indeed did.

Triple H stepped out from behind the curtain after the famous power chords of his theme song echoed the arena. Triple H walked out past the plumes of multicolored steam lined across the stage. Jarrett brought down his guitar, so Triple H found it equally right that he bring down his signature sledgehammer. He stepped down with a menacing glare and entered the ring. He hadn't had time to use his infamous bottle spray for the crowds, but he was going to fight first and that was all he needed to make the impact he wanted on his first show on the new Raw.

He reluctantly handed off his sledgehammer and the bell signaled the two to go at it. Triple H burst out with energy and grappled onto Jarrett. He kneed his opponent and tossed him over his hip. Triple H then locked in a sleeper hold on Jarrett. His opponent couldn't quickly escape it. It was locked in time. Air tight. In an unlikely situation, Natalya found herself trying to cheer on the heel. She did not want to lose as much as Jarrett and knew he couldn't win if he was asleep on the canvas. His arms began to stir.

They pulled themselves up. Jarrett's fingers clutched Triple H's forearm and tried to tear him off. Triple H refused to let go, but as Jarrett reached for the nearest set of ropes, he was forced to back off. Jarrett was free, but not for long. Triple H followed up the attack with a knee strike. Knocking Jeff onto the canvas and nearly kicking him out of the ring. Triple H then jumped up and landed on Jarrett's head with a knee drop that echoed the arena. It was replied to with cheers and chants.

Triple H was on a roll. He was even being cheered for not tagging in the female heel, Mickie James, but it was forced on him when Jarrett fled the ring to roll in from the sides and tag in Natalya. Jarrett caught him by surprise when Triple H was posing for the fans. He was forced to step behind the ropes so that Mickie James may enter. Triple H wasn't in the business of attacking females, especially Natalya. He knew he was on thin ice with the Harts. Triple H tagged in Mickie James peacefully. The collision between the girls, however, was not peaceful.

Mickie used a lariat takedown to drop Natalya to the canvas. She then crossed her thighs over Natalya like a pair of scissors, but the hold was quickly countered. Natalya was quick to try and convert the maneuver into a sharpshooter, but Mickie caught on fast. She scrambled away and used the ropes to gain momentum. Natalya countered with a german suplex. Unfortunately, she had released Mickie James before reaching for another german suplex. She tried to position her opponent for it, but failed. Mickie side swiped her with a reverse roundhouse kick that knocked Mickie into the lower right turn-post.

Jarrett took the opportunity to tag himself in when the female hit the turnbuckles. He then pummeled Mickie James with a hard right first. Mickie was devastated from the punch. She was pulled up quickly where she was stood in place so that Jarrett may run up the ropes to use a Running DDT on her and seal the fate of his opponent. He pinned Mickie, but backed off as soon as he saw Triple H rampage toward him. How dare he do that? Even if Mickie was a heel. It wasn't right, Triple H thought. Jarrett scurried out of the way, but pulled Mickie with him so that Triple H could net drag her away to safety.

Jarrett ignored the complaints of the Harts and the booing of the crowds. He pinned Mickie one last time and the three count was successful. He and Natalya would remain on their respective brands, whilst carrying over a person of their choice. In this case, it would be David Hart Smith moving to iMPACT and Funaki moving to Raw. Jarrett scrambled out to avoid the backlash from both sides of the ring. He didn't need all of the Harts attacking him and certainly did not want to meet Hunter's sledgehammer. He took the win and left. Racing past the owner on the stage.

"Congratulations Natalya and Jarrett. With your vastly unorthodox victory, you will remain on your brands and the roulette results will not be inked into your contracts. As promised, I must switch another two individuals." He wondered to himself, tapping his chin. "I will bring William Regal to Raw and Chris Jericho to iMPACT." Nathan announced. "All of the results are effective immediately. See you all on iMPACT!" With that, the show ended.


	2. iMPACT 7

Wrestling Universe

iMPACT 7

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

"Welcome to iMPACT!" Nathan said with excitement. "We have new additions to the roster: Santino Marella, Gail Kim, Christian, Chris Jericho, Umaga, Matt Hardy, Tyson Kidd, James, Amy Vapor, Melina, AJ Styles, and the man they call Sting." He continued, "Sting comes to iMPACT as World Heavyweight Champion and it will be exciting to see how this effects the contendership for the title here on a different brand."

"Also, I might add, David Hart Smith is on the roster now as a result of Natalya. The entire Hart Foundation is finally joined together." Don West said.

Their commentary was cut short by the song associated with Randy Orton. He walked out onto the stage with Cody Rhodes and Brian Christopher behind him. Together, they walked down to the ring dressed to wrestle, but also wears "Legacy" shirts. They didn't intend on getting into a match right off the bat, but you could tell that it was likely to happen during the night. They were pumped and ready to teach the newcomers to the brand that nothing defeated the new Legacy.

Orton stared off into the crowds with an arrogant expression across his face saying, "I'm Randy Orton. A third-generation wrestler. I was a reigning champion in WWE and I should still be champion. Instead there is Sting. A man old enough to have wrestled Mammoths in the ice age." He paused, waiting for the booing to die down. "Sting is on his way out, but Legacy is just making its impact now. I deserve a title shot. I deserve it tonight."

"Orton." Said Nathan from the commentary tables, his voice projecting throughout the arena. "You want a match with Sting tonight for the World Heavyweight Championship?"

"Yes! I deserve it." Orton turned to the owner at the tables. "I'll do anything to get that title, because I know that when it's mine, I'll never lose it."

"I don't know, Orton. Don't you think it would be redundant to have a title match fresh off of Wrestle Jam? I'll do this for you, you'll get a match against Sting tonight, but it won't be a title bout."

"Then I'm not doing it." Orton complained, "I want to see exactly why Sting has the title in the first place! How about Brian Christopher and Cody Rhodes faces Sting tonight?"

"That isn't very fair for Sting, but I suppose it can be a No Disqualification match. Consider it done, but if you interfere, I'll send you to ROH with the other nobodies." Nathan replied.

"It's a deal." Orton glared, dropping the mic as he left the ring.

After a break, David Hart Smith stepped out from behind the curtains. Accompanied by Jimmy Hart, he stepped down the aisle toward the ring. They could feel the energy and excitement of the crowds mounting with the arrival of the Harts to iMPACT. He stepped inside the squared circle with Hart standing outside of the ring to support him. This was going to be the first match David Hart Smith finally addressed his new rivals Edge, Christian, and Jericho in a one on one match. He was going to teach them not to mess with the affairs of the Hart Dynasty, starting with Edge.

Until now, Edge had only ran out later in matches during pay-per-vies and the combined supershows. Now that Christian and Jericho were all on iMPACT, they had formed a partnership to take out the Harts and tag division. Unlike Orton, Brian Christopher, and Cody Rhodes, they weren't a faction. Edge came out to the ring after posing in the fog at the edge of the stage. He slid into the ring and turned to bounce on the middle and lower rope for a brief moment before turning to his opponent. After removing his coat and shades, Edge was ready to get the show on the road.

Edge had been waiting for this moment. Finally he could take on the Harts in a proper match. All there had been on iMPACT was Bret Hart and Natalya. He wasn't in the business of attacking retired veterans and women. He stared down David Hart Smith and scrutinized his every move. When the bell rang, Edge was the first to make a move. Like a hawk diving onto its prey, he lunged and tackled his opponent. He hooked Smith into a quick headlock that then transitioned into an irish whip. With a swift spinning wheel kick, Edge knocked his opponent on his back.

Harry bounced back from it quickly. He was up on his feet by the time Edge was and the two locked again into a grapple. Smith swung Edge onto his butt with an arm drag and wrapped arm around in a wrist lock. Edge quickly countered the weak hold and whipped his opponent across the ring again, but this time he ran up the ropes in the opposite direction. Both man ran toward one another with great speed. It seemed like forever to them, but only seconds to the audience. David Hart Smith hooked an arm around Edge's head, grabbed the waistline of his blue tights and lifted Edge up for a suplex, but he hesitated.

He held Edge up with the delayed vertical suplex, adopted from the great British Bulldog, before he then slammed him back into the canvas below. Edge rubbed his back after the fall and turned over onto his stomach. He felt pain at the top of his skull. David Hart Smith was pulled him up and positioning him for his signature maneuver: The running powerslam. He was lifted horizontally by his opponent and then tried frantically to turn himself right-side up on his feet again. He managed to, just barely. Edge pushed Smith away, hunched down on the toes of his boots and charged. He speared his opponent quickly, but sickeningly. He pinned the Hart Foundation member successfully and escaped the ring to celebrate.

Backstage, as shown from the screen in the arena, was Mick Foley. He was speaking with an interviewer when suddenly he had been attacked from behind. Foley crashed forward into the camera man and a table. The camera tilted upward and the man tried to back away to film the incident. When he was able to refocus and film the scene, he saw it was Santino Marella that had attacked. Santino used his fists and elbows to pound the back and head of Mick Foley. Once Foley fell to his knees, Santino called for a referee and then backed away to wait for one to turn the corner.

Santino was frustrated with the loss of the European Title. A championship he coveted. He had to make a name for himself on the other brand right away. So he planned to take the Hardcore Championship Title from Foley. It was open to anyone that wished a match. Anywhere, anytime. Those were the rules of the title defense. A referee rushed to the scene and the match was official. Santino covered Mick Foley for the pin, but Foley wasn't going to just lay there and allow the attacker to get away with his title without a fight. Santino was pushed off and Foley struck him with a pepsi bottle -- it was the only thing Foley could reach for from the fallen table.

Confused, Santino backed away to wipe the black liquid from his eyes. He looked across at Foley and saw the legend holding a folded chair to his side. Santino let out a high pitched shriek in anticipation of the strike. Foley struck Santino over the head with the chair. It dented. He then hooked Santino's head and drew him closer to his body for a DDT on the hard floor of the stadium. Santino managed to wiggle out and attack Foley, but Foley was stronger. Santino's initial attack had failed and now he had an angry robust man after him. He thought of running, but this was now an official match and if he did, he'd be disqualified.

Foley dragged Santino around the corridor with a tight grip around his head. He would occasionally shove Santino into the wall to keep him under control. Foley eventually lead his opponent through the black curtains that hid the backstage stadium from the crowds seated on each side of the stage. He stepped past crew members and camera men, bringing Santino with him. Once on the steel mesh of the aisle, Foley dropped his opponent with a DDT. The impact caused Santino to jump in pain, rolling himself off the ramp way and in the small lane that divided the aisle from the crowd barricade.

Foley pulled him up by the short hairs on his head and dragged Santino to the ring. There, he smacked his opponent's head into the pole and the steel steps before rolling him inside the squared circle. The crowds chanted Foley's name and cheered him on. He pulled in Santino close to the side of his body again, wrapping both arms under his hands. He brought down his opponent with a double-arm DDT. It sent a clear lesson to Santino after Foley picked up the win. Next time Santino would try to pick an opponent he could actually take on evenly before surprising and angering them. Foley celebrated with the fans afterward as the show went to break.

Returning from break, the audience booed the man in the ring. Newcomer, and roulette switch; James. He stood in the ring with a microphone and spoke, "this sickens me. I'm here on iMPACT when the clear talent is on Raw. I am disgusted, but I'm not going to let it get me. I vow to change this brand around. I'm going to defeat every loser on the roster until I get a title match with Sting! I don't care who comes out here, be it the idiot Batista, the has-been Ric Flair, the joke known as Sting, or that pathetic excuse for a basement baby: Abyss." he continued, "actually, you know what? I'll start with you Abyss! I'm going to show that I have more talent that you and everyone else in the iMPACT locker room. I've seen you on TNA and I have to say I'm not impressed, so why don't you come down here and let me show just how much of a joke you are to everyone here tonight."

Abyss walked down to the ring. He was tempted to bring a weapon with him, but he didn't think this match would last too long. He watched James in the ring, smirking a cocky grin and waiting as if he was bored already. It pissed Abyss off. How dare he come on iMPACT and start verbally assaulted the brand he was sent to. It was part of the Wrestling Universe all the same, but this cocky newcomer thought he was more talented than those that didn't get drawn to Raw on the first pull. Abyss would show him the ropes, the hard way. Abyss entered the ring and then immediately lunged for the attack!

Abyss kicked James down and quickly applied a submission hold around his head. He held James tight with the twisting chinlock. Curving his jaw and head at an awkward angle. James yelled and scraped at the muscular forearms of his opponent. He wasn't ready to quit just yet, even with the referee asking him every few seconds wether he wanted to, but James would always ignore him. He despised the annoying referees that plagued the iMPACT brand. None of the other wrestlers seemed to notice it though. James was finally released and he rubbed his neck and chin before he turned around on his feet to face his opponent once again. Abyss knocked him back down with a clothesline, just as James was ready to retaliate.

James rolled away from the coming boot. He looked up at the white shirt of Abyss and tugged at it to try and bring himself up to his feet. He managed to reach his knees when Abyss smacked his arm over James' back. He had certainly bitten off more than he could chew in this one. James stumbled away and tried to escape the ring, but Abyss pulled him back from the ropes. In what seemed like a desperate effert, James used a super kick on Abyss. A move often associated with Shawn Michaels or Stevie Richards. It didn't phase Abyss, but then James connected again and successfully knocked his opponent clean onto his back.

James pinned Abyss. He covered him by pinning Abyss' arms to the canvas and his knees. He hadn't the need to, but it was precaution. He had tried to pin the bigger man twice with devastating results, but this time he felt would be the final nail on the coffin for Abyss. It was. After the number three was counted and slapped onto the canvas, James leapt up in victory. He taunted Abyss and undid his ponytail. He felt excited to have backed up his words. He brought his first victim down. The first of many, he hoped, for a world tour of destruction James planned. To defeat every iMPACT wrestler until he reached the champion, be it Sting or anyone else in his way.

After break, Ric Flair walked out to the stage in his sparkling signature robe. He stepped down proudly along the aisle, strutting and wooing. He was quite content with himself after his victory over Shawn Michaels at Wrestle Jam. He had even forgotten the sour taste the consecutive losses gave him. He was now confident enough to challenge Ultimate Warrior for the National Championship Title. He stepped into the ring, under the top rope, and swirled slowly to show himself off to the crowd. He held his robe off the side of the ring for a crew member to take so that he could free himself up for the match ahead.

Though older, and short haired, Ultimate Warrior still showed off the same pride and energy he had back in the day. He rushed to the rings with his arms pumped and held up to beat the air to the music that played for him. He ascended the ring and then shook at the top rope, yelling madly into the air. Flair watched on with a cocked eyebrow, and a smirk of ridiculousness. Warrior was a has-been to him, and an easy target for a championship match. Warrior entered the ring, snarling and pumping himself up as he used to do. His old rival, Flair, would get a taste of the new Warrior's power.

Warrior started the match off with multiple clotheslines. It seemed to Ric that just as he could get up to his feet, his opponent would knock him back down with ferocity. The turbulence of the attacks disoriented Ric and he kept himself down after five consecutive clotheslines by the snarling Ultimate Warrior. In a valiant attempt to end the mayhem, Ric Flair rolled out of the way as Warrior charged, leapt, then jumped down at him with a running splash. A signature maneuver for the Ultimate Warrior. Flair successfully turned the tables on his old rival and then pulled himself up to his feet.

Neither men were fan-favorites. Both had displayed heel tendencies in Wrestling Universe, but the fans cheered for the lesser of two evils and in this case, it had been Ultimate Warrior. It was an absurd notion for Flair to think he'd win over a Texas crowd. The home state of Shawn Michaels. Warrior powered himself up, absorbing Flair's quick jabs and then he was knocked down again when Flair used a dirty trick. The referee hadn't seen the kick to the midsection that turned Warrior into a crooked statue. He keeled over in pain. Flair then went for the Figure-Four Leg Lock.

One leg secured, now to hook the other, Flair thought. A sound broke his concentration. The classic theme song to a man he had feuded greatly with. Hulk Hogan. He saw the yellow and red stripes of the pants, the famous mustache and hair. Hogan was coming down to the ring and he looked mad. Flair rushed to lock the hold onto Ultimate Warrior before Hogan could enter the ring, but Warrior wasn't having it. He turned the maneuver on Flair and escaped submission. Hogan slid into the ring and attacked Flair with a big right first. The referee called for disqualification as Hogan then suddenly attacked Ultimate Warrior with the same smashing blow. Flair had won via disqualification, but he didn't look like a winner.

Hogan asked for a microphone. He grabbed one from the side and said, "now listen here, brothers! I've had enough of watching you two make a mockery of this industry and yourselves day in and day out with your attitudes. Flair, you couldn't wrestle a proper match even if you were trained in the best gym possible and as for you, Warrior, I'm tired of you talking about such disrespect about my friends and my country." He said, adrenaline pumping through his words. "I'm going to give the hulkamaniacs and all the fans watching at home a real wrestling match and that it takes guts and passion to earn respect in this industry. Something you two lost, years ago!"

"How dare you say that to me!" Flair yelled through a microphone, stolen from Hogan. "I am Ric Flair! Sixteen time Heavyweight champion! Woo! Woo! What are you? You're nothing! You're known more for the failure of your children then your career in the ring." Flair snapped back, "so don't lecture me about guts and passion, Hogan."

"Let me tell you something, I challenge both of you to a triple threat match at Summer Bash! I'm going to show that I may be older, heck, all of us are older, but I still am better than you -- and you!" He turned to Warrior saying, "for the title! I am a real American, and I will fight for what I believe in, unlike either of you!"

"You're on!" Flair shouted as he left the ring, red-faced with anger.

"Hokogan" Warrior tried to utter his name. "The Warrior will imbue the gods in his toes and kick you with the lizard's tongue back to VH1 where you rain down the blood of the hate and despair of the lemur!"

"Apparently we have ourselves a triple threat for the National Championship Title at Summber Bash." Nathan uttered, still trying to decipher exactly what Ultimate Warrior had said. "I think."

"I would say that's a definite yes!" Said Don West. "That is going to be quite a matchup, Nathan. I'm excited to see who can prove themselves to the world that they still have what it takes to make it in this business."

"I think they're all fantastic athletes, but also fantastically egotistical. I think this match is going to find the losers eating humble pie when it's over. We'll find out then, but for now we have that intriguing main event between Sting and Legacy." Nathan announced, "now this is a no Disqualification match, so anything goes. Sting can use his bat and Legacy can double-team this great legend, but I have stated earlier that I don't want Orton near the ring."

"Right. Orton is a dangerous wild card. I can't imagine the kind of things he'd do to Sting, but I am sure that if you put them both in a match without anyone interfering, Sting would come out as the victor. He has triumphed many times in far more difficult situations, Nathan, and no doubt is my money on him." Don replied.

Legacy walked out onto stage. Without the back-up of Randy Orton, they still held their arrogance and pride. The night was certainly full of egos that would soon meet their demise, or grow larger than life. Rhodes and Brian Christopher stepped down to the ring and entered. There they waited for their opponent, but they hadn't a clue where Sting may come from. He made random entrances and would often come when you least expected it. Rhodes ascended the ropes to taunt the crowds as they booed the team. Brian Christopher simply ignored them. They weren't worth his attention, he felt.

Sting appeared on the stage. He stepped out from behind the curtain with his trademark bat, but he seemed different. He seemed more interested than he normally showed in his matches with egotistical heel-types like Orton and his goons. Perhaps he had something up his sleeves, or just felt amused that Rhodes and Christopher could take on such a legend as he. The champion no-less. Sting entered the ring after a slow walk, intimidating Legacy just a slight bit. He let it simmer in their minds that he did not fear them and that they should fear him. Fear his bat. Fear what he could do to them when there were no rules to hold the legend back.

Sting didn't move after the bell signaled the start of the match. He just stood there with his famed black bat. Rhodes and Christopher slowly circled him and came in for the kill. Like cheetahs stalking a gazelle before the swift attack. Sting swung the bat and knocked Brian Christopher clear through the ropes as he lunged forth. He then smacked Rhodes with the back over his shoulder and down into his back. Rhodes cried out. Fell to his knees with the burning feeling coursing through his spine. He reached for his partner trying to pull him outside of the ring, but Sting turned and struck the ropes.

Sting slid out of the ring and followed Brian Christopher half a circle around the ring before his scared opponent slid back in to aid his partner. Now Sting stood outside with the two Legacy members recuperating and preparing to fight him off. Sting was mildly amused. Legacy stood in the ring anticipating the legend to attack, but he stood his ground. Brian Christopher was losing patience. He knew they could be in the ring for a while and then both go out to attack, only to have Sting strike them with that bat, but he was going to take the initiative first.

Brian Christopher slid out of the ring, he could see Sting's eyes watch him from across the floor. He reached under. A chair was pulled out from the ring. He slowly stalked toward Sting. Distracting him from Cody Rhodes when he drew closer and closer. Inching toward the face-painted legend with a folded steel chair held in the air, ready to come down at any time. He charged. Swinging the chair down at Sting. It was a mock attack, but it convinced Sting and Rhodes took the opportunity to slide under the ropes and kick their opponent into the barricade. Christopher then struck his opponent over the head with the chair.

They pulled the beaten body of Sting into the ring for a pin, but they weren't going to stop the match just yet. Rhodes insisted they each perform their signature finishers for good measure. Sting had risen from chair shots before, so this would not be any different than those previous times in the past when the man had overcome the odds. Brian Christopher positioned Sting for a russian leg sweep, but instead pulled him into a full nelson hold. After maneuvering his opponent into the hold, he dropped Sting down to the canvas where Rhodes then followed up the attack.

Rhodes pulled Sting up and forced his head under one arm. He then jumped down onto his back, bringing his opponent with him for his Silver Spoon DDT. Sting lay on the canvas like a log. Motionless and defeated. Rhodes and Brian Christopher taunted him and the crowds. Proud of their achievements and posing to press the pump in their egos larger and larger. They had taken down Sting, but they had still yet to pin the legend. They were under strict orders, however, to annihilate the man. Brian Christopher retrieved the chair and handed it to Rhodes. Rhodes grinned, having missed the opportunity to smash it over their opponent, he then took the liberties of fulfilling that opportunity.

It was mayhem and carnage in the ring. Christopher and Rhodes both took turns kneeing, leg dropping, punching, and using any signature maneuver under their name on Sting. If he had not been after the initial beat down with the chair, he was now. The audience chanted for Sting. They booed toward Legacy in hopes of arousing some kind of response from the legend. Sting began to stir. Legacy responded by pumping up the volume of intensity. They used the chair more and had even brought in a second one. Rhodes pulled Sting up and pushed him into the corner of the ring where each wrestler punched the legend before Sting finally snapped.

Enough was enough. Sting punched Brian and threw him over the top rope. As for Cody Rhodes, he brought the arrogant boy down after turning him and slamming his back into the canvas with a Scorpion Death Drop. Suddenly the table had been turned on Legacy. Sting had one more surprise for the boys. Once the bat was back in his hands, he pointed to the stage and there stood Booker T. Booker raced down the aisle and attacked Legacy with Sting. Both of them on the outside of the ring began to pummel and teach the younger boys a lesson in respect.

As former members of the Main Event Mafia, Sting and Booker were more than well off against Brian Christopher and Cody Rhodes. The two rolled Legacy into the ring where Sting pinned them for the final three count. Booker cut his leg down on Cody as he the boy kneeled over from the exhaustion. He was pumped to be working with Sting again and Sting too regained the vigor and vitality he had prior to the match. Reforming the faction from TNA would make an impact on the show and be a definite obstacle for the rising reformation of Legacy. The show ended with Sting and Booker standing over the fallen remains of Legacy as Orton stood on stage in anger, uncertain what to do or what to think of these turn of events.


	3. Raw 8

Wrestling Universe

Raw 8

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

Bursting with energy, Marty Jannetty jogged to the ring, tapping hands as he went. Still as quick and electrifying as ever, he slid into the ring, leapt onto the turn-post and encouraged the crowds in their excitement. He would be the first match, with partner Matt Striker, in what seemed to be a roaring rampage of male versus female. The match between Chyna and Ric Flair had sparked an idea from the two strongest women in the organization. They could defeat the males, and so they shall. He hopped down as his partner entered the stage. Jannetty wasn't certain of their chances, but he knew it would be a decent match.

Matt Striker, dressed in a short, all white attire, descended the stage to ringside where he was greeted by his partner Marty Jannetty. The two seemed to get along well as a team, and they would need to in order to conquer the powerhouse of their opponents. Chyna and Beth decided to work from the ground up in their tour of male destruction. It may even end in a championship match, they hoped. Together, Jannetty and Striker planned in the corner. Jannetty stood behind the ropes so that Striker would start the match against whomever would on the other team.

As a united front, Chyna and Beth Phoenix walked to the stage. Beth held the women's championship up high for all to see. A title she was proud to have earned. As Beth posed with the belt, Chyna unleashed a fury of explosive bursts from a pyro bazooka that bedazzled the audience. The two then walked toward the ring where their opponents were eagerly awaiting them. They knew if they could do this match well, it might even open up an entirely new division. Inter-Gender matches could be weekly or even form a championship title. Like the days of Andy Kaufman in Memphis.

Beth started the match with Matt Striker. They pulled one another close with a grapple lock, but it ultimately ended in a stale mate. Matt Striker took the initiative with a scoop slam. He eagerly followed it up, running the ropes so that he could leap high for a leg drop. He pinned Beth, but she would not go the way of the dodo so quickly. She pushed him off with strength he had not expected. She could probably best him if he wasn't careful. He backed off as requested by the referee. Jannetty came in after a quick tag and continued to keep Beth under control.

Jannetty ran past Beth, then leapt over her. As he bounced back from the ropes, she held her arm out and knocked him clear into the air. Jannetty crashed down into the ring like a ton of bricks. "Strike!" Chyna cheered. Beth then tagged her in. Chyna was pumped. She pulled Jannetty up and over her shoulders the way Ultimate Warrior would. Holding him there briefly before letting him fall behind her onto his stomach. She pinned Jannetty for a quick victory. Taking the win, Chyna and Beth joined in the ring with the mixed reactions from the fans. They were victorious and their tour of destruction would hopefully continue.

"The night is starting off well with that great inter-gender tag match. It seems Ric Flair has unleashed something that can't easily be stopped." Said Michael Cole.

"Beth Phoenix and Chyna Doll are two strong individuals in the female division and I wouldn't be surprised if they could hold their own against some of our finest male individuals. It's about skill and determination." Jim Ross commented. "Up next though we have a match between Rey Mysterio versus Rob Terry."

The current European Championship Title holder was introduced first. Rey Mysterio jumped out from a bright display of sparks and then quickly stepped to the ring, sliding in with the belt in hand. He hung it over his shoulder as he raised himself up high on the upper left turn-post. Showing the golden plating and the prestige of the title to the crowds that booed him, and to those that still cheered the newly heel luchador. He shrugged them off and jumped back down to the white canvas. The match wasn't for the gold, but he still enjoyed showing it off as a testament to his achievements.

Rob Terry was second out. Originally from Swansea, Wales, Rob was one of the runner-ups for the contenders spot now that Santino was out of the picture. European Gold was indeed something he wished to pursue and so henceforth, he would try to achieve that personal goal. It started with a test match against the very holder of that prestigious title. He watched his smaller opponent as he entered the ring. No one could take Mysterio for granted, not even the biggest wrestler in the organization. Mysterio could even run circles around Andre the Giant had he still been around.

Rey raced toward Rob Terry after bouncing himself off the ropes and swung his legs up for a huricanrana. Rob held him and slammed him down in the manner of a powerbomb. He wasn't letting Mysterio get the first punch. He pulled his opponent up, scopping him between the shoulder and thighs, then fell backward to hit Rey Mysterio's back into the canvas. He contemplated a gorilla press, but the direct damage would have been all the same to Mysterio. He pinned his quick-footed opponent. Mysterio kicked out and rolled away to safety. He returned to his feet and raced to kick Rob back down onto the canvas.

The low dropkick and following second-rope moonsault brought the game back into Mysterio's court. He pulled Rob toward the bottom right turn post and set him in place. Climbing up, he would punch his opponent occasionally to keep him submissive. He then jumped off and backed away to the other side of the ring. Mysterio charged. Rob looked up to see the luchador running and moved to his left just in the nick of time. Mysterio's running crossbody planted his chest against the turnbuckles and he fell over the ropes. The referee began a count as watched on from inside the ring.

He then slid out, restarting the count, intent on keeping Mysterio down. He punched the masked man and whipped him toward the steel steps at the corner. The loud metallic thud echoed the arena. Rey collapsed to his knees. His back was reddening with little grooves that covered the steel steps. By the count of nine, after several more hard impacting hits and maneuvers, Rob entered the ring to win via count out. Rey barely inched toward the ring, but it was too late for him. He had a tough opponent in Rob Terry, and would have to learn more before he could face him again. The show went to break with Mysterio trying to rise up on his hands and knees.

The show returned. The ring clear and the crowds ready for another matchup, accompanied by his partner, B.G. James, Kip walked down the aisle. They seemed more uplifted than usual. It must've had something to do with being put on the same brands for once, or was it something else? Their attires were black and green, not their usual street clothes outfits. Kip entered the ring as his partner kept to the side -- he wasn't wrestling, but always attended the singles matches Kip had. Kip prepped himself in the ring as he awaited his opponents from the new faction: The reformed Kai En Tai.

The entirety of Kai En Tai overwhelmed the Outlaws. Although it was only Funaki in the match, Sun Xun, Taka Michinoku, and Tajiri had all come out to support him. The Outlaws knew they could not handle the entire heel faction on their own. Hopefully it would not come down to a chaotic battle in the ring. Funaki slid in as the others stood by, keeping a glaring eye on their partner's opponent. Kip didn't feel like Funaki would be much trouble, but he would have to ensure that Kai En Tai could not get their hands on him during the match. The ring was his only safety from them.

Kip wrestled Funaki into an Irish whip toward the ropes. His opponent returned and was tossed over Kip's back onto the canvas. He turned to pin, but Funaki quickly kicked out of it. After the failure of the count, Kip glanced over at the members of Kai En Tai. They seemed restless. Impatient. He pulled their partner up and scoop slammed him into the canvas. Surely they wouldn't over react to a match cleanly lost? He wasn't sure, and was beginning to not care. Funaki was a piece of cake and he was beginning to question what the faction thought of him instead of the Outlaws.

It was like throwing meat to the lions. Kip brought his opponent up once more and he whipped him again against the ropes. Funaki ducked under the clothesline, picking up speed. He jumped over Kip. Funaki ran for it. He charged Kip and found himself meeting the end of his opponent's black boot. Kip then pinned Funaki successfully for the three count. Just as the referee counted out the three count, calling for the bell to be rung, the entirety of Kai En Tai dove into the ring and attacked. Kip and B.G. James charged forth to meet them dead center.

Kai En Tai eventually over powered the two men. Unable to adapt to the numbers game, Kip and B.G. James were beaten into submission. Sun Xun held his foot over Kip's head, yelling to him in his native tongue and in english. The others pummeled his partner, but something scared them. At the stage stood Kevin Nash. He started for the ring. Kai En Tai backed off swiftly, like fleeing vermin. B.G. James and Kip were free again thanks to Nash and the rolled themselves out of the ring to exit the arena. Kai En Tai headed for the hills -- through the crowd and out of the stadium. In celebration, Nash raised his hand to the cheering crowd and the show went to break.

Upon return, shown in place of the normal arena cameras, a lone gravestone in a foggy desert. The fog scattered around and illuminated with the moonlit sky. Undertaker stepped into view from the left and stood next to the gravestone. It had Kane's name on it and "R.I.P," written in large letters underneath. The date supplied was that of the Summer Bash Pay-Per-View where the two would meet again in battle. He stood, breathing in the dense foggy air in slow deep breaths, then turned to the camera with a grim expression etched across his cold face.

"Kane. I have faced my demons, and I have been the demon for many that cross my path. I have walked through the darkness you have feared all your life." He continued, slowly saying, "I have made this for you, a lone grave in Death Valley. With it, the urn that you desire. The sacred ashes of our parents." He held placed the urn atop the broad grave. "The darkness that fills my soul has become greater than the power that Paul Bearer once wielded over me. I have overcome the bonds that forced me to protect you from evil that still haunts me." He places his hand over the gravestone and looked down at it, saying "I will do as I promised. I will take you to hell where you will suffer an eternity of torment at the hands of the reaper of souls, the only true evil that walks this Earth, your brother. You will rest -- in -- peace." His eyes rolled up into white and the screen cut to normal, showing the lights return to brighten the arena.

"Undertaker does not seem happy about what Kane did last week." Said Jim Ross.

"I can't imagine what is going through Kane right now. If I were him, I'd head for the hills." Cole agreed.

Newcomer to the organization, but known to those in the industry, The Miz strutted down to the ring. Pride filled the wrestler and arrogance was released with each glance, step, and breath he made. He slid into the ring and had asked for a microphone. He clutched it in his black gloved hands, having worn a similar attire to his previous WWE one, but changing the color of his hair and outfit to match. He turned toward the stage, ignoring the fans and the booing crowds at every side. He only focused in front of him, seeing himself on the large screen and spoke.

"It is about time I got picked up for this wrestling organization. A talent like mine should not be wasted on minor promotions like Japan or ROH." He said, "but like I tried in WWE, failing only due to the egotistical politics of John Cena's tongue up old Vince's ass, I will make an impact on this industry by defeated the best of the business." He absorbed the negative chants, the booing, and the hostility that came with his remarks until it simmered and he said, "you only wish you were in this ring whereas, I am in this ring."

"Miz." Shawn Michaels stepped out from behind the curtain, "we all know who you mean by best of the business. Who better than The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels?" He interrupted before Miz could speak. "Not so fast! You see, Miz, I've seen your lack of respect around the WWE circuit and on your little online interactions with other well known wrestlers in our beloved industry, and I have to say: I'm sickened by it." He said in a more serious tone, "you want to make an impact beating the best of the best, then I suggest you start with me. I promise you this, you better beat me, because if you don't, I'm going to beat the respect into you! I've seen the wave of young egos rush into this organization and one by one you're all going to get put in your place." He started walking down to the ring, "it's about time you get put in yours."

Shawn walked up the steps, his eyes locked on his opponent. Miz stood at the center of the ring, waiting for Shawn to enter. As Shawn passed under the top rope, Miz attacked! He clubbed Shawn on the back and punched away at him. Shawn managed to push his attacker away briefly with an elbow to the chest, but knew he'd have to follow up quickly. Shawn whipped Miz across the ring and ducked under to let him run up the ropes again. As Miz finally neared him for the second time, Shawn dropkicked his opponent down to the canvas with a loud thud, followed by an even louder cheer.

Shawn covered Miz, but his opponent was eager to escape the cover with a kick and rise of his shoulder. Shawn wasn't deterred, but determined to continue the punishment and beat some sense into this young boy. He pulled Miz up and set him in position for a suplex. Miz countered. He reversed the maneuver against Shawn Michaels. Shawn fell hard on his back, but he rolled it off before Miz could drop an elbow down onto him. Miz wasn't phased by the miss, he was angered and young. Adrenaline and testosterone fueled his every move. He ripped his opponent off the canvas and whipped him into the corner.

Miz posed and taunted his opponent for the crowds. He enjoyed the negative reaction as it gave him some form of satisfaction the he was getting to them. Good or Bad, he was still getting more attention then he probably deserved. Miz race toward Shawn, ready to strike. Crash! He his shoulder hit the black metal pole. Shawn dodged at the last second and then guided his arrogant opponent the rest of the way into the turnbuckles. He then pulled Miz up and began to beat his head against the top buckle. Shawn let the crowds count to ten before he finally let his opponent drop to the canvas.

It was time to tune up the band for Shawn. He moved off, away from Miz, slowly stomping his foot. It increased in tempo as his opponent slowly rose up off the canvas. Soon Shawn was shaking with excitement, ready to strike! He lunged forth, leg raising. Miz turned. Shawn met him at the center of the ring. The sound of the white boots of Shawn Michaels smacking into the chin of The Miz echoed the arena and the thud that followed after was almost drowned out by the sheer excitement that the crowds exhibited. Shawn pinned his opponent, teaching him a valuable lesson in respect. With the victory, he laid out his signature pose for the fans and then exited the arena.

"We've come to our main event: The Rock versus Jeff Jarrett." Said Jim Ross.

"It appears as if we'll be getting a special guest commentator for the match," Michael Cole said of Triple H coming down to the ring.

Triple H circled the ring and sat on the far right of the table, next to Jim Ross. After placing on the headphones and microphone, he was ready to commentate the match with them. Jeff Jarrett was the first man out. Triple H kept a close watch, initiating jokes about the man and his past as he walked down to the ring. Jarrett of course could not hear the commentary, but he was was not too pleased to see the champion at ringside. Jarrett entered the ring and awaited his famed opponent. He was curious himself on the results of the match, but he felt confident that it would not be Rock walking through that curtain as the winner. Jarrett would make sure of it.

The seats became empty the moment The Rock burst out onto the stage. Standing fans cheering, chanting, watching. He was energetic and electrifying, making his way to the ring and interacting with the fans along the aisle barricade. He didn't pay much attention to Jarrett and didn't feel him worth of the attention until they met in the ring. He came around the bend to the steps where he raced up the rim of the ring and onto the nearest turn-post. The Rock absorbed the fan reaction for what seemed like hours to Jarrett. He was ready to strike -- oh wait, The Rock finally came down -- Jarrett backed himself to the ropes again and impatiently waited for the bell.

The two stepped closer as the bell rang. Eying one another and exchanging words. The suspense that was building up exploded finally when Jarrett tried to strike first, but Rock dodged! He struck hard with a punch of his own. Jarrett's head whipped to the side and he wiped it. No blood. He looked back at Rock and struck him in retaliation. The full momentum of their battle finally released when Jarrett whipped Rock to the ropes. He bent over. Rock kicked him back up. Jarrett just stared at Rock's grinning face just before the clothesline. Jarrett collapsed with a loud thud into the canvas, causing the face of the champion to stretch widely across his face.

Jarrett pulled himself together -- he can do this! He pushed away his opponent's next maneuver and countered with a dropkick. He was fast to keep on the offensive. Jarrett pulled the movie star into the ropes and slapped him hard across the chest. The crowd responded with a loud "woo!" Rock wasn't responding with the same excitement. Jeff took his opponent's arm and whipped him, but Rock turned it around. Jeff saw his opponent prepare for a spinebuster. Rock readied himself as Jarrett ran toward him. As Rock reached for Jarrett, his opponent pulled the move downward into a DDT.

Rock snapped backward, falling on his back. Jarrett pinned, but Rock was not going to let this be the move that takes him down. He kicked out quickly, pushing his opponent off. Jarrett then slid out of the ring, giving Triple H a quick glare. He knew he couldn't focus on Triple H for long as Rock was quick to attack and on his feet. Jarrett pulled him out and began to punch away at him with heavy, direct strikes. Rock tried to duck and dodge, but Jarrett ensured not to leave himself open for any counter attacks. All of the man's bases were covered.

"Jarrett is a tough guy, we all know this, but I don't think he is tough enough to take on The Game." Said Triple H, "he took out people in TNA, whatever, but this is the major leagues now."

"I wouldn't underestimate the power of either of you. I think it will make a great match up to see you defend your title against Jarrett." Jim Ross replied. "Hard right jab from Rock, getting himself out of the corner."

"What do you think of The Rock as a possible contender for your title?" Michael Cole wondered.

"I've faced him before. I will take on any opponent that thinks they can step in the ring with me." Triple H answered, confident in his skills.

Rock fought to pull himself back up to his feet. Jarrett backed off from the corner of the ring where he had pushed Rock toward after they re-entered the ring. Rock lifted Jarrett for a sickening samoan drop. He pinned Jarrett to a failed pin count. Rock was readying to put out all the stops on his opponent. He would have to do some heavier impact maneuvers to exhaust him, but at the risk of himself as well. Rock whipped Jarrett, but pulling him back with a jerk of his arm. Rock dropped him down hard with the spinebuster that previously had been countered. No more DDT's to retaliate with.

Triple H was getting restless behind the table. He watched on as Rock continued to obliterate his opponent in the ring. Occasionally Jarrett would fight back and take the momentum away from Rock. It seemed to be an even battle, but it terribly bored Triple H. He didn't care to watch other people wrestle if they were in line to wrestle him. He wanted to get in there and do what the cerebral assassin did best. Annihilate his opponents. Jarrett used an enziguri to kick Rock over the side of the ropes. He waited for the referee to count before following his rival outside.

Both seemed to be wearing down. Glistening with sweat, breathing heavily and moving slower from the pain that pulsed throughout their bodies, Rock and Jarrett began a campaign to break down the other first. Jarrett smacked his opponent's head into the barricade. Rock whipped Jeff into the steel steps. Jarrett would knee Rock and use the pole to run him into. Rock finally rolled into the ring with the help of his rival, both making it in before the ten count. Jarrett pinned, but it wasn't enough to garner the victory just yet. He was visibly frustrated, huffing, running his fingers through his hair in defeat. He had to go on.

Who would come out victorious? Rock kept a steady countering technique that would let him come back just before he hit the bottom, but Jarrett also had been able to return and continue the punishment. They seemed evenly matched, the Rock still having had more success over his opponent, but both were on the canvas now. From a kneeling position, Jarrett was first up, but Rock wasn't far behind. Jarrett used a quick, forceful Irish whip that smacked Rock's back into the upper-left corner turnbuckles hard. Jarrett charged him. Soon, Rock charged and they both smacked near the center. A crumpled mass of broken bodies. Both befalling one another with a clothesline.

This is when it broke loose. Triple H had seen enough. He was going to be the great decider in who won this flat competition. He slid into the ring, ignoring the referee. He pulled up Jarrett first. Triple H planted him into the canvas with a pedigree and then the same to The Rock. It was Jarrett that had gained the victory through disqualification, but in the end, it was Triple H that had truly won. He stood over the bodies in the ring with his muscles pumped up in a pose. The show ended after he had given both men an 'x' shaped chop with his hands across his groin.


	4. iMPACT 8

Wrestling Universe

iMPACT 8

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

In the ring stood the thorn that has been a pain in everyone's side at each iMPACT taping since the roulette switch: James. He stood with a microphone in hand, his black outfit on and ready to wrestle, but he didn't seem quick to start anything until he got a word in or two before whatever match he was planning on bullying someone else into. In the previous show, he had called out Abyss. After successfully defeating the man, the backstage noticed James was even cockier. He had promised to call out another person that he believed was a waste of space and proof the iMPACT roster was the weaker of the two despite having been placed on the Brand as well.

"Last week, I called out Abyss. The pathetic butt-child of Mankind and Kane. Seriously Abyss. You're pathetic. No wonder you got put on this brand. Could not risk being seen on a brand you probably wished you could get into, but wasn't good enough." He said, "you'll always be a joke, Abyss. Much like the rest of the main roster here on iMPACT. It seems like everyone I see around here is ridiculous." He then turned to the strage, ignoring the boos of the crowd. "Get out here Gangrel," he called out. "You've gone so far to keep up this vampire joke, but in truth, you haven't gotten anywhere with your career. You're nothing. I'm going to prove that here tonight."

Gangrel answered the call. The arena fell into a deep red coloration. He rose up from inside a wide ring of fire off to the side of the stage. He seemed calm, smirking as he passed through the line of fire. Goblet in hand, shades hiding his eyes, Gangrel stepped to the side of the ring with the beat of his theme song. Gangrel stopped atop the steel steps to sip at the red liquid within the golden goblet. A mist of red spread outward through the air and Gangrel grinned, revealing the fangs that rested over his bottom lip.

He entered the ring. James grabbed Gangrel's hair and pulled him closer so he could drop his opponent with a scoop slam before the bell even rang. James followed up with a running leg drop. Gangrel was completely blindsided by the sudden offensive. He lay in the ring trying to regain his sense of awareness whilst his opponent was moving off to the corner. The referee yelling to him, but it was all just jumbled words to Gangrel at this point. If he could just get up -- get up and fight back, he thought. Gangrel mustered up the strength and stood up slowly, he was ready to pull the ball into his court and teach that coward a lesson.

James whipped around. Gangrel saw a red mass splash into his eyes. Then there was red. Gangrel could not see through the red film of liquid over his face so he wiped it off with his sleeve. James took advantage of this, dropping Gangrel with a roundhouse kick from the second rope. Gangrel was smacked into the canvas again and blinded. James hurried to his knees, scooped up his opponent in a pinning position and the referee reluctantly pinned. James popped up. The three count was his. Another one down. He was proud of himself, even though he had cheated to win.

Abyss ran down to the ring to save Gangrel, but James had booked it. The younger man was out of the ring before Abyss could even come off the aisle. He escaped through the fans. Don West said of the event, "what a coward! He cheated and then ran away from Abyss! If Abyss is so pathetic, James, then why run away?"

"James is quick-witted, but I think he let's his bias cloud his judgements." Nathan commented. "You know what? I'm going to book him in a match against both Abyss and Gangrel in tag team table match."

"Wow! I'd like to see him try to weasel himself out of that one," Don West chortled. "Who will his partner be? If anyone is willing to be his partner, that is."

"We'll find out next week. But for right now, I think it is time for a quick break." Nathan took the show into a short commercial break.

The tag team of Sean Morely, previously known as Val Venis, and Steven Richards walked out together from behind the black curtains. They wore matching colored outfits and both descended the steel mesh ramp to ringside. Hoping to become contenders for the Universal Tag Titles, the two had united and were now ready to display their skills as partners in the ring. Sean entered the ring first, from the steps. He was a fan favorite from the moment he stepped through the curtain. A face of the past that they knew, made it easier to accept them as on of the "Good Guys."

Steven slid in and the two prepped as their opponents entered the arena. The uncoordinated, mismatched partnership of Santino Marella and Umaga. Having both been switched over to iMPACT, and both having lost what gave them a leg up in on their former brand, they seemed to have found an uneasy partnership in one another. Santino taunted and paraded down the aisle as Umaga simply stalked forth. Santino had lost the European Title, lost his chance at the Hardcore championship, and was beginning to lose his slot on the ladder. This was one of his last attempts at championship gold before he'd be forced to build himself from the ground up. His last chance.

Umaga stayed behind the ropes in their respective corner. Sean would start the match with the eccentric, mischievous, and quirky Santino. Sean got off on the right footing, quickly applying a bell-to-back suplex and then performing a successful elbow drop on his opponent. He dragged Santino off the canvas and butted his forehead into his opponent's. Santino doubled over, checking his head for any blood. Nothing. He was in the clear. Sean didn't give his opponent much of an option in movement, keeping one arm tightly in grasp, he dragged Santino over to Steven Richards where the two began a double-team. Tagged in, Steven stepped through the ropes and punched at the exposed ribs of his opponent and then whipped him across the ring.

Steven caught Santino in a full nelson. He brought him down to he knees, transitioning it into a camel clutch. Santino squeeled and yelled until the hold was released. He needed a tag. He needed it now. Santino began to roll! Rolling as fast as he could, he reached his corner, but only to be dragged back to the center of the ring by his mildly amused opponent. Steven hit Santino with a Spike DDT and then began to position him for a piledriver. Punishment seemed to be Santino's name for the night and he was wearing it well. Too well.

Santino countered the piledriver, but he was exhausted. He needed to reach Umaga fast before he too would punish Santino. The tag was finally made and the look on Steven's face went drastically changed from uplifted and excited, to horrified and pale. Umaga crashed into him with a terrible forearm smash that knocked Steven into the air and almost landing him on his head. Umaga then drove that spiked thumb into the chest of Sean Morley and turned back around to initiate a dramatic and aggressive military press slam on Steven. Holding him high with both hands, using him like weight before finally slamming him down into the canvas. Umaga pinned Steven and the victory was sealed.

The odd partnership had worked. Santino celebrated as Umaga bashed his chest and yelled unintelligibly. They exited the arena as the two bodies tried to collect themselves in the ring. After clearing, Sting and Booker T entered the ring.

"Booker and I have had several differences, but I think what is going on far surpasses that. All these young stars coming in to the Wrestling Universe think they can walk and talk like they were champions before the industry even existed." Said Sting.

"A complete lack of respect. Especially from Orton and his lackeys. Yo Orton, you think you have what it takes to be the champ, then you come down here and you face me! I'm am five time, count it, five time world heavyweight champion in WCW!" Booker T continued, "most of you haven't even seen what a championship title looks like, let alone hold it."

"You want to form Legacy to ensure that you cheat your way to the top tier, Orton? Then I'll reform the Main Event Mafia, to make sure that you have to struggle just to earn a chance to compete for the contender spot." Sting stated, "Booker T will face you tonight in the main event in a ladder match! If you win, Orton, I'll take your challenge for the belt, I'll give you a chance for it."

"Dig it, sucka? We're going to teach you what that respect is earned, not given! The gold is earned, not given!" Booker T said.

"Sting. . ." Orton stepped out onto the stage with Brian Christopher and Cody Rhodes, saying, "you and Booker T are old enough to be my grandparents. You think combining forces is going to do anything to stop me from getting what is rightfully mine to begin with? I don't have to respect you to get what I want, I simply need to take it from you at Summer Bash."

"If you want it, you have to beat Booker T tonight." Sting replied. "Do you accept that offer?"

"I do, under one condition." Said Orton.

"What?" Booker asked, angered by Orton's attitude already.

"Sting can't come to the ring, but Legacy can." Orton proposed. "Those are the conditions. Take it or leave it."

"Orton, I don't think you understand. I'm the champion." Sting nudged the title on his shoulder. "I decide how the contender is chosen. If you don't face Booker T tonight, without Legacy, then I'll find another opponent for Summer Bash." He stood closer to the ropes, knowing he had the higher ground over Orton, "take it or leave it?"

"I'll take it." Orton reluctantly agreed, he looked over toward his lackeys and then back at Sting. "But if you come down to the ring, Sting, consider Legacy legally allowed to interfere as well."

"We dig." Booker replied for Sting.

After break, Christian, accompanied by Chris Jericho, walked to the ring. Neither bothered much to pander toward the crowds with a pose or any form of acknowledgement. The audience wasn't worthy of them and was not worthy of being their fans. Jericho stayed outside, serious in his demeanor. The more laid back Christian waited in the ring for his opponents to arrive. The previous week saw Edge finally battle with one of the Hart members. This week would be Christian's turn. They hoped to soon turn the entire group on their heads and into the dirt. Christian would see how his lucked faired as Tyson Kidd walked out with Bret and Jimmy Hart.

Jimmy shouted with his megaphone to get him. Tyson didn't take the respectful walk and pause that David Hart Smith had with Edge and the others. Tyson rushed down to the ring, slid in and got straight to business. He wasn't letting anything go to chance on this. Edge, Christian, and Jericho were nothing but disrespectful to the Harts the previous weeks and for that, they would be taught a lesson. Tyson twisted Christian's arm around his back and then pushed him forward. Christian turned to meet Tyson's spinning heel kick. Christian fell flat on his back, but was up quickly and not happy about the side swiping attack.

Christian ran up the ropes to catch up with his opponent's momentum. Tyson hit another spinning wheel kick to the air, but Christian ducked under it. He ran up the other ropes and came back to land his opponent with a bulldog. At this time, Bret and Jimmy Hart both reached the ring and kept a close eye on Jericho. They didn't trust him or his intentions. Jericho didn't have a clean record when it came to his behavior toward past legends either, so Bret had distanced himself from him. He didn't need the trouble and Jericho didn't need the beat down that would come as a result.

Tyson connected his boots with Christian's chest, like a wrecking ball pushing back a wall of bricks, Christian stumbled back and then fell into the ropes. His hands tied up between the top and middle rope. Kidd smirked, seeing the opportunity just laid out before him. He charged Christian for an attack. Jericho suddenly burst into action. He had shocked some of the ringside fans with his sudden energy. He pulled Christian from the ring just as his partner's opponent lifted up for a wheel kick. Tyson wasn't too pleased about having to land on his hip. He rolled out of the ring to confront the two, but Jericho and Christian pummeled him quickly before sliding him back in the ring.

Christian joined him and pinned his opponent. Christian picked up the victory. Fresh off his win, Christian celebrated with Jericho, but it was short lived. Jericho had other things on his mind and in his sights. He spotted Bret and Jimmy Hart entering the ring to aid the boy. Jericho climbed in, pushing Jimmy away when he protested the man's actions. He then stood up in Bret Hart's face, speaking to him with a cocky grin and pushing the legend. Bret tried to ignore him, he wasn't there to wrestle and neither was Jericho. He wasn't going to give into a bully's actions, but with further provocation that had lead to an eventual attack across Bret's back, he fought back. Bret pushed Jericho and they began to brawl.

"What is Jericho doing? He knows Bret can't wrestle!" Don West exclaimed, shocked at the actions of the star.

"Jericho has an attitude problem when he's around great stars of the past and I suppose Hart is no different than Superfly or anyone else Jericho has pushed around." Nathan said, "good thing Tyson and Jimmy are now keeping Jericho back -- with help from officials."

"Hey Bret," said Jericho.

The rest of the new Hart Foundation had come out to break the fight, now escorting themselves up the aisle when Jericho spoke out. He stood in the ring with his eyes locked on the legend.

"What are you? I know you're not a coward Bret, but lately I've been getting the idea that perhaps you've been waiting for this kind of thing to happen. You come out every time one of your little nephews or niece have a match and you seem antsy, Bret." He stepped closer to the ropes, watching the group move off to the stage. "If you're not a coward then why don't you face me in a match. If you're truly the best there is, best there was, and best there ever will be, then you should still be able to put on one last great match." He shrugged. "I personally don't think you ever once were what you claim to be."

Bret and the rest of the group had escaped backstage as the challenge was issued, but it was still heard. Only time would tell if it would answered, but Jericho smirked his cocky grin and then exited the arena with Christian to the boos of the crowd.

After a return from a break, Ultimate Warrior ran down to the ring, nearly exhausting himself just from the short entrance. As he collected himself on the rim of the ring, he then picked up what tattered trace of energy he had left and shook the ropes violently. He was given mixed reactions from the crowd. Those loyal would still cheer the man, but his past was troubled and he was the maker of that trouble. The owner had once been asked why he had hired Warrior, knowing eventually the man would want more money, or threaten to not appear, or even just skip shows altogether? He said "if it came down to that, then I have no problem letting him go, but if it came down to that, I will ensure his last match is truly his last."

Batista was next to burst through the curtains with almost the same kind of energy as Ultimate Warrior. He received a more accepting reaction from the crowds. He posed and yelled with excitement, flexing his muscles at the stage before coming down to the ring. Leaving the exploding pyro behind to trickle down into a sparkling, fading mist. It wasn't often that the audience were graced with the presence of the Animal since the buyout of WWE and TNA. He took whatever odd match they gave him in hopes that he would return to the main event where he felt he belonged.

Batista entered the ring and was immediately struck by his opponent. Warrior charged and bumped his shoulder into him. It had no major effect on Batista but amusement. Warrior wasn't as bulky or as youthful as he had once been. Like flicking a fly off his shoulder, Batista ran his big boot up into Warrior's face the next time he tried to charge him. Warrior collapsed flat on his back, twitching like a fly swatted on a hard surface. Batista peeled him off the white canvas and then dropped him with ease using a powerbomb, his signature maneuver. Ultimate Warrior seemed out for the count.

Batista pinned his once energetic opponent, but somehow, some way, Ultimate Warrior managed to break the cover. He started to shake, turn and grunt. Batista knew this, he had seen it in Hogan and in John Cena when Cena thought that if he pretended he was Hogan, people would like him. It failed for Cena, but it seemed to do well for Warrior. Warrior rose up to his feet, shaking and then ran up the ropes. Batista was pushed backward a few steps. The next hit came and he was knocked off one foot. Warrior tried again, but this time he plowed past Batista with a clothesline.

Successfully Warrior had fought back. He was ready to apply his finisher to Batista. He was a man of vengeance and no one threw him like a rag doll the way Batista had. Only Andre the Giant had ever done that and that was because Andre despised Warrior. He hoisted Batista up with his bare hands, still able to hold up the weight of a muscular wrestler. He then dropped him behind, stepping forward in doing so. Batista landed with a loud, heavy thud and Warrior soon ran up the ropes. When he returned, he splashed down onto Batista's back and pinned him after rolling the man over.

It failed. Batista had been out for the count, but a certain pressure on his leg pulled him out of the ring. It was Ric Flair! Ric punched and smacked Warrior and then rolled him back into the ring for Batista. Shocked himself, he just took the blind opportunity and landed his opponent with a spinebuster. It was enough to gain him the win. Had it been a title match for the National Championship Title, he would have been the victor, but it wasn't. Ric clapped slowly as he backed away, watching the wrecked remains of his nemesis lay motionless in the ring, devastated and annihilated.

"Ric really has it in for Ultimate Warrior. Ric has told me he thinks Warrior should have retired when he found out he had no in-ring ability." Said Nathan.

"Ultimate Warrior is certainly a character, as Ric Flair is also, but there's a third element in all this. Hulk Hogan. Hogan also has a troubled past with both men and it won't matter if Flair tries to psyche out one man, because another is ready to attack from behind." Don West commented.

"I can now report that next week, some how we will see Bret Hart face off against Chris Jericho," announced Nathan.

"Bret Hart is getting in the ring with Jericho?" Don was flabbergasted at the idea, and mortified. "I don't know if that is wise for Bret, but he may still have it in him to teach a punk like Chris Jericho some manners."

"Also at the super show will be James and an unknown partner versus Gangrel and Abyss in a no-disqualification tornado tag match." Nathan continued, "and lastly on the iMPACT front, in a sort of mash up with Raw, we'll see the Main Event Mafia team up with Triple H to face off against Legacy. Orton, Rhodes, and Christopher."

"For Sting of all people to reunite the Main Event Mafia here in the Wrestling Universe, he must really want to put Orton in his place." Don wondered, "do you think it will get as big as it had in TNA?"

"No. I know factions are bound to happen, but I won't ruin my match cards with nothing but Legacy or nothing but Main Even Mafia matches, et cetera. This show has variety, unlike WWE and TNA." Nathan replied sharply.

Don West, a bit annoyed by the insulting response, shook it off. He said, "well, I don't know, but let's move on to the main event! Booker T has issued a challenge to Randy Orton and he has accepted. I can't wait to see what Booker does to that punk. That's now!"

Booker T entered the stage alone. He didn't need Sting to help him fight his battles. He also did not need Cody Rhodes and Brian Christopher coming down to the ring and letting the numbers game take over. He posed for the crowds in front of a red fiery display of sparks and pyro before coming down to the ring, filled with energy and confidence. It wasn't a hard transition for him to go from heel to face without so much of a notice. He just had to associate with Sting again and the crowds would take him back, it was a better place for him right now. Too many heels already, he thought. Don't need more.

That is when the idea came to him to reform the Main Event Mafia. Sting had trouble with Orton. He knew he couldn't take on Legacy alone each and every show, but he knew he would try. Booker T approached Sting, though troubled as their past was, and together in an uneasy truce had decided to reform the faction and take down the target youth of the company that would shout and rant about pride and the disability of the older wrestlers. They would soon learn what it meant to have experience in the ring. What it meant to have to swallow your pride and make ends meet to get what you needed, not what you wanted.

Booker T entered the ring as his opponent slowly approached the stage to the theme of Legacy. He watched Orton pose for himself. It wasn't for his fans, if he even had any at this point. It was for himself. He loved himself and he loved to show himself off. People would kill to have his body and he didn't have to lift a finger for it. Orton also kept his eyes on Booker T. Trust was not an issue in this match, it was flat out eradicated. He knew Booker T would try to destroy him, and Booker knew Orton would try the same exact thing. A race to the finish with devastating results, but who would come out the winner? Would there be a winner in such a powerful collision?

Orton took his time. He wasn't in any rush to enter the ring, but when he did, he was even slower. He just posed on the turn-post, wasting Booker's time. Making his temper boil hotter, his impatience grow thinner, his muscle tense tighter. Booker T wasn't one to wait for the likes of Orton. He charged! One forearm later and Orton was on the canvas fighting for his life. The two punched away at one another, but it was clear that Booker T was the dominant force in the ring. He whipped Orton diagonally across the ring, then charged after him.

Orton tried to block the forearm smash, but Booker was strong enough to break through. He pushed Orton over the ropes. It amused him to see the punk tumble to the floor like a wet noodle. The fans found it equally amusing had had cheered Booker T into a pose at the center of the ring. Booker had enough antics and slid out of the ring to follow up with a fist across Orton's broad back. It kept the boy down for a few moments, but he tried to regain control with a few hits of his own. Booker T cancelled out Orton's actions by slamming the young punk's head down into the black padded barricade and then rolling him over onto the hard cold floor where the fans sat and yelled above Orton.

Randy raised up on one knee, his head held close to the ground. He was trying to stand up when Booker T dropped an axe kick that smacked Orton's face into the cold surface of the floor. He rolled over, hands covering the spot that would soon bruise over. Orton finally struck when his opponent tried to pull him up for a maneuver. Booker T climbed away, over the barricade and back into the ring just before the count of nine. He rolled back out to allow them the ability to fight outside further. Orton charged him swiftly! Arm out and eyes bulging with anger, he smashed Booker T into the side of the ring, then threw him down like he was an unwanted cur.

All the referee could do in a match like this was yell. It was his only job when it came to unruly talent like Orton and Booker T. Who were they going to listen to? Years of instinct and rage or one scrawny referee trying in a futile effort to control a match that is essentially uncontrollable? The wrestlers chose instinct and rage. Orton did, however, roll his opponent back into the ring to continue without the aggravation of having to roll in and out of the ring just to restart a ten second count. He slid in after Booker T and checked his face again whilst he had the chance. Bruised, he thought as he felt the tender skin where he had smacked the bare flooring.

Booker T was still down. Crawling up on all fours. Orton could see it now. Kick him! Kick him, he said to himself again and again. He backed into the corner, carved a grin of anticipation across his face and waited impatiently for Booker T to move in just the right spot for him to punt him as hard as his boots could. It would be lights out for Booker T and a victory for Legacy over the Main Event Mafia. Booker T finally clicked into position. Orton lunged forth. Booker T turned his head to see the boot swinging toward him. He rolled, his ribs got the kick, but he had managed to escape a far worse fate.

Orton was livid. Pissed, he stomped on his opponent's head and yelled bitterly at him. He had screwed up his chance to annihilate the man. He'd give him an RKO. That would do it, he thought. Drop him with the RKO! Orton pulled Booker T off the canvas and then wrapped his arm around his neck, another over his head. Booker T felt the maneuver coming and pushed his rival off. Orton tried again, but Booker T swooped his arm across Orton's chest, raised him off the canvas and then slammed him down for the Book End! Orton was flattened!

Cody Rhodes and Brian Christopher raced down toward the ring. Their feet carrying them with speed almost unheard of. Just as they slid inside, the count was ended. Booker T rose up, victorious in his endeavor and then gave each Legacy Member a Book End of their own. Sting rushed to the ring as well to aid his partner and soon the ring was cleared. The Main Event Mafia was victorious over Legacy. There was still some fight left in the older stars, more than enough in fact to continue to take out all the over-proud youngsters like Orton that thought they could take out the legends of wrestling as if they were yesterday's trash. The show ended with Orton backing away, confused and yet livid at the loss. Legacy surrounding him to help him escape.


	5. Raw iMPACT 9

Wrestling Universe

Raw iMPACT 9

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

The arena was drenched in a blood red fog and the lights screened with the color. The slowly building chords of Kane's song stretched out as Paul Bearer walked out before him. He stood with the urn finally in his possession once again. The moment the explosion happened, the stage lit up in a mushroom cloud of fire and smoke. Paul's face lit up with excitement as he cried out a high pitched "yes!" Kane walked out through the fire with his manager and they slowly descended toward the ring. The black sleeve used to cover the burns on his arm was finally removed. Soon, even the burns to his face would heal over and he would feel confident enough to remove the mask he had once worn during his time in WWE.

He reached up and grasped the top rope with a grip as strong as steel. Kane then lifted himself up and climbed over all three ropes with ease. Inside the ring, he looked around as the lights faded to normal and the fans booed him. His head cocked and surveyed the arena until he finally moved off with Paul Bearer to the end of the ring where he would wait for his opponents. Paul had requested a handicap match that would test Kane's abilities. Show Undertaker that he was stronger than ever and ready to bury him six feet under. Kane wanted revenge for what happened at Wrestle Jam and revenge for Undertaker's sneak attack that forced Kane to feel the horrid sensation of his skin boiling and burning once again.

His opponents were Kai En Tai. All of them. Funaki, Sun Xun, Tajiri, and Taka Michinoku all came out. Unsure, but feeling confident in their chances. Strength in numbers, they would tell themselves. They took their time entering the ring, but once they were in, they were in. There would be no escaping the clutches of the Big Red Machine once he was locked onto them. Kane was going to unleash hellfire and brimstone on them that he could save for Undertaker later on, but this would equally appease his need for destruction. The bell rang and the entirety of the faction charged the monster -- Kane -- head on!

It didn't take long for him to clear the ring. He threw an uppercut into Sun Xun that thrust him downward into the canvas. Funaki tossed over the ropes and both Taka Michinoku and his partner, Tajiri, were chokeslammed. All of the bodies were eventually tossed out of the ring. Kane watched them squirm in fear and huddle together. Planning how to take him down, but of course their plan was futile in the end of it all. Kane could not be stopped by a simple faction like theirs. Only someone that knew him well could defeat him. Paul Bearer simply laughed and yelled at the Japanese wrestlers.

They attempted to strike simultaneously. Each man was thwarted time and time again by Kane. Finally he grabbed Sun Xun and Tajiri. Slammed them down. Then he grabbed Taka and Funaki and dropped him as well with a chokeslam. Kane hoisted the tallest, Sun Xun upside-down. He was preparing him for a tombstone piledriver. Kane dropped the Japanese wrestler with the deathly maneuver and followed through with a victorious pin. Paul celebrated, raising the urn, calling out in excitement. He felt Kane was ready to face his brother once again. This time, the outcome would be different. Kane and Paul Bearer left the massacre behind as they slowly left the arena through a dense wall of a red fog that rose up from the stage.

Once the ring was cleared and readied with a fresh referee, the second match was underway. Beside James was another newcomer. His attire was similar to James: long wrestling tights and matching colored pads on the elbows and knees. Brandon Powers as he called himself, stood a few inches taller than his partner and had short brown hair and used a different color scheme to his purple-black partner. James slid into the ring as his partner used the steps to enter the squared circle. Many believed James could not even find a partner, but apparently they had been wrong.

They settled themselves in the ring, standing in a corner where they would tag one another during the match. It would appear as if James wanted to take the lead, standing closer to the center with his partner resting by the ropes. The lights dimmed to a red, much like Kane's entrance. Instead of an explosion of fire, however, was a ring of fire slowly licking at the crisp air and a platform raising up from under the stage. Gangrel and Abyss stood together inside the fiery circle. Without his goblet and shades, Gangrel simply slid into the ring after descending with Abyss.

It was a tornado tag match, but Brandon Powers let James handle the first wave of attacks before coming in to support his partner. The only way to win the match was to smash an opponent through one of the tables placed around the ring. James used a spinning wheel kick to deter Abyss. Gangrel closed in and struck his rival with a forearm, but James was quick to counter and knock him away. Brandon charged, using the middle rope as lift and then dropped over Abyss with a flying lariat. The chaos did not hesitate to crash through the match and break loose.

Gangrel whipped James across the ring. Gangrel raced forth to meet him in a head on collision. They two struck with James trying a shoulder block and Gangrel using a dropkick. James fell back, his shoulder having taken the blow. Across the ring, Abyss managed to take the newcomer under control and had him on the floor outside of the ring. He climbed out to follow up his leading attacks. Brandon countered and kicked Abyss in the knees and shin until he dropped down to them. His face was open for a punch and soon he tried for a german suplex on the larger opponent. Abyss through him off, nearly pushing him onto the table set in front of them.

James and Gangrel continued inside the ring. One would try a headlock and move on from there. The other would try an irish whip and bring more arial maneuvers against his opponent. They seemed matched when forced into an even stipulation where either could cheat and not be disqualified or carry a sneaky win. Gangrel and Abyss were considered heels, cheating wasn't below them, but under the conditions of the match and whom they were facing, they were cheered and chanted for. It gave them the edge when hope seemed loss during beat downs or submissive holds. They had to keep their energy up and continuously fight back to hold on to control.

Soon Gangrel and James were outside of the ring. They switched opponents so that Gangrel to take on the newcomer, Brandon Powers. James and Abyss used the table displayed before them. Abyss pushed it into him, aggravated that his weak opponent tried to use it to hide behind. With a fading red line across his stomach where the table was jabbed into him, he bent forward and moved away. He won't be using that tactic again, but worse than that was Abyss finally had his grip on James hair, undoing the ponytail as he pulled him into the ring. With James laying flat in the ring -- Gangrel and Brandon were on the stage -- Abyss had a clean chance to try to break the table. He slid it into the ring next to his opponent and climbed in after it.

The table was set. Abyss was ready to do it. Better not screw this up, Abyss thought, kid is getting what he deserves. He pulled up his opponent and laid him out on the thin wooden table. After that, Abyss climbed up the nearest turn-post that he could reach the table from and took a leap of faith. As he crashed down, James was pushed out of the way. The table toppled over and instead of crashing through, Abyss landed flat on his face. Brandon Powers had saved his partner just in time. The match would continue.

Gangrel took his time coming back. He was beaten and bleeding. When he entered the ring, Abyss was relieved and unloaded James onto Gangrel once again. The two had been fighting to restore power in the match against the men James had week previous. James felt content where he stood with Gangrel. The vampire warrior was down on his knees and James continued the onslaught of fists, kicks, and slams that weakened his enemy further. Abyss on the other hand, was harder to take down. He fought valiantly and often matched Brandon's cunning ability with strength and experience. Eventually the tug-o-war was won with Abyss tossing his opponent over the top rope through a hip toss.

Brandon was displayed for the the crowds at the front row seats along the side of the ring. He was flattened and bruised. He was a tough opponent, though. Not the speedster that James was, but had he built on more muscle, he could have out matched the likes of Triple H. A John Cena, without the lack of personality and he definitely had a better in-ring ability than him as well. But anyone could do better than Cena in the ring if they asserted themselves. Brandon was up as Abyss came down upon him like a sledge hammer.

Gangrel used the table still in the ring to fight off his attacker. James backed off quickly. Any more strikes to the stomach with that and things could go downhill quick. Gangrel raised the light table higher and swiped James face with it. The man fell to the side and lay flat. Nearly knocked cold, Gangrel thought, time to move in! He pulled his limp opponent on the table after leaning it into the corner turn-post. He backed off, then charged with all his might. Brandon saw this in slow motion as Abyss banged his head into the barricade. He tried to push off Abyss to help his partner, but the clutches of the monster were too tight. He winced when he heard the cracking of the table. Just by that sound, he knew it was over. The match was done.

"Well, that is that." Said Jim Ross.

"Right. I gave James the opportunity to switch back over to Raw if he could just win this fair match. He didn't, and therefor he is stuck on the brand that is allegedly the minor leagues." Nathan replied with a disappointed sigh.

"Perhaps this will finally knock some sense into the cocky bastard." Don West wasn't as kind, "he thought he could just rush through Gangrel and Abyss? Respect is earned and this life is tough. Better find his place and pipe down."

"Well, later tonight we have Bret Hart in action against Chris Jericho and for the main event: The Main Event Mafia team up with Triple H to defeat Legacy." Michael Cole announced, "also in action will be The Undertaker squaring off in a first blood match against Chavo Guerrero."

"Yes, but up next is European Championship Title contender Rob Terry versus the dangerous Umaga." Nathan added.

On the screen was a red curtain with the warriors signature face paint in black enlarged across the center of it. In front was Warrior and a young interviewer. He seemed angry, pumped, and ready to fight. A casual mood for Ultimate Warrior.

"Your title will be on the line this Friday at Summer Bash against Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair. What do you want to say about that?" Asked the Interviewer.

"All the Warrior needs to say is that the gods have shined down on his bones and fused them into armor of the demons that have haunted the auras of Ho-kogan and Ric Flair!" He snarled, "I may be aging, but the power of the warrior never fades! Like a river carving out a jungle through the rock and the debris of mayhem and insanity!"

"So, you still feel that after all these years that you have what it takes to keep this successful title reign going?"

"I have walked through the red rain of those that came before us! I have spoken to the bodies of the animals that have clawed and faced the power of the shadow that has walked into the furthest plain of the blazing heat that has come down upon them like a hammer on a metal nail. Digging and digging into the bones of the warriors that have made them stronger, through pain and destruction, that the warrior will continue to face!"

"What?" The interviewer tried to hide a chuckle, but bit his lip and continued on with the last question. "You started your wrestling career as a tag team formed with Sting. Do you think you two would ever encounter one another in the ring at one time or another?"

"Sting, or no sting, the power of the Warrior grows! He will take the scorpions that have fed his spirit and crush them into meat and bone that will further the destruction from the Gods that speak to the Warrior! Ho-kogan! Ric Flair. . . I will sting you with the might of a thousand warriors all coming down like lightning forming the eyes of the gods as they open their maws and speak the words of the destruction that will take place in the future."

"Alright, I guess." Said the interviewer as the screen returned to normal. Showing a view of the arena.

Former TNA under-star, Rob Terry walked out to the ring. He entered the ring casually and awaited Umaga to enter. Instead of the Samoan Bulldozer, it was Rey Mysterio made his presence known. The current European Championship Title holder. He decided to take a closer look. It would be easier for him to scrutinize every move his opponent makes if he was closer to the ring, and able to comment on the match with the four commentators already present. Rob wasn't pleased to see the villainous Mysterio. When their eyes met, something clicked in his mind, as if he saw that moment was foreshadowing something in the future, but he didn't know what that would be. Perhaps their title match at Summer Bash, or something different.

Umaga stepped down the ring, no one accompanying him any longer now that he had switched to iMPACT. Bearer had decided Umaga was not worth his efforts. Undertaker was just too powerful for him and only the likes of Kane could compete with the Dead Man. Umaga hadn't even anything to gain in this match with Terry other than to show that it could have been he who challenged for the title had Mysterio been on iMPACT. Umaga was still eager to continue ascending the ladder of power. If he could take out the contender of the European title, then maybe he could try to work on taking out the winner of the National title and from there he'd certainly be a candidate for higher opportunities.

Umaga entered the ring and just glared. He was taking in deep, hefty breaths and his teeth gnashed primitively. Rob Terry was put off by his various odors, but the Samoan Bulldozer was just another obstacle he had to over come. Terry had only recently signed with the company, like many others before the new season and he was going to make a name for himself. He may even think about reforming a British tag team, if Regal was willing to turn face. The two finally met at the center and locked in a grapple. Umaga drove his wide palm into the chest of his opponent and then yelled out unintelligibly.

Rob backed down. He wasn't going to win a brawl with this man if he charged head on. He would need to use speed and agility. A man of his size, though big, would still be able to pull out some swiftness that could be an asset against the much larger Umaga. He ran up the ropes and nudged his opponent with a shoulder block. Umaga didn't budge more than a foot. Rob then tried a shorter distance, the side ropes. Again Umaga didn't budge far, but he did lift up his right foot. Rob feeling the momentum and adrenaline building his body, he could feel Umaga fall, but he needed to see it happen, to make it real. He charged one last time and finally Umaga crashed down like a giant jurassic conifer tree. The ring shook and the thud created a soundwave that carried throughout the arena.

He was no Yokozuna, but Umaga was still a big man and getting him down was quite an effort. Umaga was soon up on his feet again and countered his opponent's various attacks. He would forearm him, punch him, clothesline him, but Terry would gain control again and continue to weaken Umaga with quick maneuvers. Finally, Rey felt he had seen enough. He lunged forth from the commentary table and into the ring. Rob and Umaga turned to find the smaller man charging and for one brief unbelievable moment, they combined forces. Together they cancelled out any chance of Rey interfering with the match, but it was too late for either of them to resume any fair competition. The bell was rung and winner had been the man Rey struck first, the challenger of his title.

Another interview was displayed on the large screen after break. This time it was Chris Jericho. He had a smug grin on his face. He was proud of what was going to happen to Bret Hart once they met in the ring. He could play it over and over again in his head as he planned it all out. There were chances it could go different, but this plan was fool proof for Jericho. He turned his head toward the gorgeous blonde. The interviewer looked up at Jericho and spoke, "what brought you to challenge Bret Hart for Raw iMPACT tonight?"

"Bret Hart is a parasite. Leaching off of the talent he parades around to the ring every time they get called. Harry Smith, or otherwise known as David Hart Smith is incredibly talented and skilled as a wrestler. The same can be said for Tyson Kidd, but the thing those two lack that Edge, Christian, and I hold is charisma and experience." He said, "I challenged Bret because I'm tired of seeing his face every night. I'm tired of his interferences. I'm going to take away his title, here tonight."

"His title?" She asked.

"Soon, it won't be Bret Hart they refer to when people say the phrase, 'best there is, best there was, and best there ever will be.' They'll be talking about me. Chris Jericho." He explained.

Jericho froze. He let the pupils of his eyes slowly drift to his left when he felt a large black presence stand facing him. His eyes followed the black tank top up to its thick root-like neck and the beard, lips, nose, and then white eyes of the Undertaker. He just looked up, not wanting to make any sudden moves or insults. Undertaker broke like a bolt of lightning. He grasped the throat of Jericho and shoved him backward into the white brick wall of the stadium's backstage corridors. He then punched Jericho onto the floor and turned to the interviewer.

She was frightened, clenching the microphone and retracting her arms to her face, almost as if she was trying to hide from Undertaker. He moved onward. He hadn't any desire to strike a mere interviewer, but Jericho had it coming. The screens returned to normal and the crowds cheered what the scene enthusiastically. The lights blackened and soon Undertaker emerged from the dense white fog that suddenly filled the arena. He slowly walked down to the ring where he stopped at the end of the stage and took a slow, but sharp turn toward the steps. After he raised the lights, stepped into the ring, and removed his hat and coat, Undertaker stood still and gazed at his opponent with eyes that pierced through his soul. Surveying the fears and weaknesses hidden within the man that stood across from him.

That man was Chavo Guerrero. Once the ring signaled the two to begin the match, Chavo hesitated to close in on Undertaker. He knew the man's in ring abilities well. He also knew that sooner or later, Undertaker have him in his clutch. He decided to take a quick approach. Like a raptor on a large prey, he would strike with a weakening blow and then back away. Strike and back off. He maneuvered himself toward Undertaker, dodging a big boot and a haymaker punch. He got in a jab before Undertaker was able to ring Chavo's neck with one gloved hand.

He hoisted up his opponent and with one motion of his arm, dropped him down hard into the white canvas below. The chokeslam was enough to give Undertaker a quick pin over Chavo. He hadn't pinned him though. Undertaker instead pulled Chavo up and holding onto one arm, dragged him toward the corner turn-post. There he climbed up and balanced himself on the side ropes. In an almost unfathomable display of agility and power, Undertaker leapt high into the air and crashed his forearm down into Chavo's chest. His opponent crumbled to the ring. This beast was simply too big for the raptor to take on.

Undertaker was preparing the tombstone piledriver when he spotted Paul Bearer atop the stage. He planted the finisher on Chavo and pinned him slowly. His eyes pierced the crisp air across the arena and into the pupils of Paul's weasle-like gaze. In Paul's hands was the golden urn of Undertaker and Kane's parents. It had been laid to rest in Death Valley where Undertaker had dug a lone grave for Kane. It frustrated him to see that Paul had robbed that grave too. Was this man's greed endless? The only kind thing he had done for Kane would be the last thing Kane ever lived to see, and this man took it away from him. Undertaker stood up and stepped toward the ropes to confront Paul as the portly man came closer.

Kane would have the urn, but only if he was buried with it. Undertaker had no need for it any longer and it no longer held any control over him. Undertaker's power was too much for even it to handle anymore. There he stood however, smiling with greed and mischief. Paul shouted at Undertaker, distracting him from Chavo and Kane's sneak attack. When Undertaker realized that Paul Bearer had been the decoy, he turned to find Kane's big boot in his face and Chavo dent a chair over his head. Undertaker fell flat on the canvas. Motionless. Paul and Chavo celebrated, but Kane knew better. He would rise, he thought. Before he could, Kane and Chavo exited the ring and watched as, sure enough, Undertaker stood straight up. The Dead Man was furious.

"Kane and Chavo are now escaping as Undertaker is chasing them up the aisle!" Said Jim Ross, "oh no! He's got Paul Bearer and the urn! What is he going to do?"

"Wait a minute, Kane and Chavo have returned!" Said Cole as the two charged Undertaker, but instead of saving Paul, they stole back the Urn from Undertaker.

Undertaker lifted Paul up for a chokeslam and the rotund man fell with a loud metallic thud on the steel mesh of the ramp. Undertaker then set his sights on the two escaping through the curtain. Kane and Chavo deserted Paul and left him to his destruction. Undertaker would assure that theirs come soon as well. He followed behind them and disappeared behind the black curtains.

"You do not anger the Undertaker." Don West commented.

"The match they will have, by the way, will be the very match they met in. The Hell in a Cell!" Nathan announced.

The screen revealed the newly formed tag team of James and Brandon Powers dressed in normal clothing. Before they could enter the parking lot and leave the stadium, they were stopped by Shawn Michaels. HBK tried poorly to hide a grin behind his lips and he said, "so, uh, how did it go?"

"Back off Shawn." James was in no mood for any more boasting. He had lost and ate his words as a result. He didn't need Shawn or anyone else badgering him about it, saying, "I respect you Michaels, but if you get in my face then I'm going to do something about it."

"What exactly is that?" Shawn was intrigued, stepping closer.

"You lost to Flair. Even I would never do that." James spat. "Also, if memory serves right, you were the one who really screwed Bret."

"That's in the past." Shawn glared.

"Is it though? You betrayed your fellow wrestlers by doing what you did. I may have an ego, but if I was in your position then, even I wouldn't have done that." He then poked Shawn's chest, saying through gritted teeth, "you're a coward, but what can anyone expect from a Christian?"

James and Brandon left Shawn standing, reddened with anger that started to boil hotter and hotter. Shawn was flabbergasted someone would even dare insult him for his faith, or call him out as a coward to his face. He clenched his fist and shook his head slowly as the two younger men exited. The screen returned to a view of the ring and then entrance where Chris Jericho was now making his entrance to the arena. He stepped slowly down to the ring with a smug grin. He ignored the audience booing as loud as they could to let the wrestler know just what they felt of him challenging Bret Hart.

He entered the ring and adjusted his wrist brands as his opponent's theme brought the attending fans up off their feet. Bret stepped out from the back and stood at the edge of the stage with David Hart Smith and Jimmy Hart. Together they all walked down the aisle and tapped hands with fans. He wasn't going to trust Jericho and for good reason. With Smith and Jimmy at his side, Hart felt secure in his chances that it would not end with Jericho and Christian beating him down just to be smug villains. He handed off his pink shades to a young kid has he had done many times in the past and then entered the ring.

The match was slow to begin. Neither man knew how they would come at one another, but soon they inched forward and locked themselves in a grapple hold. Jericho twisted Bret's head under his arm and tried to pull down into a DDT, but the veteran pushed himself out of his opponent's grasp. Bret kicked Jericho in the abdomen and landed that same DDT. He maneuvered around his opponent to apply an ankle lock. He knew his best chances at winning the match would be to get Jericho in a hold that would force him to tap out, but the ankle lock only lasted a few seconds before Bret was kicked away.

Jericho backed himself into the ropes and ran up to Bret quickly. Bret tried to use the momentum of his running opponent in a sleeperhold, but Jericho had other plans. He used one foot to step up on Bret's abdomen and then swung his other over to kick the legend across the face. Bret collapsed to the ring and Jericho quickly took that as an opportunity to pin, but it wasn't going through to a full three count. Bret kicked out at the last second and forced Jericho to rethink how he approached the match. Jericho slid his hand through his slick, blonde hair and then he knew exactly what he would do to this man.

He positioned Bret Hart for the Walls of Jericho. After being locked in, Bret sprung to life with the pain that began to form in his legs and lower back. He tried to reach and climb toward the ropes. He needed to get out of this. You can do it, he thought to himself, get to the ropes! Jericho casually looked behind his shoulder and when he saw Bret's hand nearly touch the lower rope, he simply dragged his opponent back to the center of the ring. Bret Hart was in a horrible predicament. With the ropes and escape seeming far away, he was almost ready to tap, hand above the canvas.

Strength was draining from the veteran. His will was strong, but soon, that too would dry up. The canvas looked like a long white desert to the Hitman. A sea of white with the ropes seeming like they were just illusion. He reached for them, crawled. Never truly reaching the blissful oasis. Jericho too was beginning to feel the strain of keeping that hold locked in tight. Out of the corner of his eye he could see David Hart Smith unable to take much of this any longer. He was almost completely inside the ring when Bret finally tapped out to Chris Jericho. It pained him worse to do that than to endure the punishment of Jericho's submission hold, but it had to be done.

David Hart Smith fell Jericho with a swift clothesline and then threw him out of the ring. Jericho crashing down into the side of the black barricade, his head and back hitting the matting with a hard thud. With help of Jimmy Hart and Tyson Kidd, they aided Bret up the aisle. Jericho felt vindicated in victory. His tirade would continue, but perhaps this time he would aim for higher goals that involved gold around his waist.

"I can not believe that sick bastard won," Jim Ross complained.

"Jericho is tough and Bret was an easy target. I think, in the coming months, Jericho will find his opponents get as tough as he -- if not tougher." Nathan Black replied.

"We'll see what happens when Jericho and Christian collide with Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith at Summber Bash!" Michael Cole said, "should be helluva match and hopefully we can see good triumph over evil unlike what happened here tonight."

"Next we have our main event: The Main Event Mafia teaming up with Trip H against Legacy," announced Don West.

The World Heavyweight Champion -- Sting -- stood at the edge of the stage with his partner Booker T. After a display of white sparks and pyro blew off behind them, they descended to the ring. Sting felt that the experienced wrestlers were beginning to take control of the company once again after seeing Gangrel and Abyss put James in his place. Soon Orton and his buffoons would be put in theirs. They were going to have respect beaten in to them. Booker T stepped into the ring first, followed by Sting with his championship belt tugged off his waist as he entered.

He handed the title to the referee to be set aside. It wouldn't be on the line until Summer Bash, but he was certain had it been a title match, Triple H may even take a shot at him just for the chance to hold both titles at once. With them in the ring, Triple H made his entrance. He came down with his own title draped proudly over his right shoulder. After a sip and misty spray of water, he stepped down the aisle, pumped with energy. The bottle was tossed into the crowds on the side of the aisle and he made the turn toward ringside.

He let out one last mist of water before entering the ring and joining the Main Event Mafia on the side, waiting for Legacy's entry -- eagerly awaiting. The three spread out across the ring as Orton appeared with his goons from behind the black curtains. Orton had been a terror for Triple H and Sting since coming into Wrestling Universe and now it was time to shut him down. For good. Three one three gave them the chance to eliminate any run-in encounters with Orton and he too would not be able to run any longer if there was always someone open to tackle him. It might as well have been a cage match.

Orton was slow to move. He let Brian Christopher and Cody Rhodes do most of the walking ahead of him. Orton was slow because he knew that Sting, Triple H, and Booker T weren't after his goons. They were after blood. Orton's blood. He knew if he didn't enter the ring, they'd come get him so he finally slid in. Orton etched his normal routine out of his entrance and simply backed off behind the ropes where he and Rhodes left Brian Christopher in the ring to deal with Booker T first. Booker T wasn't complaining, grinning, ready to battle.

Brian ducked under Booker T when he charged. Booker T turned, confused, his clothesline thwarted. Brian Christopher used a dropkick to bring down his veteran opponent. Booker fell, but he wasn't easily taken by such a common maneuver. He rose up to his feet with his opponent sending him to the side ropes. SMACK! They collided in a thunderous smack and thud. Both had tried to take down the other with a clothesline. Brian Christopher was first to his feet and he was quick to cover Booker T with a chin-lock. Booker T easily broke the hold and smacked the back of his forearm across Brian's chest. It started to redden with the image of Booker's arm that stretched over Brian's chest, shoulder to shoulder.

He pushed his opponent into the corner and tagged in Triple H. If Brian Christopher thought the forearm smack across his bare chest was tough, the word was redefined when Triple H burst out the pedigree as his first move on the man. Triple H pinned Brian Christopher, but Orton and Rhodes ensured it would only reach until the count of two. Triple H tried to grab Orton! Damn, he thought when Orton escaped his clutches. He was so frustrated that he shoved Brian Christopher into his corner, but it was Cody Rhodes who took the tag. He was met with a heavy and very power punch to the fist that planted him into the canvas. Nearly flattened.

Orton was waiting. Hiding would be the word that Triple would have said. He was a coward and he knew it, but he hid behind the guise of a viper. Striking when it was opportunistic to him, which meant when his opponents were incapacitated or his goons at his side. Triple H used the pedigree to fell Cody Rhodes and then pushed him into the corner as well. He wanted Orton. When Brian Christopher tagged back in for his leader, Triple H threw up the flag. He knocked out Brian in a sudden burst of energy, taking the chance to side swipe Rhodes and Orton on the ropes as well before he tagged Sting into the match.

Sting took control of the match when the entirety of Legacy lashed back after Triple H's sudden assault. He ran Rhodes and Christopher over the top rope. Orton wasn't the legal man in, but Sting wasn't going to let that come in between his chance to strike down the man that has been a thorn in his side for the past few months. He struck down Orton with a Scorpion Death Drop, just in time for Brian Christopher to slide back in and receive one of his very own. A gift from Sting to Legacy. Each member earned the signature finisher, but he wanted to safe the deathlock for Orton.

Finally that chance had come. Orton's lackeys were out of commission. Both had taken the brunt of the impact from all three opponents and it was only Orton who could carry onward. Brian Christopher tagged him in and rolled outside to recuperate his lungs, his bruised body, and defeated will. Sting and Orton stood face to face, eye to eye. Orton snapped! He tried for the RKO, but Sting pulled out. Sting tried for the Scorpion Death Drop, but Orton twisted out of it! Orton whipped Sting to the ropes. Sting leapt into the air for a body splash! Orton snatched his championed opponent and slammed him down into the canvas below.

Sting was quick to evade the cover, but Orton was on him fast. His face reddening with rage and his grip became tighter and tighter. He tried another RKO, but this time, Booker T and Triple H intercepted the finisher. With just enough of an interruption to spare Sting and get a good hit on their enemy, they withdrew so not to be disqualified. The last thing the Main Event Mafia and Triple H needed was for Orton to feel like he had won fairly, because they knew he'd take a DQ victory as a clean cut win over them. Sting finally pulled his rival into the Scorpion Deathlock and within mere seconds, Orton was forced into submission. He tapped and cried out.

After the bell, there were no rules keeping them back. Like a gang of bloodthirsty vultures, advanced toward Orton and torn at his fallen body. Any attempts to save him from his punishment was met with violence. Brian Christopher and Cody Rhodes were forced to stand by as their leader was taught to respect the industry's veterans that paved the way for people like him. Booker T used the book end to drop Orton. Sting pulled him up, whipped him to a corner, and smacked into him with a Stinger Splash. Triple H finished the mafia hit with a classic, devastating Pedigree that left Orton in pieces -- metaphorically speaking.

"Orton has gotten what he had coming to him." Jim Ross stated.

"I can't wait to see if Orton will be able to even fight for that title with Sting at Summer Bash. He has been utterly annihilated. Good Bye Iowa, indeed," said Don West.

"This Friday, the Heavyweight Championship title is on the line and both Orton and Sting have an uphill battle against one another. Jeff Jarrett and Triple H should also be a match up of the century when Triple H defends his Universal Title against the TNA original," said Nathan Black as the show ended.


	6. Summer Bash

Wrestling Universe

SUMMER BASH

I do not own any of the characters, people, or events involved that are associated with either ROH, WWE, TNA, and independent rights. This series is a writing exercise for myself and posted for those that wish to read.

The event began with a bang. The host stadium was overstuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey. Thousands were in were in attendance, but not a one was seated.

_BOOM!_

_CRACK!_

_BANG!_

An deafening explosion of fireworks dropped the cheering spectators volume to a modest murmur, shrouded over like a thick blanket. As soon as the theatrical display reached its climactic demise, the stadium was deafened again by the full roar of the crowds that awaited what the night had in store for them.

"And welcome to Summer Bash in the Wrestling Universe!" the voice of the owner spoke over the dulling crowds, clear only because of his headset that allowed the commentary team to speak over the action for those that watched from their homes.

"We have a great night ahead from beginning to end." Jim Ross announced, "we first have Rob Terry challenging for the European Championship Title--"

"Held, of course, by the swift and talented Rey Mysterio Jr." Nathan finished the announcement for Ross.

The first man to grace the 'S' shaped stage: Rob Terry. Born in Swansea, Wales, he was one of the few eligible to challenge for the prestigious European title. It hung in his mind as if it was a holy grail suspended above him by a thread. He was only inches from it, reaching, seizing the title. A reward for his hard work and enthusiasm to step up to greater heights. He could see it before him, but there was still one obstacle in his otherwise clear path to the prestigious belt that he so wished was around his waist as he entered the ring. That obstacle was the luchador known as Rey Mysterio Jr.

Rey Mysterio pounced onto the scene soon after his challenger was settled inside the squared circle. His energy and speed was unmatched by any in the company, but his attire distinguished him from the rest of the roster. For this occasion, he wore his mask with the colors of his billed country; Mexico.

He entered the ring with one swift glide over the smooth flat surface of the white canvas. In his hands was the object of Terry's desires and the object that also distinguished Rey Mysterio from the other wrestlers on the Raw Roster. Rey was cautious about handing it over to the referee coming to his side, but he felt confident that his opponent hadn't any chance in seizing it from him, so he finally relinquished the title over to the man dressed in the famous striped shirt every referee seemed to have.

Across from Mysterio, dressed in red biker shorts, which sported the flag of his country, was Rob Terry. The two met in the ring momentarily after Rey shot out like a bullet into action. Rob swung his right arm around to stop the speeding luchador, but the smaller stature of the champion allowed him to slip through unscathed. Rob turned himself around quickly to try and catch the champion in mid-air. The running crossbody attack connected for Mysterio and he toppled the challenger over. He had not pinned Rob, but instead rolled off to try another swift running maneuver: a diving moonsault off the top rope.

"A high flying maneuver from Rey Mysterio!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

"If he keeps light on his feet and in control of his surroundings, he may very well successfully defend his title," Nathan said, impressed with Rey's maneuverability in the match.

Exhaustion was starting to peel away at the champion. His movement slowed and his moves became more close-ranged and direct. Rob Terry now had the opportunity to grab his swift opponent and hold him still in a horizontal position across his chest. Rob fell back and slammed his opponent down onto the canvas simultaneously. The execution of the Fallaway Slam brought Rey Mysterio to a dead halt.

Rey lifted himself onto one hip and tried to sooth the pain that spread from his upper back. Its territory grew as Rob pounded Mysterio with an elbow and a regular body slam.

Rob wiped his face clean of sweat. He took much of the abuse during the first half of the match, but now things were going in his direction. He had the smaller wrestler in his arms, positioned into a Full Nelson that transitioned into a slam with Mysterio plummeting down into the canvas. The challenger then dropped to his knees and pinned the incapacitated.

The referee raced into action! "One!" He called out. "Two!" the crowds stood at the edge of their seats. "Three!" He delcared as he tapped the ring for a third time, then he signaled for the bell to ring.

"Astonishing," Jim Ross said excitedly, "we have a new European Champion!"

"Rob Terry has overcome the odds tonight and defeated Rey Mysterio." Nathan said. "I can't wait to see if the Outlaws are as successful in their match, which is next, against the two World Tag Title holders of Kai En Tai: Sun Xun and his partner Taka Michinoku."

Together the Outlaws stepped out to the entry stage with charisma and energy. The wore matched black and green attire. This time, secrecy was no longer a object they had tried hide there scheme inside of. The crossed their crotches with their arms and sparkling green pyro bursted outward in the shape of an 'X' behind them. It was clear these two were trying to revive the old faction of Degeneration-X. If Shawn Michaels and Triple H were involved -- or if they were even asked to be involved -- was still unknown, but hints were scattered like diamonds among rock in their behavior leading up to the pay-per-view event.

The Outlaws of Degeneration-X entered the ring and once again used the cross chop pose toward the roaring crowds. Unlike Kai En Tai, the Outlaws came alone. The entire assemblage of Japanese wrestlers within Kai En Tai came out for the match to support the current and reigning World Tag Champions. The marched down proudly in rows of two: Sun Xun and Taka Michinoku at front, Tajiri and Funaki in the back. It was futile to think that Kai En Tai would, for once, appear in a match without bringing the entire horde to the ring. The tag champions slid in and after handing in their titles, the bell rang.

The tallest member of Kai En Tai was Sun Xun. At 5'11", he was close to giant proportions compared to his smaller partners Tajiri and Funaki. He had his purple hair tied up in a pony-tail and his trunks, also purple, had the Kanji symbol for 'Strength' etched in black along his backside. His strength was under question when Kip had easily knocked him down with a few punches. Kip continued his assault with a leg-drop bulldog -- The Fame-Ass-Er as it was known during his time with WWE. Purple rain hit the canvas hard and often with each hard strike Kip successfully managed to dish out.

It was time for a little change in gameplay, Sun Xun thought to himself. Kip's knees buckled under the weight of Sun Xun's high flying huricanrana. The Japanese star swept the challenger off his green boots and into the air. The time was brief, but the scattered flashing of cameras like flickering star-light around the arena was just able to turn that moment into an everlasting photograph. Sun Xun was up in no time and his was the first partner to be tagged in. Taka was swift. Like a tiger lunging after its prey. He lunged after Kip, but the tag was already made.

Like a tyrannosaurus, burning with rage and adrenaline, B.G. stomped out Taka's advances with a big boot and a shoulder thrust to halt the speedy lightweight in his tracks. Unlike a Tyrannosaurus, however, B.G. James was quite easily overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of assaults from each member of Kai En Tai. Funaki and Tajiri interjected themselves between Kip and Taka Michinoku. It was as if they planned to cause the disqualification. They would not win, but they would continue to hold the tag titles. B.G. James and Kip felt defeated as they tried hard to fight off the cunning assassins of dignity.

Suddenly the tides turned! A wave crashed over Kai En Tai with the force of ten thousand tsunamis. A power they could not defend themselves against had clear objections to their chaotic rampage. Shawn Michaels and Triple H fought off the rest of Kai En Tai for their friends in the ring. Soon only they stood tall whilst the Japanese wrestlers held their heads in shame and defeat. They ran to the back. Tails between their legs.

Together, they posed the classic D-X chop. This could mean only one thing: Degeneration-X has returned!

"D-X is back! What could this mean for the Wrestling Universe?" Jim Ross pondered. "What could this mean for Raw and Kai En Tai?"

"It can't be good for Kai En Tai, now that a faction has risen up to oppose it," Nathan explained. "As individuals they are just that, but as a united front, they are stronger than anything that comes their way."

"Speaking of great factions, The Hart Foundation is up next defending their pride and honor against the grim reapers of good sportsmanship: Chris Jericho; and of course, Christian."

The time has finally come for Jericho and Christian. The two of them, as well as their absent partner -- Edge -- had bullied and tested the new Hart Foundation. This would finally be their night to silence the Dynasty that wished to rise up and reach greater heights, but they knew it was going to be an uphill battle. Jericho and Christian entered the arena together and then made their entrance to the ring. Like a pack of cunning Hyenas, they had finalized a dirty plan that would pick off the bones of their prey until nothing was left to be devoured.

The team of David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd presented themselves to the crowds within the arena. They arrived wearing their trademark pink attire with Natalya following close behind them. There was a noticeable emptiness in the Hart Dynasty and that was Jimmy and Bret Hart. After the ruthless assault on the legendary Hart, they opted to bring out a member to accompany them that would not fall prey to the cruel jaws of Christian and Jericho. This match was purely revenge for them and they needed to focus on that. Anyone else, including the distractions of managers would be too much of a liability in their pathway to destroying the villainy of their opponents.

The two partners entered the ring and decided together that it would be David Hart Smith starting off against Christian. They met near Christian and Jericho's corner, which suited the two, but David Hart Smith wasn't about to give them any leads when he charged and struck Christian hard. He fell with a loud thud onto the white canvas and was soon forced up to his feet so that he could meet another devastating suplex, courtesy of Smith. He believed that if he kept the offensive and kept little room for Christian to break through, he should be able to tire his opponent quickly and hopefully escape without having to deal with in the vicious Chris Jericho.

The match began to pick up pace. Smith would use an arm drag to manipulate the growing speed and frustration of his opponent. This would just make Christian quicker in his attempts, but his saving grace finally came when tried to apply a submission hold -- an elevated boston crab -- on Christian. He reversed it, breaking through and pulling Smith into a falling inverted DDT. Smith's head connected with the canvas like a bowling ball on wood and the sound echoed loudly as one too. Smith's prior thoughts were scrambled into his current ones. He felt like a bull had suddenly begun stomping at his chest and head and then drag him up to impale him, but it was no bull, it was Chris Jericho.

Jericho kneed his opponent and held him over in a hunched position. He could drive his elbow like a steak knife into Smith's back and use any suplex, DDT, or slam he desired, but instead he had whipped his rival horizontally across the ring. Smith ducked his head under Jericho's swinging kick and leaped into the air toward his partner.

Tyson Kidd was finally in the match! He was pumped full of fresh energy and charged Jericho like a lion running down a beast larger than it could get its claws around, but that didn't matter, he knew he was going to bring this beast down. He dodged Jericho's second attempt to kick a Dynasty member and hoisted his opponent up over his shoulders -- in fireman's carry position -- and dropped him over onto the canvas.

Christian rushed in, pushing aside the referee in the heat of the moment. David Hart Smith knocked away the attacker and then threw him swiftly over the ropes where he could not interfere with Tyson's pin. After the count was finished, the victorious Hart Foundation celebrated triumphantly. They had defeated Jericho and Christian! The men that had harassed and tormented them well before they even were collected on the same brand had finally been decimated by the united power of the Harts.

"Serves Jericho and Christian right to try and destroy a great lineage out of whatever jealousy or rage convinced them to strike in the first place," said Jim Ross, happy to see justice prevail.

"Together they rise and much harder do they fall. The Harts are one group you better hope you're stronger than if you want to attack them as a whole." Nathan replied. "I'm sure Jericho will think twice before he throws his fists into another legend of the business like Bret Hart, but speaking of legends; I can't help but anticipate the next match up greatly."

"Ultimate Warrior, the reigning National Champion defending that prestigious title against Ric Flair and Hulk Hogan."

The first one to enter the arena was Ric Flair. His presence was heavily unappreciated and the man himself could feel the shroud of distaste blanket over him when the crowds booed and gestured vulgarly toward him. He had insulted the greats of the industry and whined when he could not win a match until having finally forced Shawn Michaels into submission during Wrestle Jam. His poor sportsmanship and horrid attitude had garnered him no spot in the hearts of the fans, but as a villain, he triumphed and relished the negative attention. Flair entered the ring and removed his sparkling robe to reveal the matching blue trucks and black pads, and boots beneath.

The real hero of the match was the man that had been the savior of integrity for so long and his name was Hulk Hogan. Though he was much older now, he still had some fight left in him to go a few more rounds with his old rivals and even a few youngsters. He played to the crowds as he entered the ring. He posed continuously for the crowds that loudly for the legendary Hulkster. With the support of the crowds behind him, he felt he could do anything and especially win a match consisting of two men with poorer in-ring ability than he had.

All the was left was Ultimate Warrior.

Crashing through the curtains and racing down to the ring like a rogue freight train was the Warrior himself! He unleashed his energy to reach the ring and then as he ascended the rim, he shook the ropes like a savage bear. Once he entered, the charismatic and energetic attributes of the man seems to evaporate off of him. He handed his title to the referee and then confronted the two challengers with an immediate outburst of violence. Flair and Hogan were surprised by the viciousness of their assailant, it was as if he had no respect for anything around him.

Flair was the one to burst Warrior's bubble of energy and mayhem. With a low blow, he ceased all of Warrior's activities and then turned his attention to Hulk Hogan. Hogan had seen the strike and was well prepared for Flair. He booted his old rival square in the face and then knocked him back down after Flair attempted to jump back up, as if the boot hadn't even affected by it. Hogan figured that his rival would refuse to sell his attacks properly, so to remedy this nagging troll of a man -- as he considered him, of course -- he grabbed Ric Flair by the throat and threw him into the upper-left corner. There he used Flair's own signature chest slaps against him to humiliate him in front of the cheering crowds.

"Hogan is staying on the offensive with Flair." Jim Ross announced.

"The all American legend has the ability to win this, but it is a triple threat and there is certainly a wild card in the match. I personally think the ball could be in anyone's court with this one," Nathan replied.

"One thing is for sure, Flair's chest will be hurting after this match."

"That it will, J.R."

Hogan freed Flair from the corner and let him fall to the canvas. The Hulkster turned, he had almost completely forgotten Ultimate Warrior was even in the match. This was something he'd never soon forget again as Warrior dropped him like a ton of bricks after a stiff clothesline. The face-painted madman raised his rival up onto his shoulders with both hands pushing him up in an almost unfathomable display of strength. Hogan knew what was next, he couldn't punch out of it, because when he had tried to, Warrior still dropped him harshly onto the canvas behind him.

Warrior was known for being a stiff competitor with hips opponents. Whether this was because he had little respect for his opponents or little in-ring ability was still unknown. Only Warrior had the real answer to this, but he wasn't one to share. He ran the ropes and upon return, he splashed down onto Hogan's back and pinned him.

_SMACK!_

Warrior was kicked away by Ric Flair. This infuriated the wild man. He charged the Nature Boy and clotheslined him into the ropes. Warrior pinned Flair for the full three count and retained his National Championship Title once again. It came as a deafening blow to the egos of both Flair and Hogan, but it would heal in time. Warrior was like a shadow that would attack and attack with great ferocity, but he wasn't anymore than that. Just a shell that knew how to attack, but not live. Either way, he escaped with his title to celebrate alone.

"What an event it has been, thus far, but it promises to get even greater!" Jim Ross said.

"Right J.R. Up next is the hell in a cell match between the two brothers of Undertaker and Kane," replied nathan Black.

"This all started when Paul Bearer and returned to exact revenge on Undertaker for burying him in a prison of cement."

"Then suddenly, out of the fires of hell came Kane. Kane helped Paul bury Undertaker into the ground, and taking the Urn in doing so."

"Right, Nathan, but one must wonder what will happen when these two finally collide once again tonight." Jim Ross said, "when Undertaker returned from the grave, he burnt his brother and took back the Urn. He had taken it to Death Valley where he has promised to bury Kane after tonight. Tension has risen up to this point and it's finally at its breaking point."

"Kane and Undertaker. Hell in a Cell. The brothers of destruction finally destroy each other and it's all coming up now." Nathan announced, excited to see what could come of the match.

The lights inside the arena dimmed to a blood red color. All eyes were on the stage when suddenly an explosion of fire overtook the entirety of the stage. Kane, now healed of his minor burns and without his mask once again, stepped through the smoke and fiery plumes that jet up into the air like geysers from hell. They lowered and eventually ceased once he reached ring. One thing everyone had noticed from his entrance was that Paul Bearer seemed to be no where in sight. Kane was utterly and entirely alone in this fight against his powerful brother.

Kane entered the ring as the lights blackened. The flashes that flickered around the arena like stars bursting in the night reflected off of the steel caging that boxed Kane inside the squared circle. Soon Undertaker would step inside the cell with him and once the door closed, there would be no escape for either man. The cage was twenty-feet high with a steel mesh roof that would seal the two off from the outside world. It didn't worry Kane, but he did know that this was Undertaker's match. The cell was where Undertaker was at his most dangerous.

Undertaker appeared like a ghostly figure behind the dense fog and blue lights that drained out all other colors from the arena. The black figure turned the corner and slowly ascended the steps that brought him into the cell. Kane watched his brother as dead man removed his coat and hat, handing them to whom ever was brave enough to grab the items from him.

An eerie silence clouded the arena. The bell had rung, but Undertaker and his brother stood face to face exchanging cold and piercing glares. Each brother waiting for the other to strike first, but it was finally Kane that broke the silent fog and swung a heavy fist toward his brother.

Undertaker stepped out from the realm of shadows and into one of pain and destruction. He countered his brother's advances with a choke toss that managed to push Kane into the ropes and cage wall behind them. Kane used the momentum to charge, but they both had struck one another with equally powerful boots to their opponent's chest. Both fell flat against the canvas and then raised up as if compelled by an unknown magical force that commanded Kane and Undertaker to sit up. Being the first to his feet, Kane gained the advantage and pummeled his older brother with a forearm smash and punches to his back.

The assault had given Kane the gift of a deeply angered Undertaker. Undertaker punched at Kane's sides, scraping his gloved knuckles into his brother's rib cage. When he had Kane backed into the upper-right corner, he decided to take a risk; he raised himself up onto the top rope with Kane's arm in his grasp, then leapt down after him with an old school lariat. The risk had proven to have not been worth taking when Kane caught his brother by the throat. Undertaker didn't seemed phased by failure, he simply had grabbed Kane as well by the throat and soon the struggle became a battle of will. Who would falter and fall prey to the chokeslam of his brother?

"Undertaker and Kane in a parlous situation," said Jim Ross, his eyes glued to the screen on the desk as it gave him a better view of the action inside the ring than watching through the steel mesh.

"It seems that Undertaker is trying to push Kane against the cage, and Kane is trying to force Undertaker to his knees." Nathan said, "this could really go either way, I believe."

The conflict between the two brothers ended with Undertaker achieving his goal. He pushed Kane into the cage and then broke off from the choke hold by whipping his opponent across the ring. Undertaker stopped his running brother dead center in the ring with a devastating chokeslam that ended in a thunderous thud that shook the canvas below them. Undertaker sealed the assault off with a high leaping leg drop that crashed down onto his brother's chest like a wrecking ball smashing down into its target. Undertaker threw himself onto Kane with a pin, but the big red machine had quickly kicked out to continue the match.

As the match raged on, it seemed as if the two brothers had forgotten that they were boxed in by steel and mesh. Rarely had the metal walls partook in the family quarrel in the form of one man pushing the other away or using it as a means to box in their opponent further and assault them with direct close-combat strikes. This changed when Undertaker had ran Kane's skull into the frail door. It burst open like a bullet shattering through glass. Kane spilled onto the matted floor outside the ring and wasn't far behind, stalking his prey.

The change of scenery changed everything for the two men. Suddenly they were no longer caged in and forced to fight within the restrictions that the cell enforced on them as if they were prisoners trapped inside a small room, limiting the destruction they were more than capable of breaking out.

Kane struck Undertaker in the ribs and after having his head slammed into the barricade that separated them from the cheering, excited fans, he was able to turn the tables around with a thrust to the throat and an irish whip. Stopping at the steel steps, Undertaker turned and used a hip toss to smack his brother's back into the metallic steps, the sound echoing throughout the arena.

Undertaker began to ascend the steel cell. As he did, Chavo Guerrero race down the aisle to aid Kane. He was able to latch himself onto the left leg of the Dead Man, but Undertaker easily kicked the intruder away. Kane and Chavo soon followed the Phenom up to the top surface where they could look almost eye-level with the balcony seated fans. Undertaker urged them to near him, but Kane and Chavo would take their time and planned out a strategy. The divided on each side of Undertaker, slowly closing in. They were close to Undertaker when they heard a familiar, high pitched noise coming from the 'S' shape stage.

"You think you can defeat Undertaker in a hell in a cell match, Kane?" Paul Bearer yelled to them. Mick Foley ran down to the ring from behind Bearer to aid Undertaker in fighting off the two attackers. "Oh, yes!" Paul raised the urn high for Undertaker to draw further power from.

Kane and Chavo charged forth! Undertaker struck down the smaller wrestler, but Kane was more than a match for his brother. Kane, ready to drop his brother through the cell, was forced around by Mick Foley and found himself coming close to the edge after the legend pulled the sock out from his brown sweatpants and jammed it as far into Kane's throat as he could. Chavo was now left to the hands of Undertaker. As he stalked the intruder, Undertaker raised his right hand to signal a coming chokeslam. Chavo made a hasty retreat, climbing down faster a speeding torpedo.

Undertaker sharply turned his head toward Kane. Mick Foley climbed down to catch up with Chavo and soon it was just the brother's at ringside with Paul Bearer far below. Kane had betrayed Paul when he and Chavo ditched him during Undertaker's rampage. When unguarded, the Urn was easy to steal back from Kane's dressing room, it would serve little help to the Dead Man who had now become far greater than the power of the urn, but it still served a sentimental purpose to Paul and he raised it high in support.

Undertaker ripped Kane off the steel mesh surface of the cell and in a display of his great strength, held him up high for a chokeslam that inevitably collapsed a section of the cell with the crashing body of Kane. He hit the ring with a loud thud and the fans roared in surprise and excitement. Undertaker hung over the side of the opening and dropped to his feet. At seven feet, he was able to take the impact of the landing well, even with a slight wobble of his knees, he managed to keep upright and standing tall over his fallen opponent.

Undertaker pinned Kane and the victory was his.

"Undertaker wins!" Jim Ross exclaimed, unable to hold in his excitement. "Undertaker wins! My god, Kane crashed through the cell and I don't know how anyone could have survived such a long fall!"

"Kane will walk it off tonight, but I know that he'll be feeling that fall in the morning," Nathan replied with an amused grin. "I honestly did not expect Undertaker to overcome the odds when Chavo came to the ring, but then Mick Foley and Paul Bearer helped turn the tables around and Undertaker took that opportunity that Foley gave him to chokeslam his brother through the steel cell. The Dead man prevails still."

The ring stood empty in the middle of the arena. A lone referee entered the squared circle and soon followed a flood music. The crowds booed with displeasure and rejection when the music was accompanied by the challenger for the World Heavyweight Championship Title: Randy Orton.

Orton wore a shroud of confidence, but though it could fool the fans, it couldn't fool himself. He was nervous to step into the ring with Sting. His attempts to overcome the Main Event Mafia had mostly ended in failure and he knew if it came down to bringing Legacy against the other faction, he'd have a higher chance of walking out without the championship.

He entered the ring at the corner where he would often pose for the crowds -- probably for himself -- then hopped down and waited for the champion to enter the arena. That man had finally come and he wasn't alone.

Beside Sting was Kevin Nash and Booker T, but they had not followed him down to the ring. Sting walked alone whilst the rest of the members of their faction remained on the 'S' shaped stage to police it for any interruptions from the cowardice members of Legacy. They won't soon be ruining the last chance for Sting to beat respect into the cocky youngster.

When inside, Sting allowed the referee to hold up his championship title belt for all to see. It was sparkling, golden, and demanded all eyes focus onto it as if it was the most precious, most prestigious thing in the world. Orton took his eyes off to focus on Sting who had started to disrobe his trench coat and ready himself for the battle ahead.

The first combatant to make physical contact with their opponent was Orton. He didn't believe in wasting time when there wasn't any to squander. He kneed Sting and pulled him into a suplex. With Sting being first on the canvas surface, Orton attempted to keep him planted on his back with a jumping knee drop.

Sting dodged.

Sting rose up to his feet rather quickly. Orton lunged forth to jab him in the ribs, but Sting had connected his fist with Orton's face first. He used an irish whip to send his opponent horizontally across the ring. Orton ran himself into Sting's belly to back suplex and found himself being locked into a Scorpion Deathlock. He managed, just barely, to pull himself away in time and roll under the ropes to escape outside of the ring. Orton recuperated for a brief moment before he was forced back into the ring when Sting eagerly climbed outside after him.

He took the initiative against the champion and connected a sudden RKO finisher on Sting. Out of the corner of Orton's eye, he noticed Nash and Booker coming down to the ring to stop his pin, but Sting was the one who finally ended it at the two count. He continued to keep his opponent covered with attacks and moves that would press Sting to the ring more and longer. Eventually he pulled the desire to try the RKO once more.

A feeling broke through the grip adrenaline and will held over Orton. It was like a boiling feeling that forced him into a dark primitive world of instinct and mindless rage. He lost himself in the moment, waiting for Sting to slowly arise from his feet. When he saw a moment to kick the champion, he took it. The RKO, he thought, would come after as a parting gift to the defeated.

Orton missed!

Sting dodged the punt and turned the tables on the challenger by grabbing his legs from behind and pulling him down for another Scorpion Deathlock. It was successful in its second attempt to quell the viper. Orton, overtaken with pain and rage had been forced to tap out to Sting's submission hold.

The champion celebrated with the two members of the newly reformed Main Event Mafia and the championship title was returned to him. Orton lay defeated until his own faction came to retrieve him. The Main Event Mafia quickly ran them out of the arena so not to interrupt the victory of their champion and group. The youngsters in the company had finally been shown the ropes and put in their place.

"We've come finally to the main event of the night. Universal Championship Title holder Triple H will defend that prestigious belt against Jeff Jarrett." Said Jim Ross

"Previous owner of the Heavyweight title, Jarrett lost to Sting before the shift in the Roster had caused the titles to cross brands," Nathan explained. "Ever since Triple H came to Raw, Jarrett had had his eye on that title and finally they will come together in a battle of strength, will, and pride."

"Who will come out the champion?"

The challenger was first onto the stage. He stood, ready and certain of his chances. Jarrett walked down to the ring and soon entered it, not hesitating to force his opponent out quickly so that they may bring on the match that he had been waiting for ever since losing the prestigious Heavyweight Championship.

Inside the ring, Jarrett watched onward. It seemed to take forever for his opponent to arrive, but he knew the match would happen and the title would soon be in his grasp. When he finally heard theme song that accompanied Triple H. Jarrett was ready for the fight of his life.

Coming out in a casual manner, Triple H sipped at his water bottle and then tossed it toward the fans to his left. He tugged on the belt that draped over his right shoulder and held it up as he posed, showing off his built physique in front of a dazzling and enormous display of sparks and pyro. It ended with a mist of water and the champion walking down to the ring.

Jarrett watched on as Hunter Hearst Helmsley as he rose up onto the outside rim of the ring. He let out one last spray before Triple H came in with his eyes locking immediately onto the challenger of his golden title belt. It was soon handed off to the referee for the fans to see that this would indeed be a title match.

The bell rang and the match started off with both combatants slowly coming toward one another to meet at the center of the ring. Unsure how to begin, Jarrett tugged his opponent in with a grapple lock and manuevered himself around the back of his opponent. There he tightened his arms around Triple H's neck and forehead into a sleeperhold.

Pushed into a defensive position, Triple H elbowed Jarrett until he was able to force off hold and run toward the ropes. When he lunged toward Jeff, he brought him down with a knee lift. The match was now was going at his pace, and he decided to inflict as much direct, heavy damage upon Jarrett as possible to punish and torture him before he would decide to use the pedigree.

Jarrett seemed to have another plan.

He dodged the knee drop Triple H slammed into the canvas with, then Jarrett climbed up to his feet and used a running DDT to plant his opponent face first on the white ring surface. He would ensure Triple H did not get another chance to switch the position of power with him again. All he needed to do is try submission holds that he had planned to utilize prior to the match and hope that by wearing down the champion, he would exhaust him quicker for an easier pin. That was Jarrett's plan, but with an opponent like Triple H, he knew it would be a hard task to achieve.

Triple H had his own idea of how he would eliminate the competition for his title. It did not include being pummeled by a less muscular opponent with a larger ego than his own. He worked hard to fight back against Jarrett's second submission hold and soon he was released from it -- of course, in part to Jarrett's inability to pry him from the ropes -- and then pulled himself back up to his feet. Triple H drove over Jarrett with a hard first like he was an unstoppable freight train breaking through a wall of bricks laid out in a row just for him. He enjoyed smashing through his opponent and he pulled Jarrett up between his knees for a pedigree, but it had ultimate failed to succeed with the man worming out to clothesline Triple H in retaliation.

The two wrestlers continued their struggle to gain the upperhand from one another. Back and forth they battled, one would gain momentum just to have it snatched away by the other and so on the loop went. It finally ended when Triple H was dropkicked over the top rope and toppled outside of the ring like a wet noodle.

Something has to be done, he thought. He reached under the fabric that draped over the ring and showed off the organization logo and event title. His grip on the wooden handle that he had started to pull out was so tight that his knuckles began to whiten. A sledgehammer, he thought to himself. Perfect!

The match was under the common pinfall rules and he knew it would not benefit him to use it, but he would still, at least, hold the title afterward. If anything, he could distract Jarrett and then use that to force him into a pedigree. Triple H found himself face to face with his impatient opponent outside of the ring. Jarrett saw the weapon and tried to pry it from Hunter's clutches.

The tug-o-war for the weapon ended with it falling to the floor where they watched it rest against the black barricade. With it out of the picture, Jarrett clasped his fingers around his opponent's hair and tried to slam the head of the champion into the rim of the ring. Triple H excluded that from the playing field with a chop across Jarrett's chest. The grip around his air loosened and he freely took the advantage with the Flair-inspired chops.

Before the ten count, the two men were back in the ring. Triple H pulled the defeated mass between his knees and hooked his arms up with his. Triple H then jumped back, bringing Jarrett with him for the Pedigree. It smacked the top of Jeff's skull with the ring canvas and the match was seemingly over. Triple H pinned Jarrett and victorious in his attempt.

The champion retained his title!

"Triple H is still Universal Champion!" Declared Jim Ross. His voice straining with excitement. "Triple H! Triple H has done it!"

"That he has. I don't believe that these two have finished their quarrel however, but tonight, Triple H deserves a celebration fit for the king of kings. The champion goes home with his title once again," said Nathan Black, trying to calm Jim Ross before his commentary partner could lose his voice in the heat of the moment. The show ended with the champion reuniting with the other members of Degeneration X and celebrating inside the ring together.


	7. Raw 10

Wrestling Universe

Raw 10

I do not own any of the characters, people, or events involved that are associated with either ROH, WWE, TNA, and independent rights. This series is a writing exercise for myself and posted for those that wish to read.

The owner -- Nathan Black -- stood alone in the Raw ring. He waited for the crowds to calm down, bringing their deafening excitement to a low, dull simmer. "Good," he said when he was satisfied with the volume inside the arena. "I came out here to announced that at the _Night of HellI_ pay-per-view, there will be a fatal-four-way for the Universal Championship and World Heavyweight Championship."

"A fatal-four-way?!" exclaimed Jim Ross, surprised at the sudden announcement and said, "I'm shocked to see this come up so suddenly. Certainly Triple H and Sting will be involved, but who else could be, Cole?"

"I'm not even sure. We'll find out." Michael Cole nodded his had, baffled and intrigued.

"Also, there will be a match for the Universal Championship Title here tonight! Triple H will defend that title against Jeff Jarret; the winner will lead the fatal-four-way into _Night of Hell_." As the owner announced the groundbreaking re-match, Triple H's song cut him off before he could speak another word.

Assembling Onstage were the members of the reformed Degeneration-X. The only one of the group that held a title was Triple H, but Shawn Michaels and the Outlaws still seemed upbeat about their place and held their ground against the owner with their partner.

"What is this I hear about a championship match between Triple H and Jeff Jarrett tonight?" queried Triple H, uncertain if perhaps he heard wrong or if the owner was pulling his leg.

"You will face Jarrett tonight and your title will be on the line, Hunter." The owner made his announcement clear, "you will face him and the winner will be defend his new or retained title against three other individuals in the match."

"Exactly who are these other three individuals?" Triple H probed, threatened by the possibility that does not even need to be pinned to lose the title in such a match.

"That will be determined here tonight in three matches involving the top stars of this brand. The three winners will go on the pay-per-view event to face off one another and either you or Jarrett for the title." He said, "things need to be shaken up now and again, Hunter. If you think Raw is alone in this, I'm doing the same on iMPACT, but of course they will know ahead of time. You are finding out just now."

"I'll agree to the match tonight, under one condition,"

"I'll humor you. What is that condition?"

Triple H wrapped an arm around Shawn Michaels and pulled him front and center, saying, "if Shawn Michaels gets to be one of the individuals that partake in your little qualifying matches for a spot in the fatal-four-way at _Night of Hell_."

"I'll accept those conditions. Shawn, I'll put you against Jeff Hardy after The Rock and Scott Steiner have their match. Next."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jim Ross announced, "tonight we will see three qualifying matches for a title shot at the coming pay-per-view!"

"Also tonight we'll find out if Triple H will be leading the match as Champion or if it will be Jeff Jarrett defending a new gained title at _Night of Hell_," added Michael Cole.

"What an action packed Raw we'll have tonight. First up, of course is Scott Steiner versus The Rock in a match that will determine which individual takes the first slot in the fatal-four-way battle for the title."

Steiner was first to the ring. With a chain mesh draped over his head and his muscled pumped in a pose on the stage, he walked down after with a sudden pride in his step. This was his first chance at a title shot and all he had to do was defeat The Rock. It was a big task to ask of him, but he was confident enough in his ability that the most electrifying man in sports entertainment would not be able to fry the former Main Event Mafia member. He soon entered the ring, ready to take on his opponent.

The Rock was just as eager to enter in the qualification match as Steiner. He burst onto the scene with the whole of the audience behind him with support. It was clear whom they wanted to win that title shot, but it was up to the wrestlers skill to truly determine the victor between them. Rock climbed into the ring, jerking an eyebrow toward Steiner and brushing him off as he then ascended the nearest turn-post to return more attention to his the cheering crowds. The cheers were almost deafening, but soon they were quelled when the ring bell sounded off the start of the match between The Rock and Scott Steiner.

Like a clashing of titans, they smashed together with a grapple lock. Steiner threw off his famed opponent and again the locked into a grapple hold. This time, however, it was The Rock that triumphed.

Steiner looked up at his opponent after the spinebuster dropped him flat on the canvas. Rock pulled him up and whipped him hastily against the ropes, propelling him for a second devastating attack. Using a Samoan Drop, The Rock slammed Steiner back down into the canvas below where he then pinned him, trying for a three count, but failing. He brought himself up off the ground and pulled Steiner up with him.

Sporting arms far more muscular than that of The Rock's, Scott Steiner slammed them across his opponent's chest and then drew him closer. Steiner turned Rock around and bent him forward to position him for the maneuver. Steiner then pulled one of Rock's arms between his own knees and held it in place as the other one was pulled back and hooked his arm over it so that he could lift up his opponent horizontally across his chest and then slam his back down into the waiting canvas with a loud thud.

The Rock found himself flattened against the ring.

He rose up slowly as Steiner waited to use a finisher that may end his opponent quickly, but The Rock countered the maneuver and twirled his opponent around into a Rock Bottom. The move had devastating results for Steiner, but was able to aid in picking up the victory for The Rock. He celebrated and cleared the ring after his signature maneuver turned the tables in the match.

The Rock knew what it meant and he would finally get back on the road to the championship title he had came to take from whomever. He left the arena with Steiner in the ring and the title closer and closer.

"The Rock picks up the victory and will be our first man to enter the fatal-four-way for the Universal Championship Title at the coming pay-per-view event," Jim Ross announced.

"Either man could have been a major player in the match, but with the Rock being assured a title spot, I think he'll work even harder now to ensure that he wins the match." Said Michael Cole.

"Don't forget, Cole, we still have Shawn Michaels versus the enigma known as Jeff Hardy."

"And also facing off in a qualifying match is--" Cole found himself interrupted by a scene that played out on the large screen above the stage.

"You can do it," said Trish Stratus. She was prepping the fiery red-head, Christy Hemme for her upcoming match with the Women's Champion.

"Right! All I have to do is defeat her tonight and I get a chance for the gold at _Night of Hell_." She declared, stretching and punching the air.

Chyna walked into the dressing room. She glared at the two girls and then folded her arms at her chest, smirking sarcastically at them, saying, "you? Deafeat the Glamazon? I should have that title shot. In fact, I could probably go for any of the title belts the men are contending for." The door shut on her face and she had nearly broken in when all of a sudden a blonde haired, gold robed man walked up to her, his face peering over to look at her fierce, piercing glare. "What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"Do you know where the men's room is?" Goldust said, clutching is groin and doing a sort of twitching dance.

"Do I look a man?" Chyna pushed him into the wall.

"Well, sort. . ." Chyna didn't let him finish his response, but just kneed him in his golden loins and shoved him off as she walked away from view.

The screen returned to a shot of the arena.

"Oh my! Don't mess with Chyna, that's for sure." Said Jim Ross, shocked. "Can you believe what just happened?"

"I can and it terrifies my, J.R. She could beat up a lot of guys on the male roster out lifting a finger, I think I'll just pass her by next time I see her." Cole replied.

"Same here."

The first of the next two individuals to enter the arena was Jeff Hardy. Relatively hidden in the roster as a singles competitor, Hardy was now propelled straight up the ladder in this chance to gain contender status for the title. He had only one obstacle in front of them and that was the Heart Break Kid, but they've faced off before and Hardy felt confident in his chances. This match was as good as his. In theory.

He quickly descended the aisle and slid into the ring, posing for the fans at the corner turn-posts and then soon his opponent had made his own energetic arrival.

Like Hardy, Shawn had the support of the majority of the audience. Select few would boo, or some would seem neutral to his presence, but overall, the crowd seemed excited to see the legend in action. He knew most of that was probably due to his return to Degeneration-X with Triple H and the Outlaws. It was the only hope of dominating the brand and ensuring that Kai En Tai could not succeed in their goal to snatch all of the belts on Raw.

Shawn entered the ring after his pose atop the stage, ending in a sparkly display of pyro and excitement. He seemed indifferent to his opponent, concentrating more on himself and the crowd than Jeff Hardy. Neither men had any heat toward one another so it would make the match that much more competitive, but fun.

Jeff started off the match with a run up the ropes. He returned to find Shawn bent over and ready to toss him backward, but Jeff wasn't about to fall into the Heart Break Kid's trap. He kicked Shawn upward and then dropped him with a spinning wheel kick. Shawn jumped up to his feet just moments before Hardy had done the same. Both continued the match as Michaels punched and smacked his opponent toward the ropes.

Jeff dodged the last hit and traded places with Michaels, leaning him against the ropes as he then used a dropkick to cast Shawn out of the ring.

Hardy waited impatiently for his opponent to rise up, but Shawn wasn't as quick as Jeff and the man was itching to fly. He backed off a few feet from the ropes and charged! Hardy moonsaulted over the top rope and Shawn saw the body of his opponent crash down over him. The two battled shortly outside the ring until the count forced their re-entry into the squared circle. Shawn was gaining momentum again over Hardy and whipped him across, hoping to have some of Hardy's agility and stamina rub off on him. Shawn went for the Sweet Chin Music!

Hardy saw the boot headed his way. It was like quick and easy to miss if you were on the receiving end. From afar, Shawn's maneuvers seemed to run in slow-motion, but when you were racing toward that boot or watching the man come down with his legendary elbow drop, it all happened fast with devastating results.

Hardy dodged the kick.

He grabbbed Shawn's white boots and performed a quick enzuigiri. He rolled Shawn in a neat small package and the pin was quick. Too quick for Shawn to remember, but it didn't matter anyway, the match was done and it was Jeff Hardy advancing to _Night of Hell_ with The Rock in the fatal-four-way title match.

"Triple H's plan has completely backfired!" Announced Jim Ross

"It appears as if it'll be Jeff Hardy who will be our second known contestant for the Raw Brand fatal-four-way," Cole said.

"Well, they know that, but either way, Hardy is a talented young athlete and I think he has what it takes to get the gold once again."

"The next qualifying match is the deadly Phenom, Undertaker versus Chavo Guerrero."

"But before that we have Women's Champ: Beth Phoenix taking on Christy Hemme."

The champion stepped proudly to the ring. Still on her high horse after single-handedly pushing Santino's career into a ditch after he had assumed the identity of a rather grotesque female named _Santina_ and carried it over into the new organization. As champion, she had yet to be challenged, but this would finally be the first match where a possible contender could emerge.

Beth Phoenix stepped into the ring and ascended the ropes to show off the title with her signature pose. The match wasn't for the title and so when she handed the belt off to the referee, she knew she'd be getting it back, unlike Triple H who may or may not find it in his hands after _his_ match with Jarrett.

The energetic fiery Hemme took to the stage with fellow contender, Trish Stratus. Dressed in a tight red and black outfit, she posed with Trish in front of a pyro of red steam and sparks. As it dwindles beneath them, the two made their way down the ramp toward the ring where the women's champ awaited.

Jim Ross said as Hemme entered the ring, "this match is for the contender spot, but if Christy Hemme is unable to take one Beth, it will be Trish who will be taking the spot to challenge for the title."

"The odds are stacked against her, but if she comes through, then she's got the chance of a lifetime to snatch that belt from the Glamazon." Said Michael Cole.

Hemme and Beth collided with a grapple that transitioned into Hemme pulling her opponent under her arm for a headlock. Beth easily pushed out of the hold and ran her rival up to the ropes. Being a powerhouse, she slammed her opponent down with a hard hitting clothesline and then pulled her up for a scoop slam. Beth wasn't playing any games or taking any chances in this match. She was glad to be receiving a challenge for once, but she wasn't going to risk her title on an insipid little weakling. No, it would be Trish who gets the shot, in her mind.

Hemme struck backward with her elbow and then kicked the Glamazon in the abdomen. It bought her several seconds of time to pull the woman close and lift herself up like a swinging acrobat. She ripped Beth off the canvas only to send her back down with a huricanrana that nearly sent the glamazon out of the ring from under the ropes. Seeing the predicament her opponent was in, Hemme took advantage and climbed up onto the lower-right turn-post and then leapt high in the air to connect with the Glamazon's dangling head using a risky leg drop.  
Beth toppled backward out of the ring. She was hurried back into the ring by the two girls outside, but Hemme did not follow up her attack. Out of the corner of her eye, hair flew and a fist broke the wall of red lines extending from Hemme's head. The red was her hair, and the fist belonged to Trish Stratus. A heel turn? Beth wondered what it was Trish was doing, but by the time she came to her senses, Hemme was laid out in the ring for her to pin and she took that win without any hesitation. It seemed Trish too preferred that it was _her_ going to _Night of Hell_ with Beth for the title than some runt like Christy Hemme.

The move was booed, but the audience seemed to forgive Trish easily. Wether her attack was a turn for heel, or just a saving grace for her title shot, was still to be known. Trish walked up the aisle as she watched Beth hold the title over Hemme, eyes locked on the new contender.

Shown from the screen was another scene that played out in the backstage dressing rooms. This was of Triple H and Shawn Michaels with Kip and B.G. James. Shawn held an ice pack to his head, though he had not been injured.

"Can't believe you lost," Kip said.

"I could have had him! I could have!" Shawn tried to pick up his tattered ego, the reason for the ice-pack was to mend what remained of it that night.

"That's fine," Triple H stood up from the bench. "Jarrett tried to play the game once, and he lost. Tonight will be sudden death."

"If you need us, just do the signal. We're you wingmen!" Shawn said as he made and 'X' with his forearms.

"I got this one." Triple H smirked, knowing Shawn would do anything for his partner, even though he was making a light joke to lift the mood of the room. "Jarrett walks empty handed, I'll make sure of it." He then revealed the only partner he needed to go into the match with. A sledge hammer.

The mood shifted from a suspenseful excitement to a deafening roar of boos and rejection. Chavo made his way to the ring despite feeling the heavy animosity from the crowds. They would not soon forget him siding with Kane to annihilate Undertaker during the hell-in-a-cell match. It didn't matter to him either way, but he knew his upcoming match would be punishing if he lost and if he won. His match was a qualifying battle for a spot in the fatal-four-way. His opponent: Undertaker.

Chavo entered the ring from under the bottom rope and kept himself calm and collected. A little too calm and collected. Perhaps there was something up his sleeves, but perhaps he was just cocky.

His calm posture was put to the test the moment the lights blackened and a single bolt of lightning struck the Raw stage. A heavy fog began to form around the arena, oozing out from between the holes in the mesh steel that formed the surface of the ramp and stage. Once the stage seemed all but visible, a black shadow formed at the center and slowly crept forward. A second, taller shadow formed just behind it and soon the first one poked through the fog to reveal that it was Paul Bearer leading Undertaker to the ring like he had many times before.

Their encounter which ended with Undertaker taking out his revenge for Paul's betrayal had satisfied the deadman and now his sights were set on Chavo Guerrero and his brother. The urn, though belonging to Kane -- so said the Undertaker -- was held by Paul for safe keeping. What power still intoxicated the dead man was little, but enough that Paul could still use it to aid him if needed.

Undertaker lifted the lights at the steps and soon made his entrance into the ring. After the hat and trench coat were removed, he stood motionlessly with his eyes transfixed on the smaller man across the ring.

_BOOM!_

A great fiery explosion broke the concentration of the Undertaker. It was Kane! It was a diversionary tactic! Chavo lunged for the dead man with a pair of brass knuckles already clenched around his whitening fingers. The Dead Man turned his head to see his opponent rear his fist to strike. Paul yelled to Undertaker to fight! Kane was running to the ring now.

Undertaker dropped his opponent with a big boot kick to level him out onto the canvas. He then turned to his brother, Kane. Kane met Undertaker's chokeslam, landing with a loud thud that nearly shook the ring off its foundation. Once the bell rang, Undertaker pulled Chavo up for the Last Ride. It was a dangerous and greatly effective powerbomb and once it was successfully operated, Undertaker pinned Chavo for the quickest win for the qualifying matches.

Undertaker rose up to return his attention to his brother. Kane would pay for disrupting his match. Paul screamed at Kane, angered by the betrayal of his adopted son. Kane retreated and slowly stepped backward up the aisle. He would not face Undertaker this time, but soon the brothers of destruction would meet again. Chavo joined Kane soon after, rolling out of the ring once he came to. The ring was the last place either wanted to be when a deeply angered Dead Man stood tall before them. Undertaker motioned a thumb across his neck as his eyes rolled white and his tongue extended in a toothy grin.

"This is it," exclaimed Jim Ross, continuing, "the main event of Raw is here! Triple H defends the Universal Championship Title against Jeff Jarrett."

"The winner will go on to defend their title at _Night of Hell_ in the fatal-four-way match," said Michael Cole.

"Triple H just came off from Summer Bash victorious over Jarrett, but can he keep it up tonight?"

"We'll find out now." Cole delcared as Jarrett entered the arena.

Jarrett stood with his signature acoustic guitar in hand. He glared out toward the crowds that filled the arena and then walked down the ramp toward the ring. When inside, he rested the guitar along the steel steps so that it would not fall and he could reach it if he ever needed to resort to dirty tactics for a quick victory.

He ignored the booing of the crowds and the derogatory signs that waved like flashing banners trying to get his attention. His focus was on the stage and his second chance to obtain the prestigious title away from The Game.

The wait for the champion seemed to take an eternity. During his time in the ring, Jarrett scanned the audience and the stage whilst standing at the back ropes. His eyes were pulled to the stage when the lights dimmed and flickered over the stage.

The Game was here.

Triple H stepped out onto the stage. He held his water bottle in one hand and the sledgehammer in the other. Jarrett's eyes walked the weapon intently, but he had brought his own and didn't think Triple H would come to the ring on his own as well. They both wanted to win this match. Badly.

Triple H considered his sledgehammer to be an equalizer in the match. Jarrett was a dirty bastard that would do anything to seize whatever he wished. Triple H would ensure it took more than cheap tactics to climb the ladder of success. The belt was his and no one else will touch it, he thought.

Triple H climbed the side of the ring and sprayed a mist of water into the air, then tossed the half-empty bottle out to the crowds. He stepped through the ring to the dirty back-handed attack from Jarrett. Triple H dropped the sledgehammer and his body became forced into submission as Jeff pounded and kicked away at him.

Jarrett saw the chance to strike him when his opponent's back was turned. Triple H always posed for the crowds and that was when Jeff knew he had his best chance to take the advantage over the champion. Kick him down quick and fast and soon the match would be his.

Jeff continued the assault on The Game. Pulling his opponent up, he lifted himself up in a dropkick and then covered his victim for the pin.

_ONE!_  
_TWO!_

Triple H pulled out of the cover! He was dragged to his knees. When he flipped his hair back to see his attacker, Jarrett ran toward him with a boot ready to strike it's target between the eyes. Triple H grabbed the swinging leg and swatted him aside with an elbow to the gut. Triple H was not going to let this assault continue any further. He was the Cerebral Assassin, not Jeff.

The Game rose up and bulked his muscles in a display of rage. He grabbed Jeff by the hair and whipped him vertically across the ring. When they met at the center, Triple H hoisted up his opponent and dropped him over onto the canvas with a powerful spinebuster. He then covered Jarrett, but the counter was shorter than that of Jeff's on him. Triple H yelled out, but knew it wouldn't help his situation. He lifted himself up and then his opponent.

Jarrett struck his rival's abdomen in a futile attempt to escape his grasp, but Triple H wasn't letting go. Not so easily, at least. He lifted his knee as Jarrett's face was smashed down into it and he let his opponent crumble to the canvas.

Triple H pulled hurriedly at the legs of his fallen opponent, trying to maneuver a figure-four leg-lock on Jeff Jarrett. Jeff scraped at the ring and pulled, kicked, and dragged out of the hold before it could be executed successfully. That was the _last_ thing he needed a match for the title. He pulled himself up by the ropes, fending off Triple H's quick jabs and forearm smacks across his back by elbowing him and occasionally raking against his opponent's eyes until he was finally able to stand on his own two feet without aid of the ropes.

As the referee began a count once Triple H landed firmly on the mats outside of the ring, Jeff snuck to the upper-left corner of the ring where he had stashed his guitar against the steps. With it in hand, pulling it through the ropes and holding it with both hands like a big, wooden bat, he waited for Triple H to enter the ring.

Kai En Tai rushed down to the ring to distract the referee. They had not touched Triple H, but The Game tried to chase the Japanese faction away once he gripped the sledgehammer tightly, his knuckles whitening around the wooden handle.

Triple H rolled into the ring. Kai En Tai mock charged the ring by hopping onto the rim to try and sway the referee from the two individuals. They hoped Jarrett would be able to smash Triple H before the sledgehammer was allowed to taste the open air and the flesh of its victim.

Triple H stood. Jarrett charged forth with the guitar held high!

_SMACK!_

_CRASH!_

Both weapons struck their targets. The sledgehammer drove into Jarrett's abdomen and the guitair formed a collar around Triple H's neck. His hair poking through the open hole, tangled against the metal, coiled strings. Sun Xun dared to enter the ring. The mess needed to be clean and the job Jeff had paid them to do still needed to be done.

He pulled the guitar from the body of the champion, and then carried away the sledgehammer. When the Referee finally turned, a scowl painted across his face and he yelled to Xun not to enter the ring with the weapons -- or at all, in fact. He started a second count with both men laid flat on the white canvas.

Who will be first to rise? The crowds chanted for Triple H. Kai En Tai watched on from the ramp, hoping Jarrett would be able to pull himself on top of Triple H in time.

"6" The count rose and the suspense grew even higher.

Triple H moved.

He looked over to Jarrett whom had also started to budge. Triple H was first to his feet at the count of nine. He decided that enough was enough, it's time to trash this bastard with a pedigree! He dragged up the lumbering body of his opponent, position him between his knees and hooking his arms under Jarrett's.

Taka Michinoku broke through his faction. He tried to slide into the ring, but Triple H had pushed off his opponent to deal with the slender Japanese wrestler. It was in this moment that Jarrett took the final shot. He backed away and as his opponent turned, he charged and with a running DDT, was able to plant Triple H down for a full three count.

Jarrett, the new champion, the winner of the long and grueling match was able to stand victorious over the cerebral assassin. He rose his arms up, the title held tightly in his exhausted, yet clenching hands. Kai En Tai, satisfied that the man had won, retreated to the back where Jarrett would soon pay them for their aid in the match.

"Damn Jeff Jarrett!" Jim Ross yelled. "He cheated and he won the belt! I can't believe it!"

"With the help of Kai En Tai, Jarrett seems to have picked up the win and the Universal Championship title from Triple H. Jeff Jarrett, as it appears, will be leading Raw's Fatal-Four-Way match at _Night of Hell_." Michael Cole said.

The show ended with Jarrett celebrating over the fallen body of Triple H.


	8. iMPACT 10

Wrestling Universe

iMPACT 10

I do not own any of the characters, people, or events involved that are associated with either ROH, WWE, TNA, and independent rights. This series is a writing exercise for myself and posted for those that wish to read.

To open the show, Orton stood in the ring with the rest of Legacy. Orton held a microphone to his lips, but waited for the heat that crashed over him like a tsunami from the crowds settled. He shouted to them, telling them to shut up, but it had only made the noise deafening in response to his attitude.  
"I am speaking!" Said Orton, glaring around the arena and turning to the stage where Sting appeared with Booker T.

"What are you doing out here, Orton? I beat you at Summer Bash and the Main Event Mafia has proven to be more than a match for your lackeys," said Sting.

"Shut up! I demand to be in the qualifying match for iMPACT's fatal-four-way at _Night of Hell_." Orton spat.

"You had your shot, Orton. It is time for someone else to have a turn." Sting added, "haven't you been beaten enough?"

"You know what?" Booker T intervened, "I think we should give him a shot. This sucka can get in if he beats our newest member to the Main Event Mafia. You dig?"

"I'll take it!" Orton shouted.

"Orton, I'll give you that chance, but if you lose, then I don't want to hear any more from you. You'll shut up and find your place in the back of the line like all the other up and coming talent here." Sting agreed.

"Fine. Just put me in the match." Orton said, his face reddened with rage that he had not even been considered in the first place for the qualifying matches.

From behind Orton came a loud smacking sound. He had been pelted over the back of the head with a chair. The rest of Legacy were laid out just has Orton had and the man standing in the ring was Edge. He had returned from injury and ready to kick as much ass as needed to get a title shot.

Edge picked up the microphone, grinning, he said, "hello Sting, Booker T. Orton had his chance and he was annihilated every time." He looked back at the mess he had created, his grin widening. "I don't think it's fair to people like me that we have to wait while the same four people get chosen for every title event."

"You want in now, too?" Booker T griped, hoping no one else tried to step to the plate after Edge.

"Edge, I'm really not in the liberty to book matches. That belongs to the owner, but if you think you can get that title shot, then you go right ahead," Sting responded. "Either way, I've come through hell and back and held this title for a good while now, I doubt you or Oton, or anyone else that wins the qualifying matches tonight will be able to take it away from me."

"I'd like to bet on that." Edge challenged Sting.

"How about we have our new member take _him_ on, instead of Orton?" Booker turned to Sting.

All eyes watched the stage as suddenly the man in question appeared. The newest member of the Main Event Mafia was none other than Batista. He joined with Sting and Booker T at the edge of the stage and, mic in hand, spoke in regards to whom he would be facing in the qualifying match.

"It's good to be back." Batista said, scanning the excited fans around the arena. "Since I've returned and Edge has returned, I think I'll take you on. I've faced Orton far too many times to be scared of losing to him."

"Good." Edge smirked deviously, seeing the championship draw closer in his mind.

"Then it is settled. Edge versus Batista for the main event qaulifying match to see who will join the other two contestants in the fatal-four-way at _Night of Hell_." Sting said.

After a commercial break that allowed the ring to be cleared and readied for the first match of the night, the combatants arrived. Newcomer Amy Vapor, dressed in a blue top and black skirt -- with matching boots and pads -- descended the aisle with her tag partner, Melina. Dressed in similar colors, but in a tighter, shorter outfit, Melina extended her legs in a split as she climbed the rim. She then crawled inside and rose up to greet her partner at the center. Together, the decision was that it would be Melina to start first. She had more experience with the wrestling industry and the newer heel still had some to learn from the dirty tricks of the game.

Also new, but not to wrestling, was Lisa Marie Varon, formerly known in TNA as Tara and in WWE as Victoria, she used her own name this time to halt any chance of disappointment in selection. Most of the wrestlers had carried over which name they had been going as, but some changed due to a personal distaste for what ever they were forced to pen themselves as.

Lisa Varon and Natalya entered the ring and it was Natalya who began the match against Melina. The other women took their places behind the ropes, waiting for a tag, waiting for their chance to shine. Not only was this match a female tag bout, but the winner had been promised a chance at a qualifying match for a brand new title, a title yet to be placed on either brand.

What the name of the title was unknown, but it involved the entirety of the roster being able to challenge for it. It, however, was only in the back of the girls minds as they wrestled in the ring. Melina twisted Natalya's arm for a wrist lock and she then was elbowed in retaliation. Natalya whipped her opponent toward the corner where her own partner stood in wait.

As a member of the new dynasty of Harts and the reformed Hart Foundation, Natalya was a great tag partner to have. She knew the ropes and she knew the moves, but she had not been given the chance to tag with anyone since her early WWE days. This was that chance and she tagged in her partner as they double-teamed the opposing female.

As far as Melina was concerned, the ring seemed to have shrunken. She became quite familiar with the corner Natalya and Varon occupied. They interchanged tags and not once did a first, submission hold, or kick stray far from their opponent. Hope was fading fast, but energy was boiling up inside the newcomer. She wanted in. Now! In order to save her partner and the match for the heel females of iMPACT, Amy dropped off the rim of the ring and raced around to attack Natalya off the rim. It singled out Lisa Varon and soon Melina began to find her footing and the slow rise against the 'good' fight.

Natalya clenched her eyes shut as her head smacked into the steel steps and then was thrown into the steel pole that held the ring in place in its respective corner. It seemed that the heels were returning to power. Melina held Lisa Varon in a tight body scissors hold, whilst Amy pummeled the Hart member into the outer mats.

Lisa reached the ropes. Natalya struck her attacker in the eyes with a flying right fist. The tables were quickly turning. Natalya raced to her corner when her partner lunged in for the tag. Got it! She rushed toward Melina before the woman could regain her senses and once the sharpshooter was locked in tight, no interference from Amy could have helped her. Melina tapped quickly and the side of good triumphed once again.

"Natalya and Lisa Varon win!" Don West said, "it was told that the winners of this match would be able to decide which of them got the chance to qualify for the title shot."

"Of course I told them that. Only one can take it, and I'm sure they'll choose right. The new belt can go to either Raw or iMPACT, but maybe if I want it to, it could be shared by both brands," Nathan teased.

"What is this new belt?"

"I'm not telling. We'll find out at _Night of Hell_. Next week, though, we'll see either Lisa or Natalya battle Santino Marella for the official qualifying match for the title shot."  
"Yeah, you mentioned the entire roster was entitled to a shot, but what does that mean?" Don pondered, "Santino has already held the women's championship, so why would he be in line for this?"

"Because he bothers me all the time for title shots. I give them to him in hopes that he can triumph and shut up, but he keeps losing. This is his absolute last chance." Nathan complained. "Hear me Santino? If you lose your match next week against either Natalya or Lisa Marie Varon, then you will not receive another title shot until you prove yourself worthy."

The screen atop the stage revealed the ever-temperamental James backstage with his newfound partner, Brandon Powers. James sat on the bench in the dressing room as Brandon wrapped set his wristbands in place and punched the air, preparing for his upcoming match.

"Take out Tyson Kidd, man." James cheered him on.

"I will. I'm glad you came to me when you needed a partner, you're cockiness is getting us a lot of attention." Brandon chortled, almost speaking to himself.

"What do you mean?" James gave his partner a stern glance.

Brandon stopped and turned toward James, throwing his hands up and laughing lightly, "heh, don't worry. I'm with you, man. I just mean, maybe we should take this a notch further? So far you've been getting by on just brass balls alone. Calling out Shawn Michaels' faith, insulting Abyss and Gangrel, not too mention our victory over them last week, I'm thinking if we take it to higher extre--" he was cut off by his partner.

"Extremes? Higher?" James pondered to himself, "our careers 'are' taking off like rockets, if you think about it. Perhaps, we should call ourselves. . ." he paused to think, then lit up, saying, "Team Rocket!"  
"Sounds great! Now, we're going to crash those tightwad Harts back down to Earth!" Brandon and James slapped hands and left the dressing room together, possibly hinting that James would be accompanying him to the ring in the match. They expect as much from Tyson Kidd as well.

Accompanied by Jimmy Hart, Tyson Kidd stepped out from behind the black curtains. He entered the ring and his manager set himself outside of the ring to oversee the match. His opponent entered the arena soon after Tyson stepped through the ropes.

Taller than his partner -- nearing 6'0" -- Brandon Brandon also had the signs of a build similar to that of The Rock or John Cena. New to the organization gave him the advantage to surprise opponents with his abilities, which were far more flexible than any John Cena type could -- for one, he had more than six moves.

Brandon came alone. It relieved the Hart member that the mouthy counterpart to his opponent would not be showing his face in the match. It is the reason he had not brought Bret Hart down to the ring as James was beginning to harass Michaels each chance he got and didn't want any of that to rub off on a man that has already been forced into more altercations than he had thought would come of managing the Hart Foundation.

Brandon slid into the ring, his smooth orange pants helping him glide easily inward without too much trouble. The canvas was cloth, and sometimes wrestlers would gain a slight skin burn from sliding too hard. Brandon pulled up his brown elbow pads and Tyson Kidd stood waiting for the bell to ring.

They met at the center with Tyson striking quickly through Brandon's attempt to grapple. With a roundhouse kick, Tyson knocked his opponent into the ropes and then whipped him across the ring to setup a high speed attack. Powers hooked around Kidd's dropkick and then crash down onto his opponent with a high jumping leg drop.

Brandon pinned!

Tyson quickly escaped by rolling his shoulder out of the cover and the referee called off the count immediately afterward. Brandon ran his hands through his short brown hair and complained to the referee, it was ridiculous to him, but the match still had to continue wether he thought he should have gotten the pin or not.

As he ascended off his knees, Powers found himself in the air through Tyson's suplex and then the young Hart member decided to pull his opponent into an ankle lock. Danger Powers grunted and yelled as the pain began to grow and expand through his body. It burned from the ankle down and he knew it wouldn't be much longer until he would have to tap out. Something had to be done to escape. Fortunately for him, the ropes were near and Brandon managed to -- just barely -- reach the ropes to break off the submission hold. He rolled out of the ring and favored the leg until he felt it was sound to apply pressure to the soft spot again.

Once again, they met. Brandon dodged a near hitting elbow and maneuvered out of a back body-drop. Tyson tried a different method: Speed. He raced toward the ropes. Powers ducked under his leaping opponent and then lowered himself to the canvas. Tyson, instead of hopping over and continuing his race to the ropes, slammed down on his opponent with a hard hitting knee drop and then tried to plug in the initiate another ankle lock.

Brandon was smart enough to avoid it this time. He Twisted out onto his back and kicked Tyson away. He then rushed and covered the Hart member, making a small package of their bodies to keep Tyson limited to movement. Brandon also held a the bottom rope when he noticed the referee was counting behind him. Once the pin was final, he broke off from his opponent and slid out of the ring to celebrate. He stole the win.

"How convenient that he just happened to cheat his way to victory." Said Don West.

"You got to do anything you can to win, sometimes. Don't forget that behind that heartthrob face is a heel just like his partner," Nathan explained to his commentary partner.

"I almost prefer James."

"How so?"

"At least with him, you know what you're going to get. Sometimes with these newer talent, you expect one thing and get something entirely different."

"I think you can apply that to just about everyone in the business and outside world."

After the match, James stepped out from behind the curtain with a microphone in hand and said, "Tj Wilson -- if you don't mind me calling you by your name -- you're adopted member of the Hart Dynasty. You're not really one of them, are you?"

Brandon stopped at the stage with his partner as Jimmy Hart and Tyson stood in the ring, inquisitive as to incisively critical comments he would have to say about them.

"Right, you have nothing to say for yourself, as it would appear." He slowly paced the stage as he spoke, "speaking of appearances: what exactly is that on your head?" He was referring to the small tussock of hair at Tyson's forehead. "It makes you look like an overly tanned robot," he began to do a twitchy robot dance, singing, "beep boop beep-beep badoop--"

"What do you want?" The Hart member cut off the quirky dance.

"Brandon and I want the titles." James answered, handing the microphone to his grabby partner.

"We here-tell that Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith of the new formed Hart Foundation -- or Hart Dynasty as it pertains to the two of you -- are the contenders to the Universal Tag Team Championship titles."

"Held by Cody Rhodes and Brian Christopher, of course," added James.

"You want to challenge us for the a chance at our future titles?" Tyson replied, wondering what Legacy may have to think about this. They would probably find it hilarious to see their rivals fighting over titles they don't have.

"Yeah, I think that is it. Right, Powers?"

"Yes, James. I think that's about right."

The owner suddenly stepped into the ring. Deciding to hold off his position as commentator for the time being if a scene like this was to play out before them instead of a match. He took the microphone from Tyson, and looked toward the two on stage and Tyson in the ring before he said, "well, we're all rushing to catch up here, aren't we? Next week will see Christian and Chris Jericho face Legacy for the tag titles." He said, "you guys will have to wait your turn, but I'll allow you two teams to battle it out next week as well to see who might step up if the title stays in the hands of Legacy."

"So the match is on? Because, I'm just hearing you run your mouth where it doesn't belong." James spat. "We're going to blast off to stardom, the fuel is lit and the coordinates are in. Just make the match and go back to your desk, Mr. Black."

"I don't think I like that attitude from you, but I'll make the match. I'll even go a step further and book James against David Hart Smith in a _first blood_ match for _Night of Hell_," replied the Owner. "If you lose that match, James, I'm going to ban you from appearing on three pay-per-view events."

"We'll take that risk." Brandon answered for his partner.

"Alright, next week we'll have a tornado tag match between the team of James and Brandon Powers versus Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith. Winner will receive the first title shot for the Universal Tag Team Championship against who ever wins the title match between Christian and Jericho versus Legacy."

Satisfied with the results of the challenge, James and Brandon retreated to the back. Nathan returned to the table as the commercial break broke up the segment.

Upon return from the break, Abyss made his descent to the ring. It was finally time for the iMPACT brand qualifying matches that would determine which three individuals would go up against on another and the title holder -- Sting -- at the coming pay-per-view event.

Abyss entered the ring and stood in wait for his opponent to arrive on the scene. He knew it was Booker T, a member of the newly reformed Main Event Mafia, and he knew Booker T would do anything he could to ensure himself a spot in the fatal-four-way match to secure the title for his faction.

After Booker T made his entrance to the ring, the two quickly got the match underway. Booker chopped his opponent across his broad chest and then whipped him horizontally across the ring. He raised his leg and whacked Abyss, but didn't topple him over. Booker then ran the ropes and came back with a powerful forearm smash that Abyss had managed to transition into a devastating, and ring shaking belly to belly suplex that evened the playing field.

Abyss turns his opponent around as he pulled him up and hooked an arm around his waist to hoist him horizontally against him. One arm held Booker's leg to keep him suspended over the canvas as he took a few steps and then dropped down on his butt, landing Booker on his back.

Booker T found himself planted against the ring by right and left punches from his opponent, then his hair was almost ripped from their roots as Abyss dragged the Main Event Mafia member to his feet. Book jabbed at Abyss' ribs.

A punch to the right! Punch to the left! He continued to strike until he managed to break free and run up the ropes for a quick burst of momentum that might help him regain control over his opponent. He finally whacked his masked opponent with a spinning crescent kick. It dropped Abyss with a loud thud and gave Book the opportunity for a quick, but futile cover. He broke out at two.

Frustrated from the failed pin, Booker dug his forearm into Abyss' face, pressing the mask to the man's squished face. After a short while, he released and pulled himself up to continue the offensive.

If Abyss wanted to win, he needed to do something quick. Booker T was leading the man into his finisher, an axe kick driven into a bent over opponent. As he saw Booker T racing toward him, he jerked his body up, grabbed the raised boot and pulled his opponent down into a leg lock. It broke off quickly, but Abyss was just as quick to then apply a chinlock against Booker T.

Booker T held onto his pride for as long as he could. On his stomach with his neck stretched back with Abyss' grasp on his chin, and body weight on Booker's back, he was reluctant to pin. Eventually the member of the Main Event Mafia had tapped out to Abyss. He was unable to break free or pull himself around to find any reachable rope.

As the first qualifying contender for iMPACT's fatal-four-way, Abyss celebrated by exiting the ring immediately before Booker T could recover from the brutal submission hold. He didn't need to pander to the crowd as a heel so the victory was fine with him without celebration.

The next match was between Randy Orton and AJ Styles. Two opponents that would have never met had the two companies not joined under the wallet of an ambitious and rich man.

Randy Orton was first to the ring, then AJ Styles. Orton, accompanied by his goons in Legacy, felt confident in his chances. He would do what he needed to do, which meant he was probably going to cheat in order to win the title shot at _Night of Hell_. Cheating was what the viper did best, for he had yet to properly dispense of his opponents in a fair and balanced match.

Alone, AJ Styles didn't need anyone to make himself feel safe in a match. He just needed his fists and wit. He entered the ring and as he did, Randy Orton immediately pulled him into an assault that ended with an RKO. Orton quickly pinned AJ Styles for a hasty victory. The pin hadn't finished to three and the match would have to continue. Orton wasn't pleased by the results, but if it meant punishing a man he detested, then it would just have to do.

_THUD!_

Orton dropped AJ Styles with another RKO and this time, the pin went through. He stood victorious over his fallen opponent.

Like vultures over a fresh kill, Legacy pecked at the man with their feet and fists until there was nothing left but a defeated clump of flesh and bones. They continued the assault in a brutal frenzy as if they were sharks ripping apart a large whale that dared to challenge their hierarchy in the oceanic kingdom.

Orton watched on as his men annihilated AJ Styles kick by kick, punch by punch, and almost leaving nothing left for their ravenous leader to devour when they were finished. As leader of the bloodthirsty pack, Orton wanted the best for himself.

He wanted to end AJ Styles career.

He had already earned the spot in the fatal-four-way match, but he wanted to ensure that AJ Styles would never be a threat to him ever again. How would he do this? A deadly punt to the head. He crouched down into the upper-right corner of the ring, watching Styles barely manage to pull himself on all fours like a scolded dog beaten by a pack of cold, vicious knaves. He had no awareness of where he was or what he was doing, only that he was alive and in pain. A lot of pain. He had no clue of the dangerous kick that would soon hit him in mere seconds.

Orton charged!

Just a foot away from kicking in AJ Styles' skull, Orton found himself falling backward into the white flat surface of the ring canvas. A spear from Batista slammed him hard. Next to Batatista were three men: Sting, Booker T, and even Hulk Hogan -- he had taken it upon himself to interfere -- all of which were ensuring Legacy could not stop Batista's own violent assault on the bruising viper.

Randy Orton may have one, but he was left in the ring as a defeated man. Hulk Hogan and Booker T helped slip AJ Styles back to the locker rooms whilst the leader of the newly reformed Main Event Mafia was able to hold his own against the exhausted goons of Legacy. They then soon escaped to leave the tattered mess crawling like sliced worms in the ring. Victory was theirs.

"What a rampage!" Don West exclaimed. "Randy Orton was about to punt Styles, but the Main Event Mafia and Hulk Hogan came down to rescue him."

"I'm sure they saw that, but what is intriguing is that next we'll see the newest member of the MEM face Edge for the last open spot in the fatal-four-way match for the World Heavyweight Championship," Nathan responded.

"Edge, returning from injury, will have to prove himself here tonight if he really is ready to get back into action and a major title challenge at that."

The main event was the final match that would determine who of the remaining two competitors would win the last open slot for the fatal-four-way match at _Night of Hell_. It starred the returning wrestlers: Edge and Batista.

Edge was the first one out. Edge had beaten the main event spot away from Orton of the show to prove that he was back and ready -- more than ever -- to get this title shot and possibly even the title itself. He entered the ring confidently, bouncing on the ropes before his boots touched the white canvas inside.  
Now it was Batista's turn.

Stepping out of the shadows, Batista hadn't seen much action in the Wrestling Universe other than obscure bouts. After sealing himself in seclusion, he was ready to burst into the light and that explosion of confidence expanded further with the forceful push of Sting and Booker T initiating him into the Main Event Mafia. The first man from the former WWE to have even been considered to unite with an elite panel of champions like Sting and Booker T. He would prove himself in this match. His only job: defeat Edge or weaken him so that he is not a threat in the fatal-four-way match. Sting had enough things to worry about, Edge was a wild card now and the idea that all of the competitors in the match were heels did not evade his mind.

With a grapple lock, the match began. Batista easily over powered age in the struggle of strength, but it was known early on that it would be Edge who would out-wit the larger man. Edge maneuvered Batista out of an attempt at a spinebuster and dropped his opponent down with a hasty counter DDT.

Edge pinned Batista, but it was quick and the match continued after only a two count. Unphased by the failure of his initial cover, Edge ran up the ropes and kneed his opponent back down into the canvas. He then stomped and taunted Batista before running horizontally across the ring for further momentum. He crashed down on his opponent with a high elbow drop, but Batista quickly recovered as it if was merely a mosquito bite.

Edge may have been quicker and possibly smarter than Batista, but he didn't have the muscle mass and the stamina of 'the animal.' He tried an enzuiguri, but it dawned on Batista as Edges boot came swinging around, and he grabbed that too.

Now on his back with his legs spread and held by his opponent, Edge was twisted and molded into an elevated single-leg Boston Crab submission hold. Edge tossed and turned, trying to rid himself of the pressure and weight of his opponent, but it was a swift kick to the inner thigh that caused Batista to back off.

Neither men were showing signs of wear or tear yet. Their bodies still in peak shape, no exhaustion settling in. Edge returned to his feet and grappled Batista's arm to send him running with an irish whip, but the transitional maneuver was reversed and soon Edge found himself against the ropes instead. He'd have to evolve and adapt to the retaliation, or find himself meeting the big boot of his muscular opponent.

Edge ducked!

Batista turned to find Edge coming back at him with a cross body. He hadn't enough time to react and catch him. Edge pinned his opponent once again, but this time, Batista managed to shove him off with enough force that Edge nearly flew several feet over the canvas before landing on his right hip.

"Edge can't seem to keep the animal under control," Don West commented about the struggle for power being displayed in the ring. "If Batista is able to keep Edge at bay, he may be able to pick up the win and possibly lighten the load Sting has during his match at _Night of Hell_."

"That would be too easy for him. Edge is a tough opponent and you can ask the Hart's for confirmation on that. Edge won't go down without a fight, I assure you that much." Nathan replied.

He was right. Edge refused to let Batista's constant counter attacks and unstoppable retaliations bring his spirits down. He didn't care that Orton was making it into the match. Edge didn't care that Abyss and Sting were in the match either; the title was what he wanted. He wanted to be the champion, the greatest heel and greatest wrestler in the industry. That was his goal for this match: Beat Batista and then take on whatever came.

What did come to him, was a large muscular man, ready to spear him in half. Edge reversed the charging bull by using his opponent's own weight and speed to smack him into the steel pole in the corner of the ring. Batista stopped almost immediately, reeling back from the pain that suddenly pulsated between his neck and shoulder.

Edge then threw down his rival with an impressive, long jumping bulldog facebuster. He didn't pin after, but he didn't want to. Pinning Batista now would have wasted the one thing that would allow Edge true victory in this match: The spear.

The very move that had betrayed Batista was the closest ally Edge ever had besides his former partner -- Christian. It never let him down and it always did what he wanted it to do and that was to annihilate the opposition. This time would be no different. He knew it was all that stood between Batista winning or him winning.

Batista slowly rose up to his feet. He wasn't yet facing Edge and so as the long-haired, wrestler squirmed with anticipation, his brain shot off like a bullet before its time. He couldn't handle it any longer. He needed to strike!

Batista turned.

Edge charged!

_SMACK!_

Edge smashed into his bulkier opponent like a runaway freight train crashing through a ton of bricks. The spear was devastating and the sound of their bodies connecting echoed the arena, but not as loud as the thunderous thud that came after 'the animal' slammed dramatically down into the canvas below him. Edge rolled over him and pinned as quickly as he could and as best as he was able to cover.

_One! Two! Three!_

Edge won! He had succeeded in returning with the biggest explosion possible. He rose up, victorious and celebratory! He kicked Batista, to the shagrin of the referee and booing crowds, but after a few strikes, the body of his opponent seemed to slip his mind and the reality of victory set in! This is my chance for the gold, he thought! _I'm going to take down Sting and his Main Event Mafia_!

The victory was short lived. Orton and Legacy raced down to the ring to pummel the opposing challenger for the Orton's future title. It was going to be Orton, not Edge that pinned Sting! That's what raced through Orton's mind, whereas the opposite played over in Edge's. Both heel, it didn't strike the crowd as shocking, but they wandered what would come of the sudden burst of aggression that broke out in the ring. Batista rolled out after Abyss then joined the fight.

It was only when Sting joined forces with Booker T and the deflated Batista did was the ring once again clear of the violence and mayhem that Orton and Edge brought forth in their war to be the one who would walk into the match in the best of shape to take out the champion.

The defeat was forgiven, but Batista still had some things to learn from these two before he'd be a fully trusted and accepted member of the Main Event Mafia. He was a main eventer, but he was also new to the group, that meant he'd have to prove himself even more now that Edge managed to wipe the canvas with him. One more wrong step, and Batista may find himself back with the lower card stars, jobbing to the mid-carders.

For now, however, the Main Event Mafia stood tall and proudly. They lost their matches, but it didn't matter. Sting was the one with the title and it wasn't going to be pretty if he had to defend it against both Booker T and Batista. They watched the squabbling heels back away as the show closed.


	9. Raw 11

Wrestling Universe

Raw 11

I do not own any of the characters, people, or events involved that are associated with either ROH, WWE, TNA, and independent rights. This series is a writing exercise for myself and posted for those that wish to read.

"Are you ready?" Said the voice that caused the arena to stand on their feet. Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and the Outlaws all entered the stage and gave the old D-X solute to the crowd as green pyro crossed over behind them.

They paraded toward the ring and inside, the antics of that pleased the crowds and DX alike continued until Triple H lifted a microphone to his mouth and uttered, "For those of you that have forgotten; we are Degeneration-X." The crowds responded loudly with cheers.

"Tonight," Triple H continued, "D-X is going to own Raw and the Wrestling Universe."  
"That's right!" Shawn said through a second microphone, "the fatal-four-way match is of no interest to D-X, at least not until we find out who our unlucky victim is going to be, but for tonight and every night onward, D-X is going to run things a little differently than snobby little Nathan Black."

"Who is he anyway? I didn't know anyone could be able to buy a second rate company from Dixie Carter, or even manage to wrestle a boring, outdated company from the old dead grip of a deluded man such as Vince," said Triple H, pondering how the transaction may have occurred.

"That doesn't matter, Hunter, but what does matter is that Mr. Black has run this company with a strict rule that seems to have kept things in order, and boring, if I might add."

"Right, Shawn. You see, we're going to prove to you and everyone here that Order leads to Degeneration and Degeneration leads to higher ratings and much more screen time for you and I."

The owner then cut them short. He stood at the stage with a microphone, dressed all in white and accessorizing with an expression of confusion and annoyance on his face.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked. "I work very hard to ensure that each show is good and things go accordingly. I have been generous with giving wrestlers like you all the chances you guys claim you need. The last thing I need is--"

"I'm sure the last thing you need is a microphone, because you're boring us to sleep with your voice." Shawn interrupted.

"Listen, you can say what you want. Bring Kai En Tai or Jeff Jarrett out here to shut us up, but there's one thing you can't do." Triple H leaned against the ropes, staring down the owner from across the arena. "And that is to bring us down."

"I can't bring you down?" Nathan began to sound more perturbed as he spoke, "I can't bring you guys down? Do you know who I am? I bought WWE from Vince McMahon. I single handedly swept TNA off of Dixie Carter and Jeff Jarrett. I am the richest man in this industry and I get what I want and what I want is for you two buffoons to step back in line before I prove you wrong."

Shawn mocked a scared expression, chasing it down with laughter and raising his microphone to reply, "and what are ya gonna' do about it? If you don't like us, then that's fine. If you think we aren't able to bring Raw to the top and show the world that we still are the greatest faction -- clique -- around, then that's fine."  
"But if you think you can stop us, then we got two words for ya'" Triple H leaned next to Shawn and the Outlaws as they spoke in unison, "SUCK IT!"

"Oh, I can stop you. I'll put you two in a tag team match against Kai En Tai." He pointed to the Kip and B.G. James, saying, "that'll be next!" He then turned his sights to Shawn and Triple H, saying with a deep bitter tone, "you two will have some ring time tonight as well, but it's going to be in a handicap match against Sun Xun, William Regal, and a woman you'll find more than capable of man handling any guy here on the Raw Roster; and that is Chyna! Have a happy reunion, Degeneration-X," declared the owner before he retreated to the back.

After a quick break occurred, the Outlaws remained in the ring. They had no reason to return to the back, just to come down to the ring within a span of two hasty minutes. The two waited in the ring, contemplating who of the two would start the match off, and which two members of Kai En Tai would take them on. They knew it wasn't going to be Sun Xun as he was booked to face Shawn and Hunter later on, so that left Funaki, Taka Michinoku, or Tajiri to be their possibly opponents. The wait was short and they soon learned which men they'd face for the match as Taka Michinoku and Funaki both entered the stage, accompanied by Sun Xun.

Kai En Tai walked to the ring with their spirits high. They had the full support of the owner and a few tasks given to them by him as well that would need to be completed over the course of the night in order to prohibit as much chaos caused by Degeneration-X as possible. Kai En Tai seemed to now hold the titles of Enforcers for Nathan Black. No longer just a faction of Japanese wrestlers banding together to gain control of all the title belts available on Raw, but a new order of enforcers that would be his ears, eyes, and fists.

Funaki started the match with Kip.

Though far smaller, Funaki was still more agile than his opponent. He was able to dodge several attempts to reaching grabs and punches. He raced toward his taller opponent and flung himself into the air as if he had been blasted through a cannon. He was caught in mid-air by his opponent after attempting a running crossbody. Kip smirked, amused at Funaki's attempts and then slammed him down onto his knee. Kip then began to push down on Funaki's neck and waist, stretching his back over his knee. He released his smaller opponent after decided to pull him to his team's corner and punish the Kai En Tai member further.

Restricted to the corner of the degenerate Outlaws, Funaki was beaten and kicked, smacked with elbows, hips, and running shoulder strikes. He was exhausted, defeated, and far from his team member who was shaking with frustration. Taka Michinoku wanted in, but Degeneration-X refused to pull Funaki far from their corner.

Funaki's saving grace came in the form of the purple-haired Sun Xun. He snuck around the the ring as D-X continued their assault on the smaller heel and then like a crocodile bursting out to snap its jaws around an unsuspecting prey, he latched onto Kip and yanked him off the rim of the ring. He threw his opponent into the black padded barricade and turned his head sharply, his sights now were locked onto B.G. James.

Kip wasn't finished. He had been surprised by the attack, but he wasn't going to let some goon of the owner's get him and his friend down for the count. He struck Sun from behind and began to fight back with ferocity. The attention of the referee was averted from the match, but only for a brief moment. Kip was no longer the legal man in, it did not concern him, it did not matter to what was currently going on in the ring. He ignored it.

Inside the ring, however, Funaki managed to strike a few blows against B.G. James. He kicked and ran up the ropes. Upon return, his opponent dropped him hard onto the canvas with an exaggerated jab. He pinned the exhausted Funaki for a full three count. Degeneration-X won the match, but backstage, plans were already being made by the owner to ensure the second match did not end with the same results.

Ready to compete for a chance to enter into the match for the newest title, Goldust entered the arena slowly as sparkling gold confetti gracefully fell from the ceilings. In his trademark wig and robe, he slowly descended to the ring and removed them after sliding in and posing for the crowds. After he had finished, the theatrics slowly ceased and Goldust slouched in one of the far corners of the ring to wait for his opponent in the qualifying match.

That opponent happened to be the short, but fleet-footed, Evan Bourne. He quickly made his entrance to the ring, ignoring the crowds around him to ensure the match got started fast.

Speed was the key word for this match. Goldust had to be just as quick as the man across the ring from him. If he allowed Bourne to overload his senses with his agility and sharp attacks, he would be out for the count in no time. Goldust had a plan though. This plan was going to guarantee him a slot in the match at the super-show. The winner of this match would face off against the winner of the qualifying match on iMPACT for the same title shot. Being first up, Evan and Goldust finally met in the ring with a right first, dodged with a swift run to the ropes and connecting dropkick.

Goldust, keeping composure, rose up to his feet and dodged the enzuiguri from Bourne by grasping his arm, jabbing it with an elbow, and twisting around in a dragon twister. Evan smacked his back into the canvas and Goldust regained control with the counter. He pinned Evan, failing to pick up the win however, he then pulled his opponent up and whipped him across the ropes.

Evan watched the fans around Goldust. He saw the golden man ahead of him, but it was the odd signs he suddenly focused on until the very second before impact where he snapped out it. He tried to dodge Goldust's inverted atomic drop, but the distraction had pulled down his chances of a successful counter like a syringe. The signs in question belonged to a couple of young men that snuck in rather perverted drawings to distract the female wrestlers with.

The match continued after another failed cover. Goldust was beginning to get aggravated. How many times is he going to break out of this, he would think to himself. Goldust knew just the remedy for an uncooperative heel like Evan: Shattered Dreams.

Goldust placed each leg of his opponent's behind the second rope and sat him in the corner at the perfect height for kicking the most sacred of areas.

Goldust slowly backed away. Charged, then kicked Evan Bourne between the thighs. Bourne collapsed onto his face and Goldust immediately covered him for a successful three count. He had finally gotten the victory over his agile opponent with a move that could bring down the biggest of wrestlers in the industry.

After the match, Goldust turned to find out that Chyna had come down to the ring to attack the winner. She jabbed Goldust with a right hook and then positioned him between her knees. Once in her control, Goldust was hoisted up over her shoulders and slammed down into the canvas like a rag-doll. The powerbomb nearly knocked the wind out of the man.

Chyna surveyed the damage she had caused to Goldust and once she felt satisfied with her work, she turned her attention to Evan, who had just started to get back up on his feet, knees wobbling and hands holding his inured groin. She laid him out across the ring with the same powerbomb as Goldust and then retreated to ready herself for her own match with Degeneration-X.

"Chyna has just disemboweled Goldust and Evan Bourne!" Jim Ross exclaimed in surprise.

"It appears that Chyna really wants this new title and is willing to get involved in the qualifying matches," replied Michael Cole.

The third match of the night -- Ted DiBiase versus Miz -- was prepared and soon the first to enter made arrival. Followed by his father and manager, Ted DiBiase senior, the young DiBiase stepped down the aisle.

DiBiase had evaded the newly reformed Legacy. He was now a member of the new Raw and as one of the 'good guys' of that brand, he knew he would not be able to hold that image if he was seen with the likes of Orton in any way shape or form from then on. His father was what helped keep that image intact and blossom on the new show.

On the other hand, after having nearly begged entry into the company, Miz had continued a path of trying his hardest to open past wounds and cause as much mayhem as legally possible within the company to market his own name and image. Now friends with the equally bitter and unpopular John Cena, Miz had managed to pull himself into an upper-card status in the Wrestling Universe.

He made his entrance after DiBiase. Stepping up to the rim of the ring and then inside, ready to strike and show those backstage that it could easily be them that he defeats.

With a swift Forward Russian legsweep, Miz took the initiative in the match, but only as the starting maneuver. After an attempted strike using a high knee drop, the younger Dibiase hastily dodged and countered once he was up on his feet.

Ted was able to pull Miz into a cobra clutch with only a minor struggle. Miz resisted at first, trying hard to kick back against his opponent, but DiBiase kept his grip tight and his will to inflict the submission hold on his rival was even tighter. It was soon locked and now Miz faced an uphill battle for survival. Could he tap and call it a day? Try again another time? Or would he try to fight it off and come back harder, tougher, higher?

The support that poured in from the thousands in attendance all fell on the shoulders of the younger DiBiase. Miz felt the pressure mounting and his will beginning to minimize into a nearly microscopic hole that could barely encourage himself to even nudge his opponent.

After feeling confident enough that Miz would no longer retaliate against him, and that the hold was fixed tightly in place, DiBiase jumped backwards to slam his opponent down against the white canvas with a loud thud. He rolled onto the fallen man quickly after and gained the swift victory through a full three count.

After having defeated Miz with his father's submission hold transitioned into his own variation, DiBiase celebrated with is father in the ring. They pitied Miz. He whined and complained too much, just to find himself in a place where he could now survive. Only he could swim, the ocean would not carry him to where he wanted to go. DiBiase knew the currents are strong, but a man's will can be stronger and with that, he was able to rise up in the new company once again and no longer be the fodder for a top worker or the second-hand goon for anyone that didn't deserve the spot he gave to them. The two Ted's promptly exited to continue their celebration in the back.

Also in the back -- as shown on the jumbo screen -- was Degeneration-X. Their match was next, no longer the centerpiece of the night as the owner decided to allow John Cena's complaining to come through and not give Degenerates the main event.

After the previous week's qualifying matches for the brand's top title slot at the coming pay-per-view, the Massachusetts bred Cena decided that he had deserved the shot and not The Rock. He still seemed bitter after being defeated by the most electrifying man in the sports entertainment -- as The Rock called himself -- and demanded that he challenge for the slot Rock had gained. Under heavy stress and frustration given to him by the actions of Degeneration-X both in ring and backstage; the owner reward Cena's complaints with the match.

A pattern was beginning to emerge from the Owner's actions. He began to favor the heels over the face. Reward the vicious behavior that otherwise seemed downright despicable, but when a man considered to be a 'good guy' would demand or complain, he would punish them. The stress of giving away all opportunities to everyone, and finding the unsatisfied to complain even further when they did not win, had finally broke the camels back. The emergence of Degeneration-X was the result of his allowing the heels to now overtake the Raw brand.

And so, backstage was Shawn Michaels and Triple H standing in their locker rooms talking about the match ahead.

"We have William Regal, who is nothing to us." Said Triple H, counting their opponents with his fingers, Regal being the index finger that he then promptly folded downward.

"Sun Xun, who apparently is from no-one-knows where." Shawn recited to himself, wondering why a faction of Japanese wrestlers even found favor in an American wrestling organization. Triple H then folded down his ring-finger, leaving the middle finger raised high up as the owner suddenly walked into the room.

"You motherfu--" He held the words tightly in his throat.

"Woah," Triple H noticed his finger up and then hid it behind his back. "What's up?"

"What's up, doc?" Shawn stood up, trying to act cheery, but coming off as humorously sarcastic.

"You bastards have soured my mood for the entire night." Nathan griped, "I want to know who it was that left a.--" He was cut off by Shawn Michaels.

"Wasn't me." Shawn quickly stated.

"Shut up! Both of you!" The owner glared, "when I find out who thought it would be funny to drop a deuce on my office desk, that person is going to find themselves in the worst predicament in their entire life." He then pointed toward the two and said through gritted teeth, "now I'm betting it was one of you two! You want to be funny, be the degenerates that get the crowds all riled up and chanting for you, but this juvenile behavior has got to stop."

"We're just trying to put on a good show, sir." Triple H said, jokingly.

"That kind of behavior may have been looked at as promotable in the WWE during the attitude era, but that kind of attitude is not promoted by me. You work your matches, your promos, but you leave me the hell alone. Now get your degenerate asses out there and do your jobs for once, before I 'clique' your asses out of here." He said threateningly before slamming the door.

Just moments after the owner had left, B.G. James and Kip returned, laughing to themselves.

"You're not going to believe what we did. . ." Said one of them, causing Shawn and Triple H to look at one another trying to hold in a chuckle and a shocked expression.

The screen transitioned into the video package used for Kai En Tai. Sun Xun parted the black curtains and walked out onto the brightly lit steel mesh stage. With him was, in order from left to right -- with Sun Xun in front of them -- was: Tajiri, Funaki, Taka Michinoku, and his partner Chyna.

They all descended to the ring, entering as a unified gang to show that they weren't scared of Degeneration-X. Nathan Black had assigned Kai En Tai as his enforcers and they took this seriously. Serious enough to surround all four corners of the ring in case any 'funny business' was to occur with Sun Xun's opponents.

William Regal was the second of the three official wrestlers to come out. He wore a black robe sporting his name in red glitter on the back. Regal paid no immediate attention to Kai En Tai or even the crowds around him that booed heavily, throwing up middlefingers, and waving their negatory signs like fish out of water.

Before he even had time to pass through the blackened ropes, William Regal's entrance was cut short by Degeneration-X. They paraded onto the stage with pyro and cross-chops signaling their arrival to the crowds. This was going to be their match, their night, and their show. They made sure to show everyone in the ring that if they didn't like how D-X handled things, they only need remember two words.

Shawn took the aisle first, posing and slapping hands as he went down. Triple H appeared more focus. He had a reason to, at least in his mind he did. Chyna was in the match and he knew her well. He wondered how Shawn could come into this so enthusiastically. It was Chyna, he thought.

They've been on the same brand for a while, even in the same company, but they had only just now encountered one another. However the match turned out on the brand and in this specific match, he knew after this encounter, things would change for them.

Once the match was underway, the fairness of the event became apparent: There was no fairness. Under the rules of the match, the three were allowed to gang up on one opponent, but D-X had to tag in to fight Regal, Chyna, and Xun. With that was Kai En Tai spread out across the ring.

Shawn was the first to interact with the great wall that was his opponents. Chyna waited against the ropes, leaning back and seemingly unappeased by the match itself, or perhaps she was saving herself for Triple H. She watched as Sun Xun and Regal soon preyed upon Shawn Michaels with kicks, punches, double-teaming maneuvers.

Shawn began to fight back as best he could. A punch here. A kick there. With the two eager to dismantle the legendary Heart Break Kid, they trapped the man like a shark in a net. Struggling as hard as he could, he would only fasten himself tighter in the knots and nets weaved around him through the hard hits and holds that Regal and Xun applied.

Triple H rolled his eyes as he watched. He knew it was a losing battle if Shawn remained inside the squared circle with the dangerous assault that threatened Shawn's very career. He would occasionally try to interfere, but the referee paid more attention to The Game, than the match.

He finally managed to break through when, by sheer accident, William Regal sent Shawn to the ropes with an irish whip. Otherwise a normal move, he had inadvertently sent him close enough to Triple H to allow a tag even the biased referee could not ignore.

Time to play the Game!

Triple H bursted through the ring like a bomb in the middle of a busy city. Knocking everything in his path into oblivion. He laid out Sun Xun with a spinebuster and then quickly disposed of William Regal with a hasty, but powerful pedigree. The tables had finally turned and Michaels was up -- just barely -- on his feet to help his partner with the very last person still standing in the ring after the decimation of Regal and Sun Xun.

Chyna.

She suddenly stood tall like a lioness that had finally found interest in a kill. Her eyes surveyed the damage laid out before her. Sun Xun rolled himself out of the ring to tend to his tender knee and Regal remained flat in the center where Triple H had left him.

Kai En Tai attacked!

From all sides, Degeneration-X was forced to fend off the japanese wrestlers. Shawn used the sweet chin music to send Tajiri flying over the ropes. Funaki and Taka had quickly been disposed of with pedigrees from Triple H, but as the commotion continued, Sun Xun and Regal rose up to fight again. Like zombies, refusing to die, they began unite with Kai En Tai and close in on Degeneration-X.

"This is your fate!" The owner yelled as he walked out onto the stage. "You mess with me and how I run things here, and you will be annihilated!"

Shawn and Triple H found themselves cornered. Trapped like mice in a room of ravenous, livid tigers ready to devour them at any given moment. Nathan was proud of the display of power Kai En Tai and Regal showed, controlling D-X for him, that is, until the unexpected occurred and his smile of pride melted and dropped almost to the floor.

Chyna sided with Degeneration-X! She whipped funaki out of the ring and immediately continued her attack, encouraging the rest of D-X to fight back and the Outlaws to come out and aid their friends in the ring.

In a matter of seconds, the ring was cleared and D-X stood tall over Kai En Tai and Regal. Nathan watched, his face turning almost bright red in anger, like a ripe tomato.  
"What are you doing!?" He yelled to her, collecting his enforcers on the stage.

Chyna picked up a microphone, given to her by Triple H. "I may never like Triple H like I used to, but I'll be damned if I turn my back on the people that made me who I am in this business."

"And if you're not down with that," Triple H said, sharing the microphone. "We got two words for ya: Suck It!"

"Degeneration-X has triumphed over what was flat-out an unfair match." Jim Ross said.

"Right," Michael Coal replied, "and to see Chyna return with them is really surprising! I didn't think something like that could ever happen again."

"Anything can happen in this industry, Cole." Jim Ross explained. "Just like John Cena could very well steal the contender slot in the fatal-four-way at _Night of Hell_."

"John Cena versus Rock for the chance for a title shot! That's going to be something!" Cole commented.

As crowds soon came off their high as John Cena entered the arena. Brought down to a low murmur and rejecting boo, the crowds waited impatiently for him to finish off his unnecessary taunts and entrance. The wanted one man to come through those curtains: The Rock.

Once Cena had entered the ring, The Rock soon pleased the crowds with his presence. The presence of a man with a higher list of maneuvers than Cena and a man with a greater list of accomplishments. It was no wonder that Cena had worked hard to fight him. He wanted to be him.

Rock stepped into the ring, ascended the corner, and found himself being attacked from behind. Cena lunged and threw his jealousy into his opponent with a hard, malevolent forearm smash. He pulled his opponent down from the ropes to continue the brutal assault. He punched Rock, then used a quick chop across his chest. He whipped his opponent, and then threw himself forward for a shoulder-block.

Rock dodged the direct attack, transitioning the failed maneuver into a hasty DDT that bought him the time to rise up and collect himself. He didn't like the sneak attack and he didn't John Cena. Rock thought it was humorous that John continued to heckle him about the business, but once he had returned, the assaults he thought would decrease after their match at WrestleJam only increased.

He finally decided to remain a while longer, there to aid the younger talent, to rise up once again, and most of all: squash John Cena. He pulled up his new rival to his feet and then positioned him for the rock bottom: one arm across his broad chest, the other holding the waistline of Cena's shorts.

Rock hoisted up his opponent high into the air and dropped forward. He smacked Cena down into the canvas with a loud thud and then covered him quickly for a possible win.

_One!_  
_Two!_  
_Three!_

Rock rose up over his rival, glaring down at him and saying something to him, unheard by the audience. Most likely telling him that he had a long way to go before he could measure up to the likes of the most electrifying man in sports entertainment. The bitterness Cena held for him only grew and it devoured what good had shown brightly in his duration with WWE. This would certainly come to him as a lesson not to bite off more than he could chew. Cena was guppy trying as hard as it could to devour a great white whole.

The Rock left Cena in the ring, giving him his humility as Rock celebrated backstage. Ending the show on a close up of the fallen man finally realizing what had happened to him. Embarrassed and defeated.


	10. iMPACT 11

Wrestling Universe

iMPACT 11

I do not own any of the characters, people, or events involved that are associated with either ROH, WWE, TNA, and independent rights. This series is a writing exercise for myself and posted for those that wish to read.

"We are here tonight on iMPACT!" Announced Don West.

"Yeah." Nathan murmured.

"This isn't Raw, so I wouldn't act so down. Our main event tonight is a battle royal featuring each of the contenders in the fatal-four-way match; including the men they defeated to get that shot at the title!"

"Should be a ra-ra night."

"Ra-ra? What?" Don was perplexed by Nathan's lack of enthusiasm. "You need to get your head back in the game because up first is a match that will determine who it is going to Raw iMPACT to face off against Chyna."

"That bitch had pushed her way into a contender match for the new title to be unveiled at _Night of Hell_." Nathan stated, "Santino or Natalya, either of them might make it to the supershow, but only one of them will face Goldust at the pay-per-view if they can also beat that back-stabbing bitch."

"Tension is high here tonight, well, let's get ready for the next match."

Feeling the weight of his last chance at a free contender match, Santino paraded out to the stage a little more subtle than he usually would have. He was threatened by the owner that if he could not win the new title, he would not be allowed to partake in any more championship bouts until he proved himself by climbing the ladder of a champion to the top. He was sure this time would be different, but that's only because his opponents were women. As Santina, he had defeated them many times before, but now he was forced to do it as Santino.

He climbed into the ring just as his opponent, Natalya Neidhart, came out to an enthusiastic crowds response. Her manager, Jimmy Hart, accompanied her with Bret Hart standing just left of him. Bret had seen how Santino Marella treated women, and if the excellence of execution had anything to do with it, he wasn't going to do the same to Natalya.

She stepped into the ring ready as ever to try her look at a possible title shot. Once the bell rang, she found herself victim of Santino's joking criticism -- insults only he would find funny. She struck him with a elbow smash as a response to his sexist antics.

She whipped her opponent horizontally across the ring and readied herself to grasp him for a german suplex upon return. He lean against the ropes and clung tightly to them, muting Natalya's advances. Instead of letting him humiliate her, Natalya charged and spun Santino over the top rope like a ferris wheel. He toppled onto himself, smacking his ass against the mats on the outer floor. He looked mortified that he had been dropped by a woman, but he pulled himself together -- and up onto his feet -- and returned to the ring. She was only eager to greet him with a snap suplex.

Santino was now Natalya's bitch. She pushed him onto his ass after he had tried to force his weight onto her. He brushed himself off, chortling in disbelief that he could be defeated by a woman, a Neidhart at that. Natalya responded by jumping onto his back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and thighs around his torso. Santino was quickly brought down in the rear naked choke.

He started to screech, then gasp, then slowly he began to tire. Moving slower and as lazily as a salted slug. He would soon lose the match if he could not manage to hold strong and fight back.

"Santino, in a very precarious situation," Don West commented. "Wait, he's getting up!"

"Well, there might still be some fight left in this hunk of waste after all." Nathan sighed, uninterested with the match.

Santino carried the weight of his opponent, the slender natalya being pulled up higher onto his back so that he could slowly rise up, his arms hooking around her legs and feet moving backward until he managed to fall back and slam his opponent to the canvas. Santino remained on top of his opponent until the pin count was final. Santino had won.

The victory was surprising to almost everyone in attendance, most of all to Bret Hart who had immediately darted into the ring to ensure Santino did not continue his come-back assault. He was happy to see Santino care more about celebrated loudly and with as many trumpet expressions and marching motions than to fight with Natalya any longer. They removed her from the ring and returned to the back as Santino absorbed in the idea of getting another chance to a title shot.

Standing in the ring, after a short intermission, was the team of Brandon Powers and James -- the latter with a microphone. The crowds were joined together in a display of derogatory chants, booing, some cheering, but their rebellious opinions were silenced by the deafening response to the rising heels in the ring.

James let out a slight breath into the microphone, as if to say something, but the crowds were only encouraged to heighten the volume of their persisting jeers.

Brandon scratched the side of his head and took matters into his own hands -- his free hand. He grabbed the microphone from his darker-clothed partner and shouted to the audience for silence.

"Shut up!" He spat. "Do you not see the stars of this business are trying to talk?"

"Shut your poverty-stricken mouths." James said, taking another microphone from a crew member. "What we have to say is not intended for the ears of common-folk-scum like you."

"That's right, so if you don't want to hear any of this, then why don't you drown your brain cells in more alcohol at the stands?" Brandon intervened, then turned to the stage and spoke, "Bret Hart, Harry Smith or David Hart Smith, whatever you want to think your name is, and the weird thing that looks like a robot, we told you that tonight would be the night we rid you of your title opportunities!"

"See, we're reaching the stars -- if we haven't surpassed them already -- and you're just a blip in the cosmos, but in order to reach our goal, rocketing to the titles and super-fame, we need to destroy that tiny pink blip."

"Also, this goes out to Legacy and the other two fools that think they're too big for us; we've surpassed you, we have no fear of Orton or Legacy and no fear of the ever monotonous Chris Jericho." James threatened, "so know this: To whom ever walks out the tag champions after tonight, Team Rocket will hunt you down. We'll be waiting in the wings!" James expressed his words with his hands, "Like a Tiger on a deer! With the cloven hoof and the broken arm!"

"You know," Bret Hart interrupted with David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd behind him. "I'm getting pretty tired of hearing you two run your mouths. Everything out of you two has been nothing but a complaint or a threat."

"Yeah, whatever Bret. Go limp to the back, little princess, we got big boy business to do." James spat.

"You know, If I was in top shape, I'd come down there and beat you two myself, but I'm confident that David and Tyson here can do it better than I could."

"You want to fight, Bret?" James leaned against the ropes, a wide grin forming from ear to ear. "Is that it? You itching to get back in after Jericho wiped the canvas with you?"

"If you can call that a match, it has nothing to do with this. It's going to be the Hart Dynasty that walks out the contenders for the Universal Tag Team Titles, and if you two loudmouths think that you're going to be able to stop that, then maybe you should come back down to Earth." Bret responded.

"But Bret," James pouted, "I want you in this ring, so bad. Get in the ring, please? Pretty please? With a mountain of screw-balls on top?" He teased, "I'm not gonna' screw ya' Bret. You seem like you're itching to get in here, why don't we just put off the tag match so you and I can settle this man-to-cripple."

Bret just stared, standing in disbelief at the incredible lack of respect in the young men. He started for the curtain as David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd stepped down the aisle, turning back only once to say one last word toward the youngsters, "you know what? I'll take you on, James, but it won't be here, and it won't be at _Night of Hell_."

"Whatever," James sighed. "Bret walks out and we have to deal with these two clowns?" he dropped the microphone and turned back to his partner, "bored now."

Kept silent in anger and respect to their uncle, Tyson and David now had their chance to deal with the situation the way they wished it could have been dealt with. Kicking the crap out of the two disrespectful bunches of garbage in the tag match. Eager to do so, David Hart Smith entered the ring first and it would be him who started the match against Brandon Powers.

Tyson climbed up to the rim of the ring, waiting in the corner for when his partner needed him. He could see James sudden lack of enthusiasm after Bret left the arena and thoughts of a quick victory started to sneak into his mind. He just hoped David could deal with Brandon quick, tag him in, then he would pummel both idiots to the ground.

No one disrespects the Hart Foundation!

Brandon and David locked arms, both trying to over power the other into a maneuver. They pushed back against one another and David Hart Smith steamrolled Powers into the canvas with a rough, hard-hitting clothesline. Brandon was back up quickly though, he was just as tough and could hit just as hard as the top tier wrestlers.

He gathered himself and wiped the taste of the canvas off his moist lips. Brandon Powers dodged an arm drag and pulled up David Hart Smith, transitioning quickly into a russion leg drop and then a cover.

Only a two-count. The match was still on.

Brandon swore at the ref, then reacted to the failed pin by beating the back of his opponent's head against the white canvas, pulling out what little hair David Hart Smith still had in the process. He then threw himself off and turned toward James, still slumped in the corner with a face like a depressed puppy. Brandon decided to endure until he could get his partner inspired once again to fight in the match.

Just as he turned, reaching down to grab his opponent, he noticed Hart was no longer laying before him. He had lunged toward his corner like a frog nearly a foot away and made a desperate tag toward Tyson Kidd.

He was thrown off balance, falling like a pile of tumbling bricks after a hasty dropkick from the fresh entry. Tyson was pumped, ready to rock, fight, and ready to teach these punks a lesson in respect.

Tyson rolled up his opponent into a small package, but the quick cover didn't make it past one. He latched onto Brandon Power's boots and began to fold them like a warm pretzel, twisting and turning them into the famous Sharpshooter submission hold. It caught the attention of Brandon's partner, finally.

He lunged through the ropes to kick Tyson off his partner. James then threw Tyson down and pulled his partner back to the corner so that they could make an easy tag.

Now the legal man in, James turned his side toward Tyson. The Hart was finding his footing after having been violently torn off his opponent. Once he turned his body to continue the fight, locating his opponent, he was met with a high impact smack to the face. James used the finishing maneuver of the very man he had also been trying desperately to torment and battle: Shawn Michaels. With the Sweet Chin Music successful, James covered Tyson for a full three count and quickly they retreated out of the ring before David Smith could charge in to retaliate.

"What a shame," said Don West. "The Harts fought valiantly, but the ever persistence of these two have come through in the end."

"The Harts have been doing nothing but losing lately. Perhaps it wouldn't be right to give a man like James a match with the likes of David Hart Smith." Nathan pondered to himself, "if I change the match to him versus Natalya? I wouldn't mind seeing that bitch get hammered."

"What?!" Don West exclaimed. "Have you had your crazy flakes today?"

With the Harts gone, James rolled himself back into the ring with his partner climbing in and then demanded a microphone. James then sat up atop the lower-right turn post, facing the commentary tables -- more specifically he was focusing his eyes on the owner.

"I want Bret Hart." Said James.

"Bret Hart?" Nathan said to himself, thinking aloud. "Is he serious?" He then stood up, borrowing a microphone from the ring announcer next to him.

"I want him. I want Bret! Give him to me! I want him at Night of Hell!" James persisted like a greedy, spoiled child begging.

"Your match is with David Hart Smith, though. You know Bret isn't a wrestler here." Nathan said, confused why the man had such a sudden obsession with the legend.

"Oh Nathan, when has that stopped Ric Flair, Chris Jericho, and anyone else that forces him into this predicament?"

"Well, for one, Flair is an old man, like Bret. They were evenly matched, not just in age, but in the fact that Flair has about as much in ring talent as a boulder," the Owner explained. "Why do you want Bret Hart? I understand that the new Hart Foundation hasn't been on a roll lately, and maybe you could use a better opponent at the big event, but putting Bret in the ring with someone like you is like feeding the Christians to the lions."

"I miss those days," James said to himself, "but that's not the point. Bret, I respect Bret! I don't respect Shawn Michaels. Shawn will have what's coming to him once I managed to find him snooping around the iMPACT locker room."

"I'll sleep on it and give you all my answer on the pay-per-view itself." Nathan grinned, knowing it would attract even more viewers to see if James really did get to face Bret or if he ended up with David Hart Smith as scheduled.

"Deal." Brandon said, taking microphone from his mouthy partner. The show then went to a break.

Mick Foley burst through the curtains and onto the stage with his Hardcore Championship title raised high in one hand and a barbed two-by-four in the other. With his title reign untested, Foley was, like Ultimate Warrior, one of the only men in the organization to hold a title longer than any others, so far. He displayed it proudly as he walked to the ring for his single pin-fall match.

Mick slid into the the ring, then showed off his two items to the cheering crowds. Both were merely for show, but he knew the Hardcore Championship could be challenged for at any time from the opening of the show to closing. He kept himself prepared for anything coming his way.

His opponent was a long time rival. The man that had called him "a glorified stuntman." The man Mick had faced during his opponent's feud with The Hitman. The man walked down to the ring in his stylin', profilin', and trademark robe, turning to show himself off to the booing audience that detested his behavior as of late.

Ric Flair didn't care what anyone thought. He was there for himself and for the money. With those two things in check, he didn't need the support of his former clique or the crowds around him. Triple H and Shawn Michaels had stopped spending time around Flair, only Batista and Sting still gave the man attention backstage, but Flair didn't care about either man. Tonight, he cared about beating this stuntman to a pulp.

Flair stepped into the ring, disrobing the shining article of clothing and then prepping himself for the bell to ring. His fists up, eyes alert, and arrogance at its peak, he was ready for anything. He jabbed the air, just barely missing Foley with his right fist. Foley countered the right hook by grabbing Flair by the back of his head and running him nearly over the ropes and out of the ring.

Flair stopped, holding tight to the top rope and pushing off his bigger opponent with an elbow strike. He turned and before Foley could pull another manevuer out of his pockets, Flair stabbed Foley with an eye rake and then slapped his forearm across Mick's chest.

"Woo!" He yelled out.

Foley found himself back quickly into the upper-right ring corner of the ring. Both hands grasped the top ropes at ether side of him and all he could see was a red-faced Flair chopping away at his chest. His reddening chest.

Mick managed to break free after punching downward into Flair's abdomen and pushing him into the same position he had just been forced into. It was Foley's turn to chop away at the derogatory legend. His seemed a lot harder than Flair's, but Foley had more body mass and so his hits seemed that much more effective against the almost scrawny Ric Flair.

"Bang, bang!" Mick shot his hands up like a gun!

He pulled Flair close to his body, hooking his opponent's arms up over his back and positioning his head around Foley's side. Mick slammed back into the canvas with his signature Double Arm DDT. The impact of Flair's anger-reddened cranium smacking into the canvas echoed the arena and the sounds of the referee slapping his hand against the ring during Foley's pin also echoed. Three times.

Foley pulled himself up off the canvas and raised his arms in victory. Once the title was back in his hand, however, the tides began to turn. Flair lunged upward with a low blow that keeled his larger opponent over in sharp numbing pain. Flair then grabbed the belt two-by-four and began a vicious assault. Cracking the barbed two-by-four over Foley's back and then running the belt into his head.

Flair was proud of himself as he left, taking the belt with him though he had not won it. He showed it off, like the champion he thought he should be.

"Ric Flair has just left the ring with Mick Foley's Hardcore Title!" Don West said, "could this mean that Flair wants to challenge Foley for the title, or is he holding it hostage? Can you do that?"

"Flair is smart. He's the man and to be the man, you got to beat the man. I think Flair knows exactly what he wants and what he's doing. Foley is going to want that belt back, and I think the next time these two meet," Nathan let out a slight, smug chuckle, "there's going to be stylin' profilin' hardcore blood!"

"The air is tense tonight, folks! Remember, we have the battle royal main event that features each of the qualified stars for the fatal-four-way, and the men that failed to win the qualifying matches."

"That right. It's going to be action-packed and intense! Everyone in this match wants the title from Sting, but only one will win it at the fatal-four-way."

"Randy Orton, Abyss, Batista, Booker T, AJ Styles, and Edge all compete in the main event tonight. Don't miss it," Don West said as the show went to a brief intermission.

Backstage, shown to all was a the aftermath of the previous event. Foley searched the corridors for Flair and his title. Little did the Hardcore Legend know that waiting for him around a white hall corner, hiding behind a concession stand, was Umaga and Gangrel. Both held a chair and stepping out in plain view, showing himself to Foley, was Ric Flair holding the hardcore title.

"Come on, bigshot!" He laughed at his rival. "You want to be the man? You got to beat the man and the man is Ric Flair! Come on!"

Foley charged, taking the bait like a fish to hook. A he rounded the corner, chasing off his older rival, Umaga and Gangrel sprung forth to attack! Foley backed himself against the wall, startled by their sudden presence, but he wasn't in flight mode. It was time for fighting mode. He swung for Umaga, immediately taking the biggest man with him in to a backstage brawl.

"Get him!" Flair cheered on his two paid goons.

The numbers game began to take its toll on Mick Foley. Umage drove him into the dirty tile floor with an impromptu samoan drop. Smacked into the floor like a rag doll, even at his weight, and blinded by the red mist spat into his eyes by Gangrel, Foley was shocked he was dumb enough to fall for Flair's surprise attack. It angered him even greater, but there wasn't much Foley could do as two men stomped away at him, refusing to give the hardcore champion a chance to free himself.

They eagerly preyed on the champion like hyenas, taking him down bite by bite through kicks. Down across the blue lobby, coming through the backstage door for employees and talent, was Batista and Sting.

They took in the scene that played out before them, just barely catching their attention as they were walking out to catch a meal before the main event -- of which, Batista is involved -- they ran over to aid Foley.

"Come on Batista! Let's get him!" Flair yelled out to his old pal, smiling and laughing.

Sting pulled off the Samoan Bulldozer, grappling him and struggling for control over the wild man until he managed to drive the man's head into the white brick wall.

Gangrel backed off.

"What is wrong with you?" Batista glared down at his old mentor.

"What are you doing?" Flair spat, pushing Batista aside to get at Sting. Starting a fight that Batista had forced into and threw Flair to the floor in order to help the leader of the Main Event Mafia and Mick Foley. "We're through Batista! You find another friend to betray!" Flair shouted.

"Let's go," said Sting as he looked to his partner when they hoisted up Foley to his feet.

Back inside the arena, ignoring what showed on the screen, challengers Chris Jericho and Christian entered the arena for their tag title match with Legacy. What happened to Ric Flair, Mick Foley, Bret Hart, or any other fool on the roster didn't concern Chris Jericho. He had only one thing on his mind: The Universal Tag Team Championship. With Edge taking the high road out of their group after his injury, it was now Chris Jericho and Christian, but both knew it only took them to get the job done. A third wasn't really that necessary.

Or was it necessary?

They entered the ring, as Legacy entered the arena. They knew Orton was the ring leader of that little circus. Jericho understood what it was that Orton was trying to do by reforming his former faction in the Wrestling Universe. Jericho had the same goal; complete control of the organization.

If the title belts were truly in jeopardy, Orton would show his smug self. But until then, Legacy entered the ring without their leader, Brian Christopher and Rhodes planned out their match beforehand. Cody Rhodes would start, Christopher would come in to help finish the job, and the belt would be defended.

If only it was that easy.

Jericho started the match with Rhodes and slowly they came together and the ring suddenly burst with a display of energy. Jericho whipped Rhodes across the ring, ducked under, then used a hip toss to slam his opponent into the canvas with a loud thud. He transitioned the toss, keeping his grip on his opponent's arm, into a wrist lock. Rhodes refused to tap, enabling a path to escape by turning around and reversing the wrist lock on Jericho. Jericho was not too fond of the reversal and kneed the tag champion off.

Rhodes took command. The son of legend Dusty Rhodes pulled Jericho close. Like a naturalist trying to carefully snatch control over an angered cobra, knowing that with one sudden strike, the game would be over. And like a cobra, Jericho was unpredictable. He twirled Rhodes arm over his head, then pulled down on it. Rhodes yelled out, yanking his arm away, but unable to pull it free.  
Jericho then whipped him into his arms and dropped the Legacy member with a DDT.

Brian Christopher rushed into the ring!

He charged Jericho and clotheslined him out of no where, like a freight train hitting a brick wall. Jericho survived, punching back his attacker to make a tag with Christian.

Safe! Jericho thought to himself 'that was close.' He watched Christian take hold of the situation. A fresh entrant into the match and roaring to go! He ran the illegal Brian Christopher over the ropes and fell the charging Rhodes with a swift, and devastating swinging neckbreaker.

It was time to end this, he thought. Things were getting chaotic. Legacy knew that Jericho and Christian were more than enough to take their titles. Something had to be done to keep them on their own waists and no one elses. They chose chaos as the answer; running in the ring continuously to pummel the challengers and frustrate the referee. Now Christian had control of Rhodes, still the legal man in, and set him up for the Killswitch. Grasping his opponent's arm from behind, then turning them frontward as he turned his back to them, forcing their heads against his back and facing down into the canvas he ends up slamming them down into.

After his signature maneuver, he pinned Rhodes, but a desperate act caught his attention.

Out of the corner of Christian and Jericho's eyes, they saw Brian Christopher blatantly assault the referee.

"What the!?" Jericho thought to himself, but the act was done. The referee was toppled over the pinning Christian and as soon as he could throw his arm up, the match was ended. Jericho and Christian had won through disqualification, but it meant that the titles still belonged to Legacy.

With the results of the match just entering their brains, Jericho and Christian threw themselves up and chased the champions out of the ring. The crowds hadn't a clue what to do. Jericho insulted them and Legacy were no angels either, but when it came down to it, they decided to cheer the two heels attempt at getting revenge over the worser scum bags.

The main event was here.

As man to be announced in the match, Randy Orton took proud strides and glared around him. Not many signs were in his favor, but he didn't care. He wasn't in the fatal-four-way for them, but for himself and the struggle to raise Legacy up as the most dominating force in the Wrestling Universe. He wanted it all and to take it all, he needed the World Heavyweight Championship Title. Sting had it, and he was going to grab it from him one way or another. Orton didn't need Christopher or Rhodes to tell him that the title belonged to him wether it was on someone else's waist or not.

After Orton was in the ring, the next man to enter the match made his entrance in the arena, now dimmed to a dark-red lighting. Abyss was the man and he didn't look too happy to see Orton in the ring. It wasn't Orton that upset him, but the idea that he knew Orton would call on his goons when ever he was beginning to lose. Abyss didn't like scum, if anyone was going to win this, it would be the monster; himself.

Abyss entered the ring just as Batista made his entrance with Sting, and Booker T at his side. Booker T was also in the match, but the two knew that if it was down to the wire. Batista and Booker T being the only men to remain, then the better man would soon reveal himself in the greatest test of power and security in the Main Event Mafia was put before them.

Lastly came AJ Styles and Edge. AJ Styles was quick with his entrance, gaining the favor of the crowds, almost as much as Sting and the rest of the newly reformed Main Event Mafia had.

Edge, returning from injury, received the greatest crowd pop. Despite his position as a heel on iMPACT, he had been missed and having shed the scales of Christian and Jericho certainly aided his climb up the ladder to a title shot. Though a shot this was not, it was still going to be a chance for Edge to show off to everyone that he was back and better than ever.

The match quickly took start after the ring of the bell. Edge darted across the ring to spear and pin Batista to the canvas, but Booker T was quick to help his partner. Edge fought back, punching with left and rights, jabbing and countering a Booker T axe kick. He ran Booker T over the top rope, but his opponent managed to stop his feet on the rim of the ring and climb back in before Edge could do any more damage. It was Batista's turn then to save his partner. He clashed once again with Edge, but in this collision, Batista speared Edge.

The first man to be eliminated came merely minutes after the bell. Orton formed an uneasy alliance with AJ Styles; pummeling Abyss into a corner, lifting lengthwise against the top turnbuckle and trying to shove him out.

It happened, out of no where, when Orton suddenly jerked away, like a Viper striking on raw impulse and ruthless aggression. He forearmed AJ Styles and dropped him onto the canvas with the RKO. After that, Abyss lowered himself, only to be RKO'd himself, but he wasn't as lucky as Styles. Abyss bounced off the canvas and found himself toppling over the top rope and out of the match.

Orton turned his attention over to former fellow Evolution member. When Batista was turned away, forced to break his concentration from a Batista-Bomb on Edge, he discovered his rival trying to RKO him as well.

Batista wasn't going to let Orton get away with the sudden assault. He used his opponent's own maneuver to pull him up over his shoulders and slam him back first into the canvas. Orton's vicious assault was effectively, but temporarily silenced.

We'll deal with this punk later, he thought to himself as he returned his attention to Edge and Booker T in the corner of the ring.

Booker T bent Edge over, preparing him for an axe kick that had previously been evaded. He would kick him down so that Batista could then pull him into a Batista-Bomb right out of the ring. The Main Event Mafia was coordinated and they had a plan for dealing with the delinquents in the ring with them, but even then, plans could be interrupted.

Edge was good at interrupting others plans. He dodged the kick a second time and instead, lifted himself up in a dropkick to send his opponent clear over the ropes. Booker T was gone. Only one more Main Event Mafia member left in the ring now. Sting was getting agitated, but it didn't worry him because this was not the fatal-four-way itself.

Only four men remained in the match: Batista, Randy Orton, AJ Styles, and Edge. All four gravitated to an empty counter and occupied it. Their eyes scanned across the ring toward their opponents. Plans were brewing in their minds. Some were working on pure instinct and raw aggression.

The viper's eyes locked onto Edge. Edge was his try competition. Like predators killing other predators to eliminate competitors for kills, he decided Edge had to go. He charged Edge and they crashed near the corner, not quite the center.

Batista and AJ Styles took a slower approach. A method that welcomed friendly competition between two respectful competitors. They had no qualms with one another, and neither were even in the title match at the pay-per-view. The friendly competitive nature in them changed once it dawned on them like a light bulb bursting through its glass seal.

They weren't in the match; Orton and Edge were.

Batista and AJ Styles stalked the warring predators. As soon as they drew close enough, the two of them exploded into action. Batista threw AJ Styles from the ring and then lashed out at Orton from behind. AJ Styles looked up with a shocked expression plastered across his face. He hadn't expected Batista would do such a thing, but it would seem reasonable that the animal prefer to take on Edge and Orton on his own. AJ Styles was eliminated from the battle royal and then there were only the three.

Orton and Edge ganged up on Batista. Taking turns striking him with their fists and finishers. An RKO, then a Spear. A spinebuster and then a punt to the head. Batista was wrecked and the only thing that remained for the near lifeless body was elimination. Edge threw him out, but as he clotheslined Batista over the ropes, Orton reached down and pulled Edge up feet up in the air and pushed him out with Batista. The two crumbled onto the outer mats with the victor standing proudly in the ring.

"Sting does not look happy with Orton," said Don West. Sting stood up from the commentary table to glare and point his black bat at Orton.

"A fight is brewing for _Night of Hell_ and when these two finally collide, among the other competitors, I can not even begin to wonder the kind of explosion that impact will bring." Nathan commented.

"Whatever happens at _Night of Hell_, someone is going to leave that match as the champion, be it Sting or someone else."

The show closed with Sting and Orton glaring hatefully toward one another. Sting knew Orton would do anything he could to get his hands on that title, just as Orton knew that Sting would not easily submit his high status in the organization. The belt was everything and the war between Legacy and the Main Event Mafia had only just begun.


	11. Raw iMPACT 12

Wrestling Universe

Raw iMPACT

I do not own any of the characters, people, or events involved that are associated with either ROH, WWE, TNA, and independent rights. This series is a writing exercise for myself and posted for those that wish to read.

"You never said, I'd end up like this. No." Said the owner, alone in the ring with a microphone. Vulnerable and his humanity exposed, he kept his eyes on the stage, saying, "I would like Degeneration-X to come down to the ring."

Nearly three minutes passed until the familiar music broke through the silence. Shawn and Triple H passed through the black curtain onto the stage and the steel was illuminated with green pyro shaped like an 'X' as they chopped at their groins. Chyna followed close behind them.

They stopped at the edge, but the owner insisted they come to the ring before he address them any further. Once inside, he held the microphone tighter and took three steps back. Shawn and Triple H looked amused at the owner's submissive behavior, but kept silent for him, curious as to what he could possibly want from them after what they had done to him on Raw.

"I'd like to formerly apologize." He said, his voice cracking.

Shawn and Triple H dropped their jaws, looking at each other in mock surprise. The owner sighed and spoke, "I've not been acting right lately. I'm not going to let this company fall into the wrong hands like Vince had, Dixie Carter and even that rat-fink Erich Bischoff." He said, "I lost my temper on Raw, but I'm a true businessman and a man higher than all others."

"How high?" Shawn remarked.

"Look, if you two want to goof around, go ahead, but I am not Vince McMahon. I won't fall prey to your antics. So, to make peace, I'm giving you what you want."

"What is that?" Triple H wondered, curious as to what this peace offering could be, he knew the belts were already scheduled for the pay per view and so Triple H's desire to face off in the Fatal-Four-Way couldn't have changed the owner's mind even if he was willing to enter him in.

"Come on out--" Nathan spoke, being interrupted by the new theme song of 'Team Rocket' before he could say the name of the person he called out.

With a wide grin, exaggerated steps, and proud posture, James stood front and center on the stage with his partner next to him. Shawn's grin shriveled into a scowl of discontent. He didn't like the punk. He didn't like anyone that pestered him or his faith so aggressively as James had.

"Shawn, meet your opponent for tonight." Nathan pointed to James and then turned to Triple H, "you on the other hand will have the opportunity to face off against Kai En Tai. Alone."

"Woah, woah, woah. Doc, this doesn't seem like a peace offering to me." Shawn broke in before the owner could say a word more. This wasn't his idea of a happy coming together of the minds.

"Well, if D-X can't handle it, then perhaps you two aren't the top tier men you used to be. Shawn, Triple H," the owner said, pulling out a rolled up piece of paper from his pants pockets, looking them over. "I can always terminate your contracts if you don't think you're tough enough to survive the Wrestling Universe?"

"You know what? You want to threaten us? Go ahead," Triple H cut in. "We're not going to standby while you assassinate our characters and try to degrade us in front of the crowds that we drew in."

"Your crowds?" James hastily added himself into the conversation. "That's funny, because you guys aren't even in the running for championship of whatever. If anything, I'd say they're here to see Undertaker and Sting."

"We'll take the matches, but if you think threats are going to break down Degeneration-X, then we've got two words for ya'" Shawn then crossed his arms at his groin and struck the owner with his signature super-kick.

Like a wave crashing into a jagged cliff, James and Brandon, with assistance from Kai En Tai, poured into the ring to attack Degeneration-X. The three escaped, running off through the crowd. They would face these fools soon, but now was not the time.

After the brief break, one of the goons of Legacy -- Cody Rhodes -- walked out onto the stage with his partner, the son of Jerry Lawler. They showed off their finely tuned, well-oiled machine-like bodies in arrogance as they crossed the aisle toward the waiting ring. As the champions, they adorned their Universal Tag Titles over their shoulders to shine under the bright, gleaming lights.

After Rhodes, making a far quicker entrance was the man that held the National Championship Title, held only by those whom were residents of the United States or Originated from. Likewise, the European title could be held by anyone outside of the states, Canada and the Southern Americas included.

Ultimate Warrior, bursting with as much energy as his aging body could shoot through the pistol of adrenaline, made his grand escape from the stage toward the ring in nearly uncountable seconds. Time was something he could both defeat, but become defeated by before anyone had the chance to notice. He rolled himself into the ring, his lungs already gasping like land-stranded fish straining to find its breath.

He shook the ropes for a few brief seconds before waiting until the bell. Warrior took that chance to regain his breath and rest his already worn legs before he'd have to thrust into a struggling marathon to defend the title he has held onto for many months prior.

The first contact between these two started off slow. Warrior wished to pace the match, keep distance from the youngster and build himself to a powerful, quick end that he was known for. A power slam and then splash, but Rhodes had other things in mind -- like cheating to end the match quick and steal the title from the old-timer.

He twisted Warrior's arm around, bending and flexing, bending and flexing until it was twisted around his back where he could pull it down with a stomp and then pull Warrior close. He dragged his opponent down into the canvas with a clothesline, nearly tripping over the strings that fell down Warrior's white boots.

Warrior tried to transition the tumble into a small package, retracing his footing to wrap around Rhodes' own ankles and lock him in the pin. After the count of two, the member of Legacy quickly rolled out and back onto his young, speedy feet. Warrior pulled himself up, with aid of Rhodes impatient, assertive clutch.

Watching from outside of the ring, even Brian Christopher was embarrassed by the attempts made from Warrior's desperation. The old man simply could not keep up with Cody Rhodes and each maneuver only proved to aid his opponent instead of defeat him. If he was placed in the ring with a man like Flair or Hogan, he may seem as upbeat as he was in the nineties, but placed in the ring with fresh young blood and talent, it was apparent that the Ultimate Warrior was a little less Ultimate, and most likely the Barely-Kinda-Mediocre Warrior.

After an almost saddened victory, Rhodes stepped over the old legend to exit the ring and celebrate. He didn't care that the match was a disaster, a win was a win. And a belt was a belt. Rhodes was now the National Championship title-holder and that meant Legacy was growing in power. The flames of Orton's ambition were beginning to spread throughout the organization, burning the lesser tier talent and the starting to heat the soles of those that were able to stop him, had he not had an army behind him. Though small, two young and talented men were more than enough to protect and serve Orton's mad desires.

After collecting himself in the ring, Warrior left empty-handed, and his pride dragging behind him in shreds.

"How are you feeling after that Sweet Chin Music kick to the face?" Asked Jim Ross, returning the show from break.

"Not too keen on having that degenerate smack me in the kisser when I was trying to send a peace offering, but we'll see how the night goes," Nathan rubbed his bruised chin. He scratched off the previous match from a paper in front of him and then said, "well, up next is the last qualifying match for the newest and secretive championship title."

"We'll see Chyna, of Degeneration-X, go against Santino Marella in his last chance at a title for -- as far as he knows -- a long time." Ross added in, "do you think Santino can finally grasp a title after having lost the Women's Championship as his twin sister Santina?"

"I don't know anymore with this man. He's a joke," replied the owner. "Marching around like some kind of trumpeting band and his exaggerated accent. I'm sick of him," he practically spat the words from his lips."

Ross countered, shaking his head in disagreement and disbelief, "I believe Santino shows a lot of real potential. Goldust won the title shot for WrestleJam, and so could Santino."

"Goldust won by pure chance. The battle royal is fair to all, but even Santino didn't make it far in that match."

"Either way, the last chance for Santino is up next and if he wins, then he'll go on to face Goldust for the new title at _Night of Hell_, but if he doesn't, and Chyna wins, then we'll see our first ever inter-gender match for a championship title!"

Accompanied by neither Triple H, or Shawn Michaels, but by the Outlaws, Chyna stepped out from behind the black curtain that concealed the entranceway to the stage and arena. She stepped walked to the ring with calm strides. She didn't expect to lose to the likes of a clown like Santino. He was nothing but an idiotic joke to her and seemingly to everyone else that had ever laid eyes on the poor, sad fool.

When she entered the ring, and Santino after her, she glanced back at the commentary tables. The owner, seated next to Jim Ross, looked back with a cold and bitter glare. It almost emitted a chuckle from her, but she kept her lips tight and her sights focused for the rest of the match.

The match itself lasted mere seconds before Santino was pinned. Broken down by Chyna with a powerbomb and a quick cover to pick up the win. She stood tall and proud afterward, but still reserved and calm. She was good at hiding emotions and especially when the vulture-like eyes of the owner glared daggers into her. He would eager wish to grant Santino the title-shot and not her, just to spite the degenerate action of D-X.

Following Chyna's victory, Triple H felt confident in his chances against the Japanese horde of Kai En Tai. Nathan Black's enforcers. He walked around the corridors alone toward the stage. Soon he would face an army, but he had fought far greater foes than what the owner, wether it be Vince or Nathan, or even Eric Bischoff or Jeff Jarrett could throw at him.

Inside the ring, after his long, extravagant entrance under the theme of himself, not Degeneration-X, but wearing the colors of his faction, Triple H also gave the owner a gaze, but also a smirk. He knew their antics had actually nearly taken up the cards of the supershow. D-X match after D-X match. He effectively cut down the chances of any of the title belt matches to be promoted other than the later-coming match between Edge and Sting. A lumber jack match, of which Triple H and Shawn were invited to partake in on behalf of Sting and the Main Event Mafia.

Like a crashing wave, Kai En Tai broke through the curtain and swarmed the stage. Then ran to the ring to initiate combat with whom displeased the owner so greatly. Triple H smirked at their display. Rushing to battle, mindless and wasteful of their energy. _This should be quick_, he thought to himself.

Quick it indeed was for him to dispose of Funaki and Tajiri. Ejecting them out of the ring with a swing of his arm or hip toss. Sun Xun and Taka Michinoku kept back. They reserved themselves a greater battle against the Cerebral Assassin. Funaki and Tajiri had merely been fodder to test the waters.

Triple H caught Taka in his grasp after the Japanese wrestler impatiently lunged forth at him with all of his might and agility. He balled his fists like he had weilded blades in each of them, hoping to strike The Game and end him then and there. Triple H wasn't to be easily apprehended by such weak enforcers. He sent a clear message to the Owner and the remaining Kai En Tai member that it wouldn't be smart to cheat at _this_ game. He dropped the Japanese wrestler with a pedigree and then rose up to set his sights on his purple haired opponent.

Only one left.

Sun Xun was all that was left for Triple H to take on. The others would hesitate before taking action him again, even as they gathered outside of the ring, just waiting for the instruction of the owner. They would bide their time and watch the match unfold before taking whenever opportunity presents.

Inside the ring, Triple H twisted the arm of his opponent and pulled him close for a clothesline. After his attack was dodged, The Game followed up with a hefty right knee to his opponent's abdomen. Sun Xun bent over from the pain of knee-strike, but he regained his senses quicker than Triple H could lock in the pedigree.

Kai En Tai flooded into the ring!

They began to peck at Triple H like hawks diving in for a kill. Pecking and swooping away to avoid a counter strike. Diving and fleeing, diving and fleeing. Soon all that was left of Triple H was his fallen body. Sun Xun took the chance to pin him, letting all thoughts of D-X coming in to aid their fallen comrade fall to the back of his mind after the count was finished.

As soon as Kai En Tai cleared, Triple H slowly rolled himself out of the ring and was immediately accompanied by B.G. James and Kip, aiding their friend to the back. They had not entered the match, knowing the Owner would simply just grant Kai En Tai the victory, and also because the disgusting display of predatory savageness was considered legal in the match. Any interruption would merely serve to aid a gaping wound that had been opened by the owner.

Backstage, with his hands held close together in a silent prayer before his match, Shawn's moment of silence of broken when a loud knock at the door repeated itself after he refused to answer it. He hoped to God that it wasn't James, trying to play mind games or his friend wanting to take Shawn out before the match could even begin. No, these heathen cowards were filled with too much bravado to knock at the door of their enemy. They'd bust it down in proud displays of arrogance and disrespect. It still didn't answer to him who the knocking person may be.

Shawn Michaels opened the door.

The discovery surprised him far more than he thought it would. It wasn't James coming to strike him with vitriolic banter, or even a member of D-X come to accompany him to the ring.

"Bret?" Shawn blinked, uncertain if the man standing before him was truly Bret Hart, or just his imagination.

"Yeah, it's me." Bret nodded, his hands at his hips. "I don't like you, and you don't like me, but we've but I'm not here to drag up the past."

Shawn wondered to himself then, _why would Bret be here_? He asked,"what do you want?"

"I came to wish you luck. I've seen the eyes of this punk and there isn't a shred of sanity in them." Bret warned, "I don't know why he has targeted the two of us, but whatever he thinks he can pull, he'll have a hard time trying." He held out his hand, an almost unfathomable gesture between the two men.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Shawn hesitated to shake Bret's hand, but in the end, he didn't have to.

Just as he suspected, Brandon Powers came from the side and with his forearm, pinned Bret against the pastel corridor wall. He then turned to face the target of the beat down, but he had already retreated to his dressing room. He tried to beat down the door, yelling and cursing, but it wasn't going to get him through.

"This business used to be about honor, respect!" Bret wiped the blood that curled down his lip. "What do you believe in? What do you believe in!?"

"Believe?" James' voice rang in Bret's ears. He cackled as he slowly lowered down to his knees, eye level with the legend. "What do we believe in? Is that what you asked?"  
"I hope Shawn knows what he's got himself into," spat Brandon at the door, banging it one last time for good measure. He retreated down the hall, not waiting for his partner. He was ring bound just like Shawn would be. It seems that it would be in the ring that the assault would take place after all, instead of the locker rooms as instructed by the owner.

James watched Brandon turn the corner, then he looked back down at Bret Hart's eyes, angry, yet defeated. He smirked and said, "I like you Bret. I respect you, so cause of that, I'll answer your question: I don't."

"You don't what?" Bret watched James stand up and walk a past Shawn's dressing room.

"I hope to see you at _Night of Hell_. I really want to step in the ring with you, even if I lose." Those were the only words he parted the legend with. He couldn't make out wether he was trying to be a smart ass, or if there was some honesty in the man's words. He didn't care either way, he was just some punk working under the owner to punish D-X and anyone that aided them. Bret looked back at the opening door of Shawn's dressing room and extended his hand once more, this time so his longtime rival could help him to his feet.

Team Rocket blasted off onto the stage with a burst of white and red pyro. Brandon walked behind his partner, accompanying him for the single pinfall match as they expected Triple H or Chyna to for Shawn. James walked with a little antsy excitement in his step, rubbing over his white wrist bands and running his fingers through his slick, mid-length hair. There was a slight skip in his step, something akin to how Shawn Michaels may have entered the arena in his early years. Then it dawned the he was trying to be like him, even going as far as wearing the same heart-break long tights that Shawn did in his earlier years.

He rolled himself into the ring and mocked Shawn's signature pose, bending one knee and extending the other as he raised up his arms to show off his muscles. He jumped back up to his feet and then the real Shawn Michaels made his own entrance to the ring.

Shawn was revolted by the man he saw in the ring. He noticed the familiar pants, not like his current attire, but of a past Shawn Michaels. He felt that there was a message James was trying to send him. Something had to have sparked this violent obsession with the Heart-Break Kid. He stepped down the aisle with Chyna at his side. A welcomed nostalgic presence to the distraught Michaels.

He let out a quick prayer at the end of the stage before continuing on toward the ring where he would face his recent nemesis.

Once inside the ring, the bell rang, and the two men were ready. This one match meant a lot to James and even to Shawn. For James, he would finally be able to destroy the man he felt was a fraud. The man that used to be something great, a legend, and an icon, and inspiration to himself, but now what he saw before him, across the ring from him, was an old, beaten, and fraudulent copy of what used to be. To Shawn, he needed to win to confirm to himself that he wasn't going to allow anyone to bully him or his faith any longer. He had ran and tried hiding, but now he had to face his demons, both mentally and physically. It was the chance he needed to show to everyone that he still was HBK, that he still had it in him to bring down the house like the Show-Stopper he was.

They locked shoulders.

Shawn pulled away from James and then threw a quick kick that jabbed at his opponent's ribs. He backed himself from James counter swing and then used the momentum of his opponent to drop him with a swift, cunning back drop.

Shawn rolled himself up off the canvas. He was focused on this match more than any match he had had during his current run in the Wrestling Universe.

Shawn Michaels tagged James with a slap across the chest and then whipped him across the ring, into the turn post, then he ran too. He leapt up with an elbow splash that knocked James onto his back, conveniently placed before the turnpost where Shawn decided was the right spot to hit him with an infamous elbow drop.

The Heart Break Kid ascended up to the top of the ropes, his feet balancing on the turnbuckle and metal plate that rested atop the corner post. He looked down, James was still out.

He jumped off.

Arched his elbow.

He collided with the canvas. James rolled out of the ring just in time to miss the high impact maneuver.

Shawn had never felt so disappointed in all his life, but the match was still on. He slowly reached his feet and looked around for James. The familiar apparel caught his eye from the side and he turned to meet his opponent with a hard right hook that nearly brought the youngster to his knees.

James took several more hard, quick jabs from his rival before finally gaining purchase to his opponent's chest with an enziguri. The sound of his boot slapping against Shawn's skull echoed the arena, eliciting a low "ooh" from the crowd.

James pinned Shawn.  
"One!" The referee slapped the canvas as he called out, then again with a "two!" He then stayed his hand in mid-air as Shawn broke from the grip of James' cover.

James pushed himself from HBK and argued bitterly with the older referee, insisting that he should have counted to three.

This was Shawn's chance to regain control of the match; he seized it. Shawn grasped at the right arm of his rival and keeled him over after putting all of his weight into a heavy, hard-hitting clothesline.

James was down and Shawn was moving to the corner of the ring. The audience could feel the band beginning to tune up. The taps of Shawn's boots against the canvas echoed to the beat of a heart not ready to give up, not willing to let this punk bully or insult him. As James rose up and turned, that's when Shawn struck!  
The boot came into James' view too late to change course. And unfortunately for James, too late to miss. It smacked into his face and like a like the switch of a light; Darkness filled his sights.

Shawn covered his opponent for a full, successful three count and hastily exited the ring to celebrate. He wasn't going to stick around for a surprise attack like had happened to Triple H, not that he knew it wasn't waiting for him backstage. He won and that's all that mattered. Nothing else could bother him at this point, not even the cold and hurtful words that stabbed him like piercing fangs from James venomous maw.

Shawn exited to the back as James was left still unconscious in the ring. A lesson to him not to disrespect his elders and the veterans of the business -- paycheck or not.

After a short break, Jim Ross dove quickly into the next match, saying, "up next, is looking to be a great match, possibly even as good as the one we just saw. The triumph of Michaels against one of your own enforcers -- James."

"Right, he did good, I'll admit it. Shawn has always been the Show-Stopper," Nathan, admitted with a sigh. "but I just don't appreciate him and the rest of Degeneration-X getting into my business. There are repercussions to dissension in my ranks and they're feeling it tonight."

"What can you say about the next match? A lumberjack bout between World Heavyweight Champion Sting against the returning Edge?"

"Edge comes to us after a devastating injury, but he's in top shape again and I'm waiting to see what he can do in the ring against the Champ." Nathan then added, "remember, J.R. Sting can lose at Night of Hell without even being pinned. The fatal fourway is not a friend to champions, but that doesn't mean Edge will come out victorious either. It could be him, a retaining Sting, one of the others: Orton or Abyss."

"Right you are, and it looks like this match is ready to start. Edge is coming out first." Announced Jim Ross.

The match began with a headlock. Sting held tight onto Edge and the men that had accompanied him to the ring watched as Sting continued to gain purchase in domination over his opponent. Edge, however, wasn't going to be taken lightly by the leader of the Main Event Mafia. He pushed the champion from him and toward the front ropes.

Sting bounced his back and shoulders against the top rope to propel himself toward Edge, but a mischievous hand had reached out and pulled the champion out from under his feet.

The hand belonged to Chris Jericho. He had accompanied Edge to the ring, along side Christian, Ric Flair, and Randy Orton.

Across from them was Booker T, Batista, AJ Styles, and Mick Foley. They started to turn the corners of the ring at the sight of Jericho's interference with the match in the ring. Mick Foley had managed to reach Ric Flair to the left of the ring when a brawl was suddenly sparked with Edge being clotheslined over the top rope, toppling onto Batista.

Flair and Foley broke off from one another as the match continued inside the ring.

Inside, Edge was dragged to his feet. The champion enjoying the success early in the match, but still remained as alert as he could be. Edge was returning from an injury that had sidelined him for months, and now he came for gold.

Sting's championship gold.

He pounded his opponent with a forearm and then tried to maneuver a Scorpion Deathlock, but to no avail. Edge was regaining momentum with each failed attempt to attack him. He took the initiative and whipped his face-painted opponent across the ring like he had prior, this time facing toward Sting's allied lumberjacks. Edge lifted up, high into the air with a drop kick and covered his opponent quickly.  
_One! Two!_

Sting desperately gained purchase to freedom. As he rolled onto his stomach, pulling himself slowly up, Edge argued with the referee. It was enough time for Sting to reach his feet and surprise his turning opponent with a german suplex back down into the canvas.

The impatient lumberjacks that resided in Edge's corner grew tired of watching the constant back-and-forth action of the match. Orton had nearly entered the ring to interfere several times, but Booker T and Batista kept a hawk-like gaze on him. They would not let anyone ruin their leader's match. On the cusp of the pay-per-view, they knew it was crucial he not be injured. One injury meant that Sting's chances of retaining the title were even less than they were without injury.  
Orton finally decided that enough was enough.

As Sting had locked in the Scorpion Deathlock after a crossbody into the corner, dropping a worn down Edge to the canvas, Orton slid in and broke up the submission hold with an a hard stomp.

The bell was called.

Disqualification in favor of Sting.

Orton continued his short-lived assault. Sting was furious, and even with Booker T and Batista battling through Jericho and Christian, they aided Sting in his counter-assault.

Soon the ring was filled. Ten men battled simultaneously and in every corner, every spot that could be filled was.

Sting clotheslined Orton over the ropes.

Now it was five on four. Christian exited the ring with haste as he knew the battle was over. There would be no solid way to break through the ranks of the Main Even Mafia whilst Foley and AJ Styles were also there to even the odds.

Next out was Flair, then Jericho retreated as well. The Main Event Mafia stood tall and proud in the ring despite match ending in disqualification. Foley and Styles raised the hand of the champion, showing to the heels that together, they could take on anyone.

Edge parted from the group, exiting by himself to the back as the remaining four watched on and the show went to a break.

After the break, Nathan stood once again in the ring. His head high after the events that unfolded throughout the show. He had helped to cripple Degeneration-X, at least partially. He looked around, waiting for the boos and derogatory chants to come to a low simmer before he spoke, saying, "calm down." The owner turned himself around to see the crowds surrounding him in a frenzied mob of vitriol and intoxication.

"Pleasant, isn't it?" Nathan sighed, "I didn't expect this all to happen. I purchased several wrestling organizations and their wrestlers to make the ultimate product, but I did not expect myself to become part of that product any further than commentary." He rubbed his arm awkwardly and then looked toward the stage and its large screen that showed himself in the ring, saying, "I'm not going to succumb to the failures that Vince McMahon and Jeff Jarrett had."

"What are you going to succumb to?" Said a voice from the stage.

It was John Cena.

"Excuse me?" The owner was surprised to see the Raw star interrupt him before he could even make the announcement that had been on his mind since the match between Michaels and James. In an accusing manner, he said, "What brings you out here?"

"Yo, man, I know you're going through a lot. D-X is full of scum and dogs. Dogs that want to corrupt the industry so that they become the champions and no one else can rise up to take the mantle that they believe belongs to them." Cena responded. He said, "I know you got that Team Rocket and Kai En Tai on this, but please let me handle D-X for you."

"You want to get in the ring with Degeneration-X?" the owner cocked an eyebrow, thinking to himself that this idiot couldn't possibly be gutsy enough to take on such veterans.

"Right, hand control of The Wrestling Universe over to me, as a General Manager of the brands. I'll ensure order is restored, sir." Cena proposed.

"Here you judge the motives of five individuals, yet you yourself appear to present evidence that relates to the accusations you made toward them. Are you just wanting power for yourself?"

"I just am sick of seeing a good man fall." Cena shrugged, trying to 'keep it real'.

"Woah!" James interrupted, coming up from behind Cena, nearly pushing him over as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "General Manager Cena? I kind of like the sound of that."

"You think I should do this?" Nathan was shocked.

"Of course. As long as Cena knows his limits." James replied, speaking casually and still wearing an outfit reminiscent to the Early Years of Shawn Michaels. "As an enforcer of yours, I'm suggesting you take this."

"Gives yourself a rest, and let us handle things for you." Cena insisted.

"What do you think I should do?" Nathan turned to the audience, noting their clear disapproval. If James and Cena were involved, they didn't believe it to be wise.

"That says it," said Nathan with a wide grin, opening his arms and welcoming the two men to the ring, "Cena is now the official General Manager of Raw and iMPACT!"

"We have a new General Manager!" Jim Ross said, stunned at what had taken place. "Just before _Night of Hell_ too! I hope Cena's power takes place after the event, because who knows what kind of things he could do to ensure his own championship reign! My god!"

The owner closed the show, saying, "I'll allow you full control so that I may think on where I stand in this company. Deal with Degeneration-X as you see fit, Cena, your reign as General Manager begins at _Night of Hell_!" The show closed after his shocking announcement with a view of Cena's smirking reaction and James congratulating him alongside his partner Brandon Powers.


	12. Night of Hell

Wrestling Universe

NIGHT OF HELL

Tension filled the atmosphere of the brightly lit arena. A display of fireworks merely distracted the wowed audience from the events about to unfold. Sparkling illusions of excitement. They knew, however, that this pay-per-view may very well live up to its name: Night of Hell.

Prior to the event, the owner of the Wrestling Universe waived his control of the brands, handing them to a struggling Raw Star named John Cena.

Cena enlisted himself in the army of enforcers. Men who acted as the fists and shields of the owner to protect order and he himself against the rising power of the degenerates: Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Chyna, and the Outlaws.

Now, Cena stood in the ring with Kai En Tai, James, and Brandon Powers. A microphone in hand, he didn't wait for the noise that elevated in volume within the arena before he spat out his first orders as General Manager of the Brands.

"Shut up!" Cena spat. "The champ, is here!"

The crowds refused to stay their voices under the orders of the General Manager.

"Fine. You know what?" He turned to Kai En Tai, "looks like your match has just become a tornado-tag handicap match."

The audience responded with heavier boos that nearly blanketed all other noise in the arena.

"Yo, man, " he looked to James. "Looks like you got your wish. Bret Hart versus James in a first blood match -- here tonight!"

James smirked, but it went unnoticed, attention being drawn to the rioting behavior of the audience. The wrestlers in the ring were beginning to feel as if the black matted barriers that kept the fans at bay wouldn't be enough to protect them. Surprisingly, they drew a sigh of relief once they heard the theme music of Degeneration-X play loudly over the roaring cheers of the crowds, now changing their tune at the site of their heroes walking onto the stage.

"You want to make our match a tornado-tag," Triple H began to say, "that's fine, but don't think for a second that it will do Kai En Tai any good."

"See Cena," Shawn chortled, "you had to kiss the ass of the boss to get anywhere in WWE, and now that you have a fair playing field to show your real abilities, you failed."

"I don't know about you, Shawn, but that too me proves only one thing." B.G. James added in. "John Cena is a coward."

"Shut your mouths!" Cena demanded.

Shawn pretended to be scared, shaking and nearly dropping on his knees with laughter. He hung onto Chyna's shoulders to keep himself up, chuckling into the microphone, saying, "I'm sorry, but I just can't bring myself to take you seriously."

"Cena, you're pathetic. You can't get anywhere in life without sticking your nose up some rich bastard's ass." Triple H spat." Why don't you run along and wash your brown nose while Chyna beats Goldust for the inter-gender championship title?"

"This will be your night of hell, D-X! I promise you that." Cena said through gritted teeth. His face reddened with rage and his knuckled whitened around the black microphone in his shaking hand.

The enforcers exited the ring as Degeneration-X slowly descended the aisle to ensure that Chyna would not be attacked prior to her title match.

Rivals crossed paths, electricity building off the tension and hatred that boiled in the air above them. Once Chyna was in the ring and Cena's horde cleared the arena, Degeneration-X too took their leave.

Sparkling tablets of gold sprinkled down from the rafters into the arena. The elegant confetti signaled the arrival of the second contender to the new inter-gender championship title. The only title that would be shared by both Raw and iMPACT.

Both contenders had fought their way through a tournament of opponents to finally reach this night and this shot to be the first inter-gender title holder of the Wrestling Universe. History would be made, but who would be the one to make it?

Goldust entered the arena, slowly strutting down the aisle with his robe swaying behind him like it had a mind of its own. He entered the ring shortly after the descent, removing the wig and robe.

Chyna knew Goldust from during the attitude era, he wasn't so tough, she remembered. Although he had earned the highest title shot possible on the current iMPACT brand, he had not won it -- of course, that honor went to Triple H.

They eyed one another, the two eager combatants. One wanted to prove that she could dominate the male roster just as Triple H and Shawn could, despite her femininity. The other wanted to prove to himself and his brother that he was worth championship gold. That rivalry between Rhodes and Goldust had never died out since WrestleJam and the two even shared matches up until this point. With both individuals ready to make their marks, they collided and started the match.

Goldust was hoisted up for a Gorilla Press Slam. Chyna then dropped him off to the side, letting the gold one land on his back against the canvas. She pinned, but it was far too early for a count higher than two.

Chyna pulled herself, and her opponent up to their feet to continue the match. She would wear him down as she had with her opponents prior, but if that didn't do, a pedigree would. Her plans were tight and her ability to change them on a moments notice only aided her chances.

Goldust struck Chyna across the chest with a loud, fleshy chop. He continued to advance with her toward the ropes until he got his opponent leaning against them. He had brought Chyna down to a defensive position, cornered and helpless.

He jerked his black gloved hand up into a throat thrust that further strained Chyna's chances of rebelling against the assault. She could find no way to gain purchase to freedom until Goldust had used and Irish whip to send her off across the ring, running free from her prison against the ropes.

She took full advantage of her freedom.

Goldust ducked down, expecting Chyna to be tossed over and his control over the match to continue, but Chyna had other plans. None of them included allowing Goldust to gain anymore momentum in the match.

This she'd make sure of.

In a burst of cunning agility, she wrapped both of Goldust's arms over his back, placed his head between her knees and pulled him up, using a backward motion to ensure that he landed on his head. The impact of Goldust's cranium connecting with the canvas emitted a loud thud, and an even louder "Ooh," reaction from the fans around them.

Chyna pushed him over, curved up his right leg for a pin and counted with the referee as he struck the ring three times without any hesitation or any interruptions. Chyna had become the first ever Inter-Gender Champion in the Wrestling Universe by beating Goldust.

Celebration was in order.

The outlaws raced down to celebrate with her, holding her up on their shoulders as Chyna displayed the belt high in the air for all to see. A new title reign began and it marked the first title earned by Degeneration-X.

"Chyna is the first Inter-Gender Champion!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

"She is now free to move between both Raw and iMPACT as she pleases to promote her title reign," Michael Cole replied, making note of the opportunities that now fell in Chyna's lap.

"This could mean the start of something big for Degeneration-X as well, Cole. This is a whole new ball game that has just gotten started!"

Backstage, standing before a red curtain was the challenger for the Hardcore Championship Title: Ric Flair.

The interviewer asked, "Flair, your rivalry with Mick Foley is well documented. Do you think this night will mark the end of that long running feud?"

"Let me tell you this: Mick Foley is nothing but a glorified stuntman and a disgrace to the ring." Flair said, grabbing the microphone from the young woman and turning toward the camera as he continued to rant. "What I'm going to do you tonight, Foley, is end your career! Shawn Michaels thought he could end mine back in WWE, but no one decides when the Nature Boy calls it quit except for the Nature Boy! Woo!" He added, "but tonight, I promise you, Foley, I'm going to take that title, and your career with it!"

Flair was the first one out to the arena. He was strutting proudly with his blue robe and attire shining under the lights above him and the camera flashes. The legend walked with that age long pride to the ring, entering the ring as if he had already won the match. He certainly had won in the match against egos.

He was slow to remove the robe, ensuring that every second that was devoured by his presence was used on promoting his image by flaunting his pride and drawing the flashes toward him, the lights on him, the attention on him.

His face dropped hastily into a bitter grimace as Foley's theme broke through his illusionary fantasy.

The true fan-favorite, Foley was cheered and seemed to have accumulated more of the limelight during his more humble entrance than that of Ric Flair. Flair was visibly enraged and overflowing with jealousy.

It was unknown to Flair how any scrub like Foley could be so well adored by the fans, but it didn't matter anymore for he knew it was going to be the last match Foley ever had. The last time Foley's name would show up in the Wrestling Universe. He would end it by taking the title from him. A long reign would finally come to a close to allow Flair an even longer one.

Flair wasted no time in starting the match. He raced out of the ring to meet Foley near the end of the aisle and pelted his rival with a hard first to the face. The vicious attack continued as he ran his opponent into the metal steps that led to the surface of the ring.

The referee called for the bell, starting the match officially. As a Hardcore bout, there was no reason to start or even be in the ring at any point in time. The two could exit the stadium itself and the match stipulation would deem it legal.

Now Flair took full advantage of that. He used a chair to bash the skull of his opponent. He continued hitting Foley several more times against his shoulder and head before deciding the it was time to move onto something different.

Foley had no chance to fight back. His limp body was dragged anywhere Flair wished it to be taken. He leaned Foley against the black barricade, forcing the spectators to back off from the scene as Flair then used the chair to whack his opponent's chest and stomach.

With a final strike, using the rounded edge of the folded chair, Flair shoved Foley over the barricade and toppling onto a kid's chair -- cleared well before Flair's assault, of course.

What was thought to be a match between two long time rivals soon became a full on beat down. Flair had gained a quick win after throwing Foley over the barricade with the chair, but true to his vitriolic words, he continued to attack his nemesis. He wanted Foley to bleed.

He wanted Foley's career ended.

"My god! Someone needs to stop him!" Cried out Jim Ross.

"Ric Flair has gone mad," Cole grimly stated, agreeing that Flair needed to be stopped soon before even further damage occurred.

Help eventually did come for Foley. Medics and officials tried to pry the old veteran off the robust, but limp hardcore legend. With the belt shoved into his arms, he was quickly forgotten and once again the attention was all on Foley. In trying to steal the glory from the glorified stuntman, he ended up forcing himself into exile from the flashing lights and attention.

Flair slipped away under the piercing shroud of hatred and boos burning into him through the fans. Foley was carried away through the side exit on a stretcher and that was the end of the Hardcore match. A new champion, and an injured legend.

John Cena was shown with Brandon Powers and Sun Xun backstage in Nathan's office. Brandon rubbed his chin in a deep pensive state before being the first to speak.

"So you decided to give Bret Hart to James?" He wondered, turning his head to Sun Xun and then to Cena for a reply.

"Yes. The fans asked for it." Cena justified his actions by saying, "Nathan asked me to restore order to the Wrestling Universe and I'm not going to stand for their chaotic behavior. If they want to rebel like a flock of pathetic degenerates, then they'll pay the punishment."

"In this case, Bret Hart pays." Brandon cut Cena's next response off, he said, "do you understand what this means to Bret?"

"I don't really care, man. Yo, I respect Bret Hart, but he turned his back on the industry, like The Rock."

"Bret was forced into retirement through injury." Sun Xun finally added, showing that he was actually capable of speaking english despite his Japanese origins.

"I don't care." Cena slammed his first into his other palm. "James has been wanting Hart in the ring for months now, and so I'm giving it to him as a token of partnership and friendship. We're the Enforcers to the owner and we need to stick together," Cena stated.

"I'm probably his only best friend." Brandon sat down, wondering to himself, "and I know this will mean a lot to him, but I don't think you understand what James will do."

"We'll find out later, there's a knock at the door." Cena interrupted, opening the door after three loud hurried knocks broke through the groups discussion.

The interrupter was Paul Bearer.

He shuffled into the room, pushing past the purple haired Japanese man and glaring with a bulging right eye toward John Cena. His finger pointed accusingly.

"What is this I hear about Undertaker being removed from the fatal four way match tonight?" He demanded an answer be given.

"Undertaker had to go, man. I decided it was my time to get that championship title." Cena answered, but only further infuriated the Undertaker's confidant.

"This will be the last mistake you ever make John Cena, I'll be damn sure of it! Oh yes! You better not win that title, because if you d--" Cena cut him off.

"Take this fool out of here. Take him to Subway or Jenny Craig." He ordered Sun Xun and Brandon Powers to eliminate Bearer from the office.

As they complied with the orders of the General Manager, they winced at the high pitched screaming of Paul Bearer's threats that echoed throughout the hallway outside the office. He screamed, "Damn you Cena! Damn you! You will regret this! Oh, you will! You will!"

As the challenger to the Women's Championship Title mader her entrance to the ring, Jim Ross commented on the backstage scene. He said, "it seems to me that John Cena has taken Undertaker out of Raw's Fatal Four Way for the Universal Championship TItle and inserted himself."

"That may not have been a wise move to target Undertaker, but I can understand why he did it," Cole added, "The Rock had taken the chance away from John Cena before the pay-per-view and now -- at least in theory -- Cena wants revenge and the championship."

"That I understand, but it is still an unfair and unjust decision on the part of our new General Manager."

"That I agree on, but let's focus on this title match." Cole switched gears, "Trish Stratus has now entered the ring and she will face Beth Phoenix for the Women's Championship Title."  
"We've seen one title switch hands already, could Trish take the gold from Beth? We'll find out!"

Beth Phoenix entered the arena through a ring of fire. Like her namesake, she rose up above the flames with the women's title belt shining around her waist. As she descended the aisle, Beth kept her gaze upon the challenger in the ring.

Trish Stratus.

Being called out of retirement with the promises of title reigns and more respect than WWE had offered up during its time. She had her own sights on Beth since arriving, having only encountered the Glamazon twice prior to joining the Wrestling Universe.

Now one of the two most dominating women in wrestling history were on paths that crashed straight into one another like runaway freight trains. Only one would survive as champion and as Beth entered the ring, Trish was already figuring a way to ensure it would be she walking out with the gold and not her rival.

It began with a taunt. Beth handed off her title and mocked Trish through unheard words -- unheard by the audience around them, of course. Trish displayed a grim smirk and then pushed her opponent in retaliation. Words weren't going to be her weapon, she had fists and a kick that could knock the head off the strongest Amazon.

Beth returned with a push of her own and a hard right swing with her forearm crashing into Stratus like a plane.

Trish dodged it!

She threw a roundhouse kick to Beth, a quick jab and then ran the ropes to propel her next move faster than the Glamazon could react! Trish knocked over Beth with an Air Canada, punching at her rival furiously without as much as a slight pause or hesitation to let off.

Once satisfied, she rolled up her opponent for a pin, but the Glamazon was quick to reach out and grasp freedom. Lasting only the count of one, the cover was broken and Trish was knocked aside with a quick stabbing elbow to the side of her head.

Beth and Trish engaged in a quick race to their feet, the winner was able initiate the next maneuver. Beth draped her dark haired rival over her shoulders like a rag doll. When she dropped Trish onto her back, she dragged her around to her front and sat down as her opponent fell, then rose to her knees and covered Trish, but it too had failed.

As devastating to the back of her opponent was, the Beth Valley Driver was not enough to quell the inner fire that fueled the desire to earn that title belt Trish sought. Beth needed to put that fire out by fighting fire with even hotter, brighter fire -- brute force could help as well.

She wrapped her muscular arms around Trish's from behind, pulling them tight against her back and hoisting her up into the air. In a show of power and determination, Phoenix held her rival up for a few minutes longer than Trish wished to be up for.

Beth dropped Trish in landed in another seated position, this time using the Glam Slam. With one last attempt at a pin, the Glamazon retained her title, effectively quelling the flames that burned in Stratus' heart.

She exited the ring with the title, leaving her opponent laid out in shame across the white, unforgiving canvas and under the watchful eyes of the audience.

After the ring was cleared and the crowds had waited through a short promotional video for the match that was displayed on the large screens throughout the arena and on stage, Bret Hart walked out from behind the fire themed curtains and onto stage.

He didn't look to enthusiastic.

Bret knew the stipulation of this match, and knew of his chances in winning were as low as it could ever get. Had he been pressured into this during his prime, the younger wrestler would have lost as soon as Bret got his hands on him, but now he was older, injured, and being forced into a match he had not even agreed to. He wasn't optimistic.

Bret was accompanied by David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd. Neither expected James to come alone either, nor trusted him to play fair despite that term including a lot more than they would like under the stipulations.

With his shades handed off to a young audience member, Bret turned toward the ring and stepped inside it. The theme associated with the newly formed Team Rocket blasted through the arena and James burst through the curtains like a rocket himself. Blasting off onto the stage with the energy Bret wished he still had. Wishes weren't going to help him now, however.

Surprising to the Hart Dynasty and Bret Hart, James came alone. He didn't need help either way, and it was better he go alone than with a fistful of aid from his stronger partner.

James wore his usual attire of long tight wrestling pant with red pads at his knees and elbows. His hair tied in a ponytail -- as much as could go in one. Bret was a little relieved he wouldn't have to wrestle someone dressed like himself as Shawn Michaels had to go through. Perhaps he really did respect Bret more? Time will tell of what James true feelings for the founder of the hart foundation.

He entered the ring.

The bell rang.

The two combatants circled one another and then formed a tight ball of a grapple lock. They soon broke off and continued to circle one another before a second grapple drew them closer to one another.

James pushed his opponent off, nearly toppling Bret on his ass, but the veteran kept his feet firmly on the ground before he could show any form of opportunity to his rival.

James grinned, noticing Bret's resilience and he then shook his wrists before they locked up one last time.

Bret pulled his younger opponent under his arm and held him in a near binding headlock. He pumped and tightened the hold. James waved an arm around to reach for anything, but decided to use an elbow strike to break free of the hold.

The younger man rubbed his chin, wiping another grin onto his lips, gaze locked with Bret's. He slowly backed away, flipping over the ropes to the outside where he could find a chair, bell, table, anything within reach. James decided on a folded chair and slid back into the ring.

Bret took the advantage and struck the younger man with hard kicks. He swiped the chair swiftly from his opponent's grasp and used it to smack into the back of James' head.

It was like a fire ignited inside the legend. He thirsted for the challenge and the victory. He wasn't going to let this kid show him up or beat him up. He also did not want to lose to the man that Shawn Michaels had beaten in a similar scenario. With that new desire burning through him, Bret continued the assault.

The attack forced James outside of the ring. There Bret followed and had abandoned the chair in favor of his bare fists. He struck James and pushed him against the corner post and steps. David and Tyson watched on from close by as the veteran whipped his opponent into the barricade and then charged with a knee strike into his abdomen. If James felt the match would be easy, those feelings had by now burned away.

Bret pulled up his rival and before he could follow up his next attack, James whipped him into the steel steps. He then turned on the Hart Dynasty.

James despised the idea of anyone else in the arena besides he and Bret. He used the abandoned chair to strike Tyson Kid over he forehead with a vicious force that echoed the impact. David Hart Smith ended the sudden rampage with a clothesline and forearm smash over the back.

Hart returned with the ring bell.

He held it up in anticipation as Tyson and David Smith pulled up James, keeping him in their tight holds so that he could not dodge the strike.

Despite restraints, James dropped himself out of the dreaded target zone and the bell knocked the young Tyson out cold. Flat on his back against the cold mats of the arena, he lay in a frozen world of black whilst the world around him continued onward in it active hell.

James struck Bret with a super kick that nearly knocked him out as cold as Tyson had been. He dragged Bret into the ring before David Hart Smith could return to him stronger and angrier than ever. With Hart in the ring, the chair back in his hands, James slid hastily, desperately, and narrowly into the ring. David grabbed his leg, but let go as soon as the edge of the chair barely missed his wrist.

A broken wrist was the last thing the son of the Bulldog needed. He was the only hope for Bret's survival in this match.

James watched his prey. Eyeing the movement of Bret carefully, waiting for the right moment to strike.

He charged!

Bret lifted his head, saw the image of his rival charging forth like an unstoppable bull and then dropped down, bringing James with him in a drop toe hold. He then locked in the Sharpshooter. The crowds cheered as the younger wrestler screamed out, nails digging into the canvas for purchase to the ropes.

Bret held the submission hold tightly. He knew it wouldn't end the match, but if he could tear down the walls of youth and energy that built his opponent up like a tank in comparison to his older, injured frame, he could even the battlefield. It was a war Hart was now engaged in. A war of will and a war of power.

As James tapped, unable to free himself from the hold, Bret let a grin form across his face. Too bad it wasn't a submission match, he had not noticed in major holds James performed on his opponents, but Bret was the master technician and submission wrestler.

He eventually let James free and walked around to see the pathetic cries of the freed insect clinging to its knees in anguish. Bret pulled the chair up and with the edge, drove it into the skull of his opponent. The scraping of metal on flesh opened a wound in James's forehead and the blood soon leaked out like a stuck pig prodded for its meat to be harvested.

Bret Hart was victorious!

"Bret Hart!" Jim Ross yelled in excitement, "Bret Hart! Bret Hart has won!"

"I could not believe it when I saw it happen, but it has happened folks and Bret Hart has overcome the odds in this first blood match against the owner's enforcer, James," said Michael Cole.

Tyson was carried into the ring by his partner and held up by Bret to lean on for more strength. He was slowly coming back into reality when James himself rose up from the a state of defeat. The three watched the younger wrestler extend a hand for Bret to shake.

Bret looked down at it. He wasn't sure if it was a trick, but he wasn't a man of sour taste and bad sportsmanship. David would aid him if an attack loomed in the dark, but Bret had taken the hand anyway and pulled the man closer for a quick hug. James then retreated from the ring to give Bret the spotlight, creeping away through the side of the aisle into darkness. The Harts celebrated the victory as best as they could with the fans in the arena before returning to the back themselves.

Jim Ross commented on the scene, saying, "what a display of sportsmanship from James, I didn't think he had it in him."

"I think it is true when he says he really has an appreciation for the legends he has faced off. Mind games aside, I haven't seen any dirty tricks played on Shawn and Brett after their successful victories over him." Cole pondered, "perhaps he is finally knowing where his place in this industry is and that you don't disrespect your veterans."

"An impressive upset tonight, but can the miracles keep coming? Degeneration-X squares off against the entirety of Kai En Tai next in a tornado-tag handicap match!"

Shawn Michaels and Triple H arrived onto the scene. Wielding green glow-sticks in the air to form an X shape, they engaged the audience as they crossed the aisle. They then stepped foot into the ring, the stadium they would be fed to the lions in and awaited the inevitable war ahead.

They didn't expect this match to be fair or for any part of it to be legal under any stipulation deemed by industry. With Cena as the newest General Manager and enforcer against the degenerates rebelling against the owner, D-X was prepared for anything coming their way to play dirty, but so too could they.

Their suspicions were confirmed.

At the top of the stage stood John Cena with Brandon Powers and the four members of Kai En Tai. Cena spoke into the microphone with a smug tone, spitting out, "I've decided to turn this four on two tornado-tag into a six on two!"

With that said, he threw down his hat and microphone and the group charged the ring. Degeneration-X readied themselves, countering the first wave as it hit the ropes. The second wave, Cena and Sun Xun slid in from the side to stop their successful holding off attacking Kai En Tai.

Brandon turned the corner of the ring, and forced Jim Ross, his partner Cole, and the bell ringer to step away from the commentary table as he torn off the monitors. He planned to use this table, and if anyone was nearby when it was, they wouldn't have a good night. Jim Ross and Cole moved over to the side, continuing their commentary of the scene that played out before them.

Shawn dropped Sun Xun with his signature kick and then turned to fight off Tajiri and Funaki lunging out from behind him.

Triple H held Cena between his knees, ready for the pedigree. As he hoisted Cena over and dropped him onto his cranium, Triple H was dropkicked by Powers and then the successful retaliation of Degeneration-X quickly transformed into a brutal assassination.  
Cena was quick to come to after the pedigree. With aid from the member of Team Rocket, they managed to corner The Game and continue their assault uninterrupted.

At the center of the ring, Shawn held off Tajiri and Funaki with chops and punches, but he too succumbed to the numbers game. Sun Xun, about the same size as Michaels, lifted him up in a scoop slam position, walking to the edge of the ring toward the commentary station and tossed him over. Shawn toppled onto the mats like a limp noodle, landing hard on his back and right arm.

As the three members of Kai En Tai continued to attack Michaels, Taka Michinoku aided Cena and Brandon Powers in executing each of their signature maneuvers on the cerebral assassin with little retaliation. The Game was over and as the blurry sight of Michaels crashing through the commentary table from a high powerbomb from Sun Xun, Triple H fell to his knees, giving up to the powers around them.

Not even the Outlaws and Chyna could save their friends from the fate that took hold of them. They watched on from outside after fighting off Kai En Tai as Taka Michinoku pinned Triple H for the full three count. With that last count of three, D-X deteriorated into a fallen mass that splattered across the arena. The enforcers left the ring to leave Chyna and the Outlaws to clean up what remained of Shawn and Triple H.

"I'm not really sure what to do, D-X has been laid out across the arena, including on our table, which is now in pieces." Jim Ross said, flabbergasted.

"Well, we continue on, but I'm not sure we're we can go," replied Michael Cole, uncertain of what they'll even do.

"Speaking of carnage, John Cena has also put himself in the championship match after continuous failed attempts during the qualifying matches," said Jim Ross, "even when he called out The Rock for a second chance to gain purchase into the match."

"Cena has become a bitter, jealous individual since coming to the Wrestling Universe. I can only hope he he doesn't sour the match like he had done to the one with Degeneration-X."

"Jarrett is going to keep an eye on Cena in this match for certain, as Hardy and The Rock will too, I'm sure."

The Rock was first out of the four combatants in the championship match. He bathed in the cheer and chants of the crowds around him as he descended to the ring and then ascended up the corner turn post to pose for the people. As he climbed back down, Jeff Hardy made his own entry to the ring. He recieved just as much fan favor, perhaps more than Rock had.

The two fan favorites stared one another down until the arrival of John Cena. Finally alone, Cena posed and hollered, pretending as if the world cheered only for him, but no one stood for him, and no one liked him in this stadium.

Cena entered the ring with smug and arrogance plastered across his mug. He kept close watch on The Rock, his rival since the new company had started, but also knew that Hardy and Jarrett would be tough competition as well. There was no one man that had the best chances. It was an even bout for the Universal Championship Title.

The champion soon arrived. The belt draped over his right shoulder and a grimace painted on his face. He didn't like Cena meddling in his affairs. Jarrett knew that Cena was the wild card in this match, despite the odds stacking against each individual evenly.

Once inside and the belt handed off to be displayed at ringside, the men were signaled to begin the competition. A fatal-four-way that would determine if a new Champion was revealed, or if Jeff Jarrett successfully retained his title.

Cena charged The Rock, running straight into a rough clothesline that knocked him down sideways.

Jarrett and Hardy started against one another as the other two got into it as well. With a hard right, Hardy took the initiative. He continued the assault with a left and a right, a kick and a whip across the ring. Jarrett countered, ducking under the leaping Hardy Boy and returned from behind to smack him, face first, into the ring with a bulldog.

Cena eventually turned the tables on The Rock. Using Jarrett as a quick partner to strike the wrestler down with a double backdrop. Once that was done with, Cena turned on Jarrett and used his signature F-U to slam him out of commission. Jarrett laid out, flattened, but still not yet ready to be pinned. Cena would have to continue on either man before he could try a cover.

Hardy saw the to men laid out at each side of Cena and then charged! He struck the general manager with a quick spinning wheel kick. It dropped Cena ontop of The Rock and the ref started a count.

Hardy pushed off Cena and then covered The Rock himself!

The count was broken after Jarrett pulled away his opponent and then tried to cover The Rock as well. This time, it was Rock that broke the cover as he rolled up Jarrett for a pin that was only to be broken by both Cena and Jeff Hardy.

After many near misses, the four men returned to their feet to continue the brawl. Hardy now faced off against Cena as Jarrett and Rock punched away at each other with slow, hard haymakers.

Hardy desired that championship title more than anything. No longer on the brand with his brother meant he needed to seek gold on his own. He wished he could achieve that and the tag titles with his brother Matt, but that was over now. Thinking on it would only hinder his concentration and so he focused more on trying to block Cena's shuffling punching whilst keeping in mind that the other two could trike at any second.

The Rock two needed the title, he had a goal now in the Wrestling Universe; to climb to the top like he had in WWE and to stay there. The most electrifying man in sports entertainment had his fire back, all thanks to smug insect that pestered him into a fight during WrestleJam.

He held Cena in an arm twist and then maneuvered him into a samoan drop that was easily countered by the smugger individual. Cena used the F-U to slam The Rock back down onto the canvas and he quickly pinned.

Whilst Jarrett managed to pull Hardy to the corner in a sleeperhold, he was unaware of the pin across the ring. As his eyes caught the movement of the referee, it was too late. The Rock was pinned and Cena had stolen the Universal Championship Title from Jarret and each of the men that fairly gained entry into the match.

The lights blackened!

It was a classic cue for the other three men to scram for safety. The Rock rolled himself as quick as he could out of the ring, being helped by Hardy so they could escape. No bad blood divided the two men and they both made a hasty retreat with Jarrett not far behind them. Cena was left in the ring, holding the title belt and perplexed at the darkness that enveloped him like a hot black shroud suffocating his breath, restricting his muscles to stiff spasms of fear and anticipation.

A deep bell tolled.

A lightning bolt struck the four corners of the ring.

In the quick flashes of light, Cena could see a tall dark figure standing before him. After one last strike of bright hot lightning, he saw a blackened hand reach out for his throat and grasp him with the force of a vice grip crushing his neck.

The lights returned and the Undertaker glared down at the General Manager.

To say Undertaker was angry that he was shoved out of his title shot was an understatement.

He was livid.

Cena gazed up into the white eyes of the deadman and then was lifted up with the chokeslam that nearly smashed his body in two as it crashed down into the canvas, bending to the force of the impact and echoing throughout the entire stadium.

The lights blackened one more time and then as they lit themselves a final time, the dead man was gone and Cena was laid flat on the canvas of the ring with the belt still in his lax grip.

With the ring soon cleared, Edge made his entry to the main event of the night. The iMPACT brand's fatal-four-way for the World Heavyweight Championship Title.

As the first entry, Edge took his time to the ring, though keeping his pace quick to ensure it got over with. He wanted blood and he wanted that title. The months he spent away from the ring now came to this final point where he'd be able to return with a big bang! The World Heavyweight Championship would solidify his place on the ladder once again, but he had to face three other men to get to it. The next entry was one of the tougher ones, Abyss.

Abyss descended to the ring before Orton then came down, taking the most time to enter and to finish his ring-post posing. No one really cheered for him, but Orton liked to let all that watched know that he was the greatest man in the match. He was the viper and the viper did what he wanted to do, and did what he needed to do to get that title.

The last entry was the champions himself; Sting.

Sting walked down with Booker T and Batista at his side, but they soon left him after he requested their leave. This wasn't their battle, it was Sting's. He entered the ring and handed off the title to the ref to be displayed before the crowds that cheered and surrounded the ring.

Orton could hardly contain himself. Mere seconds were not enough time for him to wait before he smashed his knee into Sting's painted face. They brawled and the match began. Abyss stuck Edge across the ribs with a big boot and the pulled him into a twisting chin lock. Submission holds counted as ways one could win the title, but Edge wasn't going to give up to such a weakly constructed maneuver. He broke free easily and then turned the tables on the masked animal.

Orton too found himself easily countered. The legendary veteran whipped the legend killer into the corner post he had posed on and then leapt into the air with a Stinger Splash. Orton fell to his knees, the wind knocked out of his lungs from the impact.

Edge used a hip toss to roll Abyss out of the ring and then turned his attention toward the legendary Sting. As they brawled, exchanging punches and whips that lead to kicks, drop kicks, elbows and headlocks, Orton watched on from the corner, sliding out to cunningly conserve his energy. Little did the Viper realize the wild man charging from the side like a rampaging rhinoceros!

A black mass caught the corner of Orton's eyes and he turned, felling the charging rhino with an RKO that devastated his opponent. Turning a once lively, raging beast into a limp and flattened heap.

Orton gained purchase into the ring.

With another RKO, he swiftly dropped Edge from the competition and soon only he and Sting stood tall.

Orton and Sting met face to face, their eyes glaring into one another. Scrutinizing for weaknesses and surveying their fierceness in their souls for a chance to strike. Orton then lashed out and tried to drop Sting with a final RKO, but Sting quickly pulled himself free and with a german suplex, slapped Orton's back into the white canvas below.

Orton rolled off and onto his feet, lunged at Sting like a bitter snake reaching out to strike its victim with all its venomous might. Sting smacked the viper in the chest with an elbow and maneuvered Orton around for a Scorpion DeathDrop.

In the grasp of the scorpion's stinger, the viper hissed out in rage and struggled to free himself before destruction rained down upon him in this fiery hell. He pushed off, barely escaping doom, then turned his veteran opponent around for a swift, deadly strike!

The RKO!

Orton felled Sting and then clotheslined Edge clear out of the ring. With a cunning move and a swift pin, the new champion was crowned. Orton was the World Heavyweight Championship Title holder and there was nothing the Main Even Mafia or Edge, or even the flatted Abyss could do about it. Legacy now held three titles and all the power they could have ever dreamed of. Fulfilling the nightmares of those that became their victims over the course of Ortons journey in the Wrestling Universe.

He stood tall with Brian Christopher and Cody Rhodes joining his side. The title raised high and his eyes locked on to the carcass of an old scorpion dropped into the depths of hell. The show closed.


	13. Raw 13

Wrestling Universe

RAW 13

I do not own any of the characters, people, or events involved that are associated with either ROH, WWE, TNA, and independent rights. This series is a writing exercise for myself and posted for those that wish to read.

"The champ is here!" John Cena shouted from the center of the ring, belt raised high in one hand, the microphone at his lips in the other.

Standing beside Cena, facing the camera side of the ring was, from left to right: James, Brandon Powers, Taka Michinoku, Funaki, Sun Xun, and Tajiri. All stood by their general manager as he continued his victory speech after they successfully survived a night of hell.

"I promised Degeneration-X that last night would be their night of hell, and I came through!" Cena declared. He turned to face the crowds on the other side, saying, "I went into that event as a nobody and I came out the champion! You can boo me all you want, I don't care, because I did what I set out to do and none of you did anything to stop me."

"Why are we seeing Team Rocket on Raw? What is the meaning of this?" Jim Ross pondered, finally noticing the other two next to Kai En Tai and John Cena.

"You didn't get the memo? John Cena used his powers as General Manager to switch Scott Steiner, Kevin Nash, and Evan Bourne for Umaga, and Team Rocket." Cole explained.

"I wondered why I didn't see them backstage. I also noticed two new additions to the roster, one added to Raw and one added to iMPACT. I have no clue what John Cena is doing, but he's completely taking over the company as if the Owner gave him full control and not just managerial powers."

"Tonight, I will finish off Degeneration-X by taking on Triple H in a steel cage match!" John announced, eliciting a crowd pop from the mention of the stipulation, he continued on, "also tonight will be a tag title match between the Outlaws of D-X against the World Tag Title Champions Taka Michinoku and Sun Xun! The greatest Japanese wrestlers to have ever lived." As he spoke, Xun and Michinoku tugged on the belts around their waists with pride.

"And if you're not down with that, well, then you can't see me!" Cena waved his hand in front of his face and then the group left the ring as the show went to break.

Back on Raw, Umaga came out to the familiar crowds he had gotten used to seeing prior to the brand roulettes after WrestleJam. He was eager to get started and pummel his way up the ladder once again, but this time it wouldn't be with that deceiving Paul Bearer or bothering with the deadman, he got on Raw through connections and those connections were going to ensure he got a title shot as soon as possible.

All Umaga had to do, was beat his first opponent back on Raw. That opponent just so happened to be the legendary wrestler from Memphis Tennessee -- he was Jerry, The King, Lawler.

Lawler came out, hesitant at first. He had seen Umaga take on many foes during his tenure in WWE, including Lawler one a few unfortunate instances. This was going to be a game of cat and mouse and Lawler knew if he could just survive it, he might have a chance to wear down the bigger man, but that was still to be determined as he walked down the aisle.

He watched Umaga, one hand on the ring ropes and the other on the turn-post. He was contemplating never even entering the ring, but he decided to take it one step at a time.

Once he was inside, Lawler was greeted by the ring bell and then a hard, devastating samoan drop!

"I hate to see a friend get beaten like this, but hopefully Jerry Lawler can manage himself against this monster, Umaga." Jim Ross watched on with a grim expression etched across his face.

"A bad match indeed for the King." Cole commented.

After a Samoan Spike; the driving of Umaga's taped thumb into the throat of his opponent, Lawler was out for the count. There was nothing and no one getting up after that brutal strike, but Umaga didn't feel as if it was enough.

He shouted to the crowds unintelligibly and drove that Samoan Spike against Jerry Lawler's throat a second time. The King of Memphis Tennessee fell to his knees, chocking and holding desperately to his throat, gasping, and his lungs burning for air.

Umaga watched on, a wide toothy grin under his parted lips and his thirst for violence yet unquenched. To his surprise, though, Goldust and Marty Jannetty ran out to rescue the King.

Jannetty distracted Umaga with an enziguri that nearly shoved the larger man down onto one knee, but Umaga was too powerful for the former Rocker. He bashed the smaller wrestler with his Samoan Spike and then turned toward Lawler and Goldust, both of whom had fortunately made an escape out of the ring. Jannetty slid out soon after before he shared the fate of the man they came to save.

Umaga celebrated in the ring. Even threatening to drive that spike down against the referee, but once he settled, he too left the ring.

Backstage, The Miz greeted John Cena in his office, a look of familiar contempt was shared between the two, and then a grim smirk on the face of Miz. He knew now that Cena was in control, he'd make Miz pay for the interruptions and dissent of when they fought in WWE. That rivalry still burning in their hearts -- if John Cena even still had one, that is.

"I haven't seen action in the ring for a few weeks. I'd like a match tonight." Miz proposed, "if you give me a match tonight, I'll stay out of your way while you're the General Manager."

"Too bad for you the show is already fully booked. The next match will see Chavo against Rey Mysterio for the number one contender spot to challenge the European Champion at a later date." Cena replied, crushing Miz's hopes for a match.

"Next Monday?" Miz was practically begging. He needed to get in the ring. The itch was too powerful and he hated to plead to the one man he despised the most.

"Fine! I'll put you against Umaga next week! You beat him, and then we'll see what happens next."

"That's al I need," and with that, The Miz exited the office with a bitter/sweet churning in his stomach. He got his match, but it was with Umaga and he had pleaded to such scum as Cena. Either way, it was what he needed.

Chavo strutted onto the stage and down aisle. Confidence was not a missing trait in this man. He was confident for a good reason, too. His opponent was Rey Mysterio.

Chavo, trying to redeem his self character to the audience had decided to dip into the pool of championship bouts. Each championship seemed to have been currently occupied by the brand's known villains such as Cena, Kai En Tai, Beth Phoenix, but the only exception was the holder of the belt Chavo qualified to achieve -- The European Championship -- held by Rob Terry.

Chavo entered the ring and after came his opponent.

The match between Umaga and Lawler was fresh in the mind of Mysterio and the other competitors for the European Title. It was stinging in the back of the masked luchador's mind as he popped onto the stage and descended to the ring.

Umaga must have been traded so that there were more guys able to compete for the title, which also explained why it was an American traded to iMPACT where the National Championship was currently held by Legacy's own: Cody Rhodes.

Mysterio put the horrid possibility of having to face Umaga for the title aside and concentrated on the man he was to face now. He entered the ring, exchanging glances with his familiar opponent.

Mysterio leapt into action!  
He took the initiative in the bout by fitting his opponent into a surprisingly swift hurricanrana that connected Chavo' back to the canvas below them. Chavo slid, but was quick to return to his feet as the shorter, but equally athletic Mysterio followed up with a short ranged missile dropkick that kept Chavo on his back.

Mysterio rushed a cover, but Chavo wasn't going to let himself be defeated by the likes of a simple run-in struggle. He pulled out after the first count and then dragged himself up with aid from the ropes. Mysterio once again followed up, but a jerk of the boot to the masked man's face ended any plan of a heel kick his leg was extending into.

Mysterio doubled over, holding his nose where the boot connected, but otherwise he was well off. Chavo pulled him close by the waistline of Mysterio's shorts and wrapped his other arm around his opponent's head. He rolled back, bringing Myterio momentarily vertical in his grip, feet high I the air before coming back down and dropping onto the canvas.

This wasn't to be the last of that maneuver, though. Chavo kept his grip tight and turned over his opponent to hoist him up for another, then another. Considered the 'Three Amigos', Chavo finished with a pin, but even he fell victim to failure in that department. Mysterio rolled over, breaking the cover.

Something had to give.

Both Chavo and Rey knew one another like a book. It was only a matter of time before one would make the greatest error in the bout, and that was blotching a counter, or failing to follow up an attack. The latter was what occurred with Rey Mysterio.

Rey kicked the knee of his opponent, slowly starting to continue damage to that one spot on his former friend's body. He had even forced Chavo into a limping state until the time came when he had used another hurricanrana to set up the 619.

Retaliating for the Three Amigos was simple enough for Mysterio after using a Springboard Crossbody off the second rope in a rush of adrenaline to regain momentum of the match, but it was hard for him to counter as Chavo now held him by the knees, stopping the 619 dead before it knocked him out cold.

Chavo slammed Mysterio onto the canvas and climbed the nearest turn-post faster than a squirrel up a tree. Once balanced and perched high on the metal post, he performed the Frog Splash.

"The Frog Splash!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

"This match must be done after that, and here we thought Mysterio was going to connect with the 619, but Chavo out of nowhere caught him and powerbombed Mysterio afterward." Cole continued, "and Chavo picks up the win!"

Rey wasn't too pleased with the results.

Chavo extended a hand toward his friend, but the bitterness that coursed through the veins of the masked Luchador boiled at the sight of the hand held out in front of him.

Mysterio threw up his arms, shoving the air from him and the gesture out of his sights as he turned and walked out on Guerrero.

After a short break, the show returned with the challengers for the World Tag Titles making their entrance to the ring. The Outlaws -- Kip and B.G. James -- were more than happy to take on the title wielding members of Kai En Tai. Such a foolish move, they thought, Cena had done to give them a shot at the belts without even going through the number one contenders or a big flashy pay-per-view build up. This chance would not slip through their fingers, and it would be the first chance Degeneration-X got to avenge the disasters from Night of Hell.

As a united front, Kai En Tai marched to the ring with breakneck pace, showing their superior agility. Inside, Taka and Kip would begin as the ringing bell echoed the arena.

With a quick arm twist, Kip pulled Taka Michinoku under his control. He stomped at the Japanese wrestler's knee and then slammed him into the canvas with a running scoopslam. The match was as the Outlaws needed, but all that changed quickly once Taka managed to take in his partner Sun Xun when countering Kip's tilt-a-whirl slam. With Sun Xun in, Kip back off to allow space between him and Kai En Tai.

B.G. James made the tag!

He barged into the ring with his guns blazing. A clothesline to knock down the purple haired Japanese man, then another to flip Taka Michinoku over the ropes.

Degeneration-X cleaned house and the crowds cheered in their favor.

After the first few seconds of his energetic high, B.G. James was knocked out clean off his feet by a high dropkick from Xun. Sun followed up with an ankle lock, twisting the body of his opponent over and applying as much pressure to the hold as he could without breaking the man's leg.

He wasn't about to let his title fall to the hands of a filthy aged degenerate living off of an old group that never made it further than the late nineties.

"Chigaimasu!" Sun Xun shouted back at his opponent after pulling him away from the ropes.

Kip broke through, kicking Sun Xun off his partner, then dragged his partner back to the corner with referee's disapproval. He didn't care if the referee shouted at him or Sun Xun, he wasn't going to let the team lose the chance of a lifetime. He tagged himself in and then followed up against Sun Xun.

Kip whipped himself against the ropes, then struck his opponent with a quick jab and used the ropes once again, taking a different angle. With Sun Xun rising up, bent in position, Kip dropped hi once again with a classic fame-asser. It was all it took to start their new title reign as the World Tag Titles off of the corruption of the enforcers -- Kai En Tai.

With their titles in hand, the Outlaws of Degeneration-X cleared the ring of Kai En Tai with renewed confidence and leaving the Japanese wrestlers fleeing with a feeling they had not felt since joining the new company: fear.

"D-X has fought back against Kai En Tai!" Said Jim Ross, excited that the good guys got their revenge.

"But can Triple H make that vengeance complete tonight against the man that ruined their Night of Hell?" Cole pondered, taking down Jim Ross' excitement a notch.

"Well, I'm sure he will, but we'll see."

Backstage, Cena paced slowly back and forth, locked in a pensive state. Alone in the teal office, framed posters of himself to decorate it with his own touch. The black desk leaned up against the corner with a white couch resting casually against the wall just to the left of the door.

Cena didn't care for offices. He was a man of action and paperwork was not something he wished to use as General Manager, but his words and his fists. That indeed was what he continued to use, granting William Regal a handshake as official agreement to a match against former Legacy member, Ted DiBiase Jr.

As Regal left the office, it soon was overtaken with a strange odor like something had died and took residence in his very office.

Cena shivered.

He didn't remember the room being so cold.

Undertaker suddenly came into thoughts. He hadn't forgotten what Undertaker had done to him, nor what Paul Bearer had promised during Night of Hell. Somehow, however, it hadn't crossed his mind that Undertaker would try anything during his match against Triple H in the main event of Raw.

He was wrong.

Cena opened the door. He heard three heavy knocks that broke his train of thought. On the other side was a looming dark mass, but it wasn't the source of the rotting odor or the cold feeling that crept up his body as if he was being cast into a freezing tomb from the feet up.

This man smelled of vengeance. He smelled of rage and the air around him gasped as it burned slowly, melting the oxygen into corrupt, contemptuous carbon and heat.

Kane.

Kane's bulging, soulless eyes pierced through the smaller man, and soon his fists were at Cena's throat, pushing him against wall with as much power as the most enraged bull in all of Spain. A bull none could run from, one Cena could not run from.

"You wanted me to protect you from my brother," grunted Kane with deep breaths and gritted teeth. "Nothing can protect you from the hell fire that awaits you when my brother finds and destroys you." He began to chuckle, a sinister grin scarring the ugly, distorted features of his face.

"What are you here for?" Cena choked out.

"I want Undertaker next week." Kane's grin melted away under the heat of angered response, pushing Cena harder against the wall.

"Yo, man, whatever you want! You got it." Cena tried to push Kane away, but only Kane decided when he would release.

"You're a dead man." Kane smirked, backing off from Cena as he slowly exited the office, noticing a presence he had not felt since the Summer Bash event.

Cena took in a deep breath of air and brushed off his shoulder, stretching his neck after having been under the burning grasp of Kane's soulless chokehold. "Damn." He breathed to himself.

Cena soon arrived to the arena. With Team Rocket to escort him toward ringside, he felt a little safer, but he knew even they could not defend him if anyone as volatile and unstoppable as Undertaker chose to attack him before the match, but perhaps he would survive this night. He still had to go against a very angered Triple H. It seemed like the janga tower that Cena had begun plucking the bricks from the night prior had finally begun to wobble.

Perhaps Cena had rearranged the wrong bricks from that tower? It didn't matter now as he stood in the ring, watching Triple H make his own entrance with Shawn Michaels and Chyna at his side.

The lights blackened.

James and Brandon Powers looked around, their senses at full alert in the darkness that shrouded their sights. Nothing, however, came of the scene. Triple H reached the ring by the time the bright lights illuminated the arena once again and no Undertaker had appeared to drag Cena to his fiery judgement in hell.

Cena couldn't worry about Undertaker. He had Triple H to deal with. And Triple H was going to make sure that Cena's hands were indeed full with the game.

The Cerebral Assassin stepped foot into the ring, his eyes refusing to lose their hold on his target, pacing slowly whilst waiting for the bell to allow the carnage he planned to unleash. Like a degenerate bomb waiting to explode.

Once the bell did ring, Triple H burst into action. Extending his arms out to grasp Cena and smash him to the ground after a perfected knee strike. He then dropped to rub his elbow into Cena's face, then punched at the man before being forced to let go at the orders of the referee.

As Triple H hammered Cena with various maneuvers; DDT, Scoop Slams, punches and knee strikes, Shawn kept his attention on his rival across ringside. James, however, seemed to keep his gaze away from Shawn.

The two knew there would be a day soon where they would clash yet again, but neither knew that day and this day was about vengeance against the enforcement for Degeneration-X and the restoration of order for the enforcers of the absent owner.

Cena clotheslined Triple H!

A wrong move left Triple H on the receiving end of his opponent's five knuckle shuffle and an arm-trap crossface submission hold. One arm hooked between Cena's knees as his hands held the chin of his opponent, pulling backward on his neck. Every wrestler and ever human that knew wrestling also knew this move, it was the only move Cena had dared to do after certain events, but it wasn't a move that was going to stop Triple H.

He held tightly to his sense of control, refusing to quit, refusing to give Cena the match. Triple H fought to reach the ropes, but as he did and as Cena released him, the General Manager only pulled H away and stomped into the back of his head.

Cena shouted at the mob-like crowds. He was in control and he was loving the punishment being rendered on his longtime rival. He continued with a quick punch and then hooked Triple H's body over his shoulders for the Attitude Adjuster -- or F-U, or however Cena wished to call it the day he decided to call it otherwise.

Chyna climbed the ring rim and gave Triple H those valuable few seconds to drop off the shoulders of Cena, but it cost Chyna. Cena kicked her and suplexed the woman into the ring, at he horror of the referee to now deal with a chaotic scene playing out before him. It was quick, fortunately for the referee, but not fortunate for Chyna.

Shawn managed to get her out and resume positions outside the ring, even though he too wished to interfere, but he knew if _he_ did then James and Brandon Powers would interfere as well and the last thing Degeneration-X needed was another loss, even a disqualification.

Cena turned and met the knee of Triple H to his gut. The meeting was grim as his arms was pulled back and toward one another as his head tucked crudely between Triple H's knees. It was the Pedigree, but it wasn't time for Cena to find himself on the receiving end.

He pulled himself out and dropped his opponent with a clothesline.

The tension in the arena rose as the action in the ring elevated. Cena and Triple H played off one another; One kicking the other, then signaling the possibility of a signature finisher, but being countered and then the other trying to lock in their own maneuver. It ended with Cena finally whipping Triple H diagonally into the left corner turnpost where he then charged his rival for a big smack of their chests, but Triple H let Cena smack into something sharper, the corners of his boot.

SMACK!  
Cena saw stars, then he saw the lights as he fell onto his back.

Brandon was beginning to get antsy. Things weren't looking good for the General Manager. James, however, kept his gaze toward the side, avoiding eye contact with Shawn as if he was ashamed to even be in the same arena as him. Whether he seemed embarrassed by himself, or Shawn Michaels was unknown. In the end, he wasn't much help to Cena nor his partner. Brandon knew this and began to part himself from James, walking closer to the ring, hoping Triple H would draw closer so he could trip the Game.

That chance never seemed to come.

Triple H had the momentum of the match and he was ready to end it on a high note. He pulled Cena into the pedigree once again, but before it was executed, he saw Brandon from the side, using a neckbreaker to take Triple H out, but only to be stopped by Chyna's striking forearm.

This is when the breaking point shattered!

Shawn burst into action, grabbing the orange attired Powers out of the ring and pummeling away at him, letting out all his frustrations out on this young talented heel. Chyna joined him in the assault, but that ended once James was forced to aid his only friend.

Chyna and James fought one another around the corner as Shawn and Brandon continued their struggle for power over one another. In the ring Triple H managed to connect the pedigree and finally gain purchase to victory over the General Manager and save face after the horrid abuse Degeneration-X had gone through during Night of Hell.

DX held the tag titles, and now they held their pride higher than any other the industry.

As he bursted like a ball of energy, posing and extending his arms after a guttural yell of victory, Triple H was blanketed by a thick fog and eerie darkness that sunk into the arena like a murky swamp.

The Undertaker.

There was no mistaking that cold presence he felt in the office and the dark figure that now stood over him. No way was Degeneration-X going to stay for this, though it would joy them to see Undertaker rip Cena's still-beating hard from useless body. They retreated hastily and left Team Rocket to the futile challenge of seeing if they could truly block Undertaker's vengeful path to John Cena.

Undertaker grabbed both men by the throats and let them drop to hell in a choke slam that shook the very ground beneath them and echoed the arena. Then Undertaker sharply turned his sights over to John Cena, on his knees, trying desperately to pull himself up to fight or flight.

The fight was over for Cena, he lost against Triple H and that loss buried his chances of a momentous triumphant attempt to also overcome Undertaker's raging offense.

Undertaker spun Cena upside-down, positioning him for the Tombstone Piledriver, and then, executed his victim with it.

Undertaker dropped down to his knee and extended his arm up into the blue abyssal fog that surrounded him like ghostly allies. Paul laughed maniacally from the stage, raising the urn in jubilation, yelling out, "I told you!" between hefty chuckles. "You're dead now, oh yes! You're a dead man, Cena!" He yelled as well.

Before the show closed, Undertaker rose up and his eyes settled on one thing and one thing alone. The Universal Championship Title.


	14. iMPACT 13

Wrestling Universe

iMPACT 13

I do not own any of the characters, people, or events involved that are associated with either ROH, WWE, TNA, and independent rights. This series is a writing exercise for myself and posted for those that wish to read.

The show opened with Orton's music blasting into the ears of the attending audience. Accompanied by the gold wearing tag-team champions of Legacy, Orton descended the steel mesh ramp toward the ring. He stepped in slowly, his gait was slow and tense.

A viper that could strike at any moment and at anyone.

Once inside, Orton stood at the center with a microphone, waiting, listening to the crowds jeers of dissatisfaction and contempt. They didn't want Orton there, they didn't Orton as the champion. They just plain didn't want Orton.

He broke through the low rumbling boos, saying, "as hard as it may be to accept; I am the champion." He looked across the arena into eyes of his fans and detractors. He said, "I accomplished what I set out to do when I reformed Legacy in the Wrestling Universe. I am the World Heavyweight Champion and Legacy is the most dominating entity on iMPACT."

Orton turned toward the stage with Legacy as he heard the theme that was followed by the presence of the former champion; Sting. He and the rest of the Main Event Mafia with the new member -- Kevin Nash -- stood together in line and glared down across the arena at Orton and Legacy.

Sting looked visibly agitated by the site of seeing the cocky viper with his title, but he had one thing in mind that he knew Orton would not have thought of.

"Orton, I hope you're enjoying your little moment of glory, because when I come down to that ring and kick your ass in my granted title shot later tonight, I'm going to wipe that smug grin right off your face." Sting threatened, "I've got a rematch clause, and I've already ran it by the General Manager. John Cena may be a smug scum-bag like you, but no one tells the Main Event Mafia what to do. Tonight, I'm taking that title back."

"You're taking this back? Is that what you're telling me, old man?" Orton moved to the ropes, holding up his title belt.

"Yeah, unless you want a beat down right now?" Sting started for the ring.

"Hold on!" Orton backed away a few steps. "I'll wait until tonight, but how about your washed up has beens face off against the Universal Tag Title Champions Cody Rhodes and Brian Christopher?"

"That's fine by me." Nash intercepted, responding to Orton's suggestion.

"Let's do this!" Booker T motioned to Nash to follow him toward the ring and soon the match was to begin as Sting and Batista watched from the stage and Orton slid out to remain ringside, trapped by the Main Event Mafia and the angry crowds around him. The viper as always, remained calm under the pressure of his rivals surrounding him, he was sure of the abilities of his lackeys.

After a short break, the show returned with Booker T dominating Cody Rhodes in the ring with a diving somersault leg drop executed on the fallen Legacy member. He then wrapped the arm of his opponent between his and dragged him into an arm lock. Rhodes was quick to exit the hold, but he was not out of the woods, yet.

Booker T pulled Rhodes head up straight and then smacked him hard across the chest. The sound echoed the arena as loudly as the "woo" that followed after it. After a few more strikes, he ended the combo assault with a russian leg-sweep, bringing Rhodes back down to the canvas.

Brian Christopher leaned out for his partner, but Rhodes was too far and in the grasp of the Main Event Mafia. Orton watched from below, his eyes scanning across the white ring over toward Sting who also walked down toward ringside to view the match. Their eyes met in a heated glare of hatred. Orton despised the legends of this industry and Sting despised those that disrespected them.

Inside the ring, Booker dragged the exhausted Rhodes into his team corner to tag in Kevin Nash for a combined mud-stomp. Burying Rhodes further between the ropes and turnbuckles before pulling back and following up the assault.  
Rhodes poked Nash in the eyes!

The sudden revolt liberated him. He whipped Nash toward Legacy's corner, but Nash reversed it. Blinded by the dirty maneuver, he failed to realize he had just allowed Legacy to make the tag.

When Nash could finally see clearly, identifying the sharpening blur as Brian Christopher, he lifted up his big leg and stretched it out to knock down the smaller wrestler like a giant crushing a miniscule human.

He pulled up Brian and positioned him for a powerbomb, but Rhodes refused to let any such maneuver occur. He raced in, and caught his own partner crashing down onto him whilst Nash and Booker gave themselves a chuckle at Legacy's expense.

It was clear to Orton that Cody Rhodes and Brian Christopher may very well lose the match against the veterans. It wasn't just that Nash and Booker knew the industry well, but they were part of a large clique that even included his rivals: Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Batista. They really were like a mob and Orton felt himself shrink in the presence of that entity.

It made him hate them even more.

Orton slid into the ring!

The referee called for the bell after the ravenous viper flattened Kevin Nash like a pancake with a spontaneous RKO. He had another in way, special made just for Booker T. This left Sting, outside of the ring and out numbered.

Sting looked behind Legacy; Batista was looking back at him and gave Sting a nod. Sting slid into the ring, diverting the attention of Legacy so that they would not notice Batista's entrance.

Orton stomped away at the legend with his lackeys pecking away like vultures to a kill. Little did they know that Batista was at an arms length, then they got the surprise of a lifetime.

POW!

Batista popped Rhodes in the mouth with a big boot and then dropped Christopher with a heft spinebuster. Orton was left, cornered and outnumbered. Nash and Booker were rising up to their feet to join their allies.

Orton fled.

Legacy fled.

The Main Event Mafia gathered in the ring to watch the cowards flee for their lives. Sting knew then that Orton would lose the title in their rematch, barring a cheat, but perhaps the General Manager would see their ways into fixing that. The show went to break.

Upon return, Cena was nursing the bandage on his head. A temporary mark where Undertaker dropped him down onto the canvas with the Tombstone Piledriver. Next to him, inside the light blue office, decorated with posters of the General Manager, was the owner of the Wrestling Universe: Nathan Black.

"You really outdid yourself at Night of Hell, Cena." Nathan showered Cena with compliments, a smirk coming from his often frowning face, until it was drowned out by a glare, "but you failed on Raw."

"I know, sir, I'm going to make sure D-X and Undertaker get what they deserve next Raw, but I think we should focus on iMPACT; the show with most respect for the most dominating champion in sports entertainment."

"I'm giving an entire month to you while I'm still deciding how things will be run here, so whatever happens is on you -- good or bad."

As Cena was about to respond, to tell that he would take care of business the best way he could, destroying D-X and any other rebels come to knock the management down with there degenerate behavior, a knock came at the door, but the man behind refused to wait for an answer.

The man was Edge, and he said as he burst through, rushing before his match, "I was screwed out of my match at the fatal four way by Orton! I want another championship, and I want it tonight."

The owner noted that Cena didn't even acknowledge his presence in the face of opportunity to change the future of two superstars. Cena stood up and took Edge by the shoulder, saying, "You did well in the match, but Orton is a snake, man. Yo, I know. He can't see me, be he isn't one to mess with." He wiped the invisible sweat from his chin as he pondered the options. "You still have your match with Christian tonight, but if you win, I'll give you the National Championship Title match at Ascension of Dissension?"

"Sounds fine to me," Edge grinned and nodded his head. He could picture the title around his waist and then he exited the room, rushing to catch his match in time.

"Well played." Nathan nodded and waved Edge to leave the room. He then turned to Cena, a curious expression painted across his face as he asked, "you dodged that Steel Cage match at Raw. How come?"

"Yo, man, I didn't want to get trapped between D-X and steel; between Undertaker and steel; and above all, no help incase something happened." Cena replied, receiving a nod from the owner.

"So what will you do?"

"I decided I'd put Kane and Undertaker in the steel cage match, next Raw."

"That will be good match." The owner grinned, thinking of the match in his mind. "Very good match."

"Yo, I got this! They can't see me, I'm the champ and I'm the best damn general manager. Ever."

Inside the arena, Christian was first to the stage. He descended with Jericho accompanying him to the side and the crowds jeering the two heels.

Once inside the ring, Christian was parted from Jericho. It wasn't Chris' battle, but he wished to cause as much carnage on the returning star for his betrayal as he believed Christian did, and would tonight.

They then watched as Edge bolted onto the stage during his entrance, the fog rising up and the pyro shooting off with him. It all ended, though, after a vicious strike from behind.

Cody Rhodes hammered away on Edge whilst the two at the ring watched the assault. By the time Rhodes manages to push Edge into the ring, he wasn't in much condition to hold his own against a fresh and ready wrestler like Christian.

Christian looked down at the wreck of his former friend. Instead of pinning the man there, where the three-count would come easier than money to a bar, he exited the ring and shuffled over toward the bell carrier.

The chair was stolen!

Christian raced back in, alerting the referee to the new, and illegal, weapon in the ring. With one barely audible strike, Christian was disqualified.

Jericho was flabbergasted by the scene that played out before him. As was Cody Rhodes.

Christian held up the chair, threatening to smash it over Rhodes head as the Legacy member tried to interfere after the bell called the end of the match. Jericho received the same unwelcome gesture when he too tried to enter the ring.

Christian defended his friend in ring until Edge was up on his own two feet. Technically Edge had won the match and that meant he would meet Rhodes at Ascension of Dissension for the National Championship Title.

The show went to break as Jericho and Rhodes backed themselves, perplexed and angered, up the aisle.

Upon return, the second match was set to begin as the newest member of the roster -- Steiner -- entered the arena and walked down to the ring. After him was Kevin Nash, member of the newly formed Main Event Mafia.

"With Steiner now an iMPACT I wo. . ." Jim Ross was interrupted.

"We can expect many things, but my eye is on the main event tonight. Orton defending his World Heavyweight Championship title against the man they call Sting!" Don West said.

In the ring, Scott Steiner stepped out just after the bell signaled for the match to begin.

He was walking away.

Nash watched, amused at the derogative shouts received when it dawned on them that Steiner would return to his place in the faction and not face Nash.

Ending in a count out, Kevin Nash became the victor of the match -- or lack-there-of -- and he too exited the ring to return to the back.

"What a disappointment." Said Jim Ross, "I expected more from such competitors than this."

"That's the game they play, J.R." Don replied.

After the ring was cleared and another break occurred, John Cena stood in the ring in a referee attire. It would be he who called the championship title match.

He waited patiently as each competitor was announced and made their respective entrances to the squared circle.

All eyes on the title. On Sting, Orton, and especially on the weasel of a man: John Cena.

The match began with a head lock. Orton twisted around and morphed the maneuver into a wrist lock that eventually transitioned into a german suplex.

Sting pulled himself up quickly, not letting Orton take control too soon without a fight.

Orton pulled his rival close, letting their muscles do the arguing as each man tried yank the other into some move that would lay them flat against the canvas, but neither would budge. Soon, though, Orton was the one to be sent flying.

He ran forcibly toward the ropes facing the commentary tables and turned to let his back bounce against the thick cords. Sting leapt toward his opponent and topped Orton backward with a cross body splash that transitioned into a quick, but failing cover.

The tables were turning quickly.

Orton rose up before his older rival and then knocked him back down to the canvas with a sharp and cruel boot to the side of the face. Another for good measure, which landed against Sting's ribs.

He looked down at sting with what passed for Orton as a smirk, but it wasn't one of good sportsmanship, it was one of pure evil. He backed away as Sting pushed himself up on all fours.

"Don't do it!" Jim Ross yelled, unable to be heard by anyone but the viewers.

"Sting is about go get punted in the head by the legend killer, where is the Main Event Mafia?" Don wondered, worried for the legend's safety.

Only moments before the legend killer charged, Sting's faction raced out to aid him. Orton managed to fight off Nash, Booker T, Steiner, and even Sting after he had rose up to join the fight, but what had transpired next was something not even a legend killer could have prepared for.

After the initial wave, Steiner and Booker T turned on Kevin Nash. A man, bald and sporting a white shirt and jeans then slid quickly into the ring behind Sting.

Batista ran out!

Kurt Angle slammed Sting down against the canvas!

John Cena just stood in the corner, watching the war play out before him with Orton across the ring doing the same.

The Main Event Mafia was erupting with mutiny. Kurt Angle, Steiner, and the traitor Booker T kept the other members off their feet and soon out of the ring. Kurt turned to Cena to force a count out to begin and so the referee had done so.

Sting tried to enter the ring before the count had ceased, but it was over. Batista and Nash refused to let their leader walk into the dragon's lair unarmed and weak. They would have to regroup and live to fight another day.

Kurt Angle, the only man yet to sign with the new company joined with Cena and Orton and the other members of the Main Event Mafia to celebrate the victory over the legend.

Despite victory, however, the show had ended with an even bigger surprise. An RKO to the olympic gold medalist and Cena hitting his finisher on the two betraying members of the Main Event Mafia just to upstage them as they always had back on the WWE.

The two then stared at one another.

Dead center.

Then the show came to a close.


	15. Raw 14

Wrestling Universe

Raw 14

I do not own any of the characters, people, or events involved that are associated with either ROH, WWE, TNA, and independent rights. This series is a writing exercise for myself and posted for those that wish to read.

"Last week on Raw, John Cena took control of the Wrestling Universe and also promised a steel cage match against Triple H." Jim Ross opened the show, saying, "though the match occurred, the steel was not dropped and John Cena caused a lot more problems for other individuals like Undertaker."

"Thanks to John Cena taking Undertaker's place at Night of Hell, Undertaker is out for blood." Michael Cole continued, "and I think Cena knows he's in deep trouble, which is why he hired Kane as protection against the dead man."

"That's right, whatever protection Kane can give Cena, I don't know, but in doing so, Cena has promised Kane a steel cage match with Undertaker."

"What's this?" Cole commented as the lights dimmed to show a scene play out on the large screen.

"Undertaker." James stood in a black tuxedo in front of a black hearse. His arms resting behind his back and his chin up, looking as formal as he could. "You are a legend and the man that this business is built on."

"Much like Hogan, Flair, and Andre the Giant," added in his partner, Brandon Powers with the same type of formal wear.

"Also add Bret Hart and the Heart Fake Kid to the list of many stars of our past that we all grew up idolizing."

"Right."

"But tonight, that past will be laid to rest." James slowly stepped to the back of the hearse and popped the lid to reveal a large wooden casket inside. "I know you remember this, it's the very casket you were buried in when you tried to take on Yokozuna."

"We're the enforcers of John Cena and with aid of Kai En Tai and Kane, you will finally be put to rest, 'Taker." Said Brandon as James closed the back of the hearse shut.

"Hey!" A red headed guy about 6'0" walked into the camera's view.

"What is going on?" James pulled his shades off, flabbergasted that someone would interrupt their promo.

"Hey guys, this is your new partner!" John Cena entered the scene and pattered the new guy on the back, saying, "he's my newest enforcer and I've decided you three would make a great trio."

"I don't trio." James pushed away the air, not wanting anything to do with this sudden intrusion of his partnership with Brandon Powers.

"You don't know about Chris yet?" Brandon turned to him.

"You met?"

"Yeah, he's alright."

"Where was I?" James looked around, more confused than he ever could be in any other moment.

"Show him the ropes when you take on D-X tonight, boys! I've got something to do." And with that, Cena left the scene and the three to stand awkwardly together.

"So, uh, what's up?" Said the new guy.

"Ugh, this is just great!" Exclaimed James, "the least we did was make Undertaker amused with our stupidity. I'm out of here!"

James stormed out of view, leaving the two and the scene to end as the screens within the arena changed to the entrance video of D-Generation X.

Shawn and Triple H entered the ring one after the other, each drawing the cheers of the crowds that filled the arena to near maximum. A quick display of green X-shaped pyro that exploded with their simultaneous crotch chop, and the entrance was cut short by a rocket exploding upon the stage.

Three men walked through the white sparks, one slouched with disinterest and the other two ready to get to work on the legendary faction in the ring.

Powers and Chris Fields were first to enter the ring. Brandon wore the black and white colors he and James had decided on for their tag, whilst the short-haired redhead wore his own green singlet, sticking out like the sorest thumb -- unless he was on the side of their opponents, of course.

Being brought into the match, the newcomer had something to prove, not only to Degeneration-X, but to his new tag partners. If he was going to work under them and John Cena, he'd better fulfill that requirement of excellence.

With that pressure on his shoulders, James pushed him into the ring to fight first.

Triple H surveyed the fresh meat laid out before him with a cynical grin. The boy was just slightly shorter than Shawn Michaels and about as muscular, though his pale complexion was more apparent than that of Marilyn Manson's.

"It looks like the new athlete known as Chris Fields will be starting the match with the Cerebral Assassin," noted Jim Ross.

"This young guy has a lot to prove, not only for himself, but for his team." Cole added, dumbfounded at the thought, "I'm surprised Cena is throwing his weight around like this. Even to shove a third wheel on a solid tag team as James and Brandon, was flabbergasting at best."

"I hear ya, but it's a chance to learn with other youngsters about the business. Perhaps having someone looking up to them will guide these two troublemakers in the right direction."

"That's a stretch, Jim, but who knows."

They locked horns.

Each arm crossed over the opponent's shoulder until Triple H lifted his knee into the challenger's abdomen and pushed him away with a chortle. The newcomer charged into another grapple lock, but again was pushed by The Game.

With his fingers running through his hair and an amused grin across his face, Triple mouthed something to Brandon and James, mocking their new partner though unheard by anyone not in the ring.

It was clear neither Triple H or Shawn were going to take him seriously as a competitor; a mouse in a lions den was the best thought he could think up for himself. He then slapped James on the shoulder to forcibly tag him into the match.

James untied the black ponytail behind his head to allow his mid-length hair to fall as he entered the ring with reluctance. He tossed the tie at Chris, but that moment of distraction gave Triple H the chance to use a knee lift that knocked the youngster off his feet.

Triple H followed up with a few hard stomps and then ran himself against the ropes to pummel his elbow into the back of James' knee as he began to rise up from the canvas.

Triple H covered!

One!

Two!

Like a rocket, he bursted out of the cover and exploded onto his feet before Triple H could rise up himself. James slapped his black booted ankle into The Game's face and pulled him toward his corner where Brandon Powers was then tagged in.

Brandon kicked Triple H into the corner where each of his partners took turns punching with the referee's head turned toward an outraged Shawn Michaels. They stopped in time to seem innocent with their legal partner pushed down The Game for a pin.

"One!" Counted the referee, "Tw--"

Triple H kicked out!

His opponent wasn't amused, but the match would have to continue wether he liked it or not. He pulled up Triple H, only to find resilience in the form of a powerful spinebuster and the sudden tag in of Shawn Michaels. Shawn was ready to kick ass! Energetic, angered, and ready to rampage!

He knocked over Chris with a jabbing fist, then James with another, then knocked down the third and final member of the three enforcers with a Sweet Chin Music kick.

It wasn't over for Shawn there yet -- not by a long shot! He wanted one more maneuver to seal the deal.

As triple H and Chyna handled James and Chris outside of the ring, Shawn ascended the upper turnbuckle with his back toward the fans near the entrance aisle.

He dotted a cross with his finger in quick prayer before leaping over the ring for that famed diving elbow drop.

THUD!

Shawn crashed down onto the knees of his opponent, rolling onto his back and having to deal with the burning of his body from the impact.

James used a superkick to drop Triple H and then rushed to the corner for a tag. Their redheaded partner had as well.

"My god! Both men are down and reaching for a tag!" Jim Ross exclaimed. "Who's going to make it first?"

Brandon, closer to his corner, managed to make that tag. Triple H was tagged in soon after, but weakened by the kick from earlier. Chyna escorted Shawn to the side, tending to his wounded ego as the newcomer struck Triple H with a crescent kick and then a final neck breaker that sealed the fate of the match.

James glared down at his old partner, his hand still hanging out.

The lights blackened!

All tension that had built up in the ring suddenly released itself in a bundle of fear and alarm.

Undertaker was near!

As the lights brightened to normal, nothing had happened. No one other than Triple H had been laid out on the canvas and Team Rocket remained as fine as ever.

"Looks like Undertaker is playing mind games with Cena's lackeys." Ross pondered, "what can they be thinking?"

"They're probably thinking about getting the hell out of there before the Undertaker really does show up, J.R." Michael Cole added with a chuckle.

His assumption was correct. The three gathered themselves and retreated from the arena, leaving D-X to put themselves back together in the ring.

"Coming off that, we have two announcements," Jim Ross turned the attention toward the upcoming pay-per-view event. "At Ascension of Dissension, we'll see Chavo Guererro challenge for the International Championship Title, held by Rob Terry -- formerly of TNA."

"And the second confirmed match we can relay is that after last week's events at iMPACT, we'll see Main Event Mafia versus Main Event Mafia!" Cole announced.

"That's right! It's going to be a slobber knocker, Cole. Sting will lead with Kevin Nash and Batista against Kurt Angle, Scott Steiner, and Booker T."

"We'll also find out soon who will challenge for Orton's title now that Sting has already been booked for the event."

As the challenger, Miz waited in the ring for his opponent, whom was selected personally by John Cena to battle him. If the opponent would lose to The Miz, The Miz would be granted a title shot and more time in the ring, but would lose both if he could not prove himself worthy in the match.

The opponent chosen for Miz was a member of Kai-En-Tai -- Taka Michinoku. He entered the arena with Funaki and Tajiri behind him as support, to the annoyance of his opponent. Kai En Tai was still on the top list for the Owner and Cena despite their drop in activity since James and Brandon took over as the enforcers. So as uncertainty set in after the past failures and minor victories of Kai En Tai, Cena threw Taka into the match to determine whether to continue using them, or to drop them entirely.

It started quickly!

Taka charged and nearly kicked Miz out of his senses with a Shining Wizard kick that landed square across the man's cheek. Miz recovered quickly, and also quickly, he was able to show that Taka could not be anymore a match for him than a beetle to Hornswoggle. He hoisted the smaller Japanese wrestler up into a backbreaker and dropped him harder than the man's spine had ever encountered.

He stomped vigorously down at his opponent until the referee was forced to break Miz off from the attack.

Like a cat on a mouse, Miz toyed with the Japanese man, but in the end the games needed to end. With a Skull Crushing Finale, Miz draped himself over Taka for a full pinfall victory. He rolled off in time before the once quick witted Michinoku had pulled out, but a second too late during the cover. He climbed to his knees to find Miz standing outside victorious with not only the victory under his belt, but the eyes of the manager of the brands. John Cena.

"He was given the spot light tonight and has certainly held up his end of the bargain!" Jim Ross commented on Miz's request for more ring time.

"That he did. He's an up-and-coming talent in WWE and now here, but will John Cena allow him any further success?" Cole recalled the bitter personality of their current manager, saying, "Cena is a grade A kiss ass when someone is higher than him. He will stop at nothing to push everyone else down so that only he comes out on top. Will he truly allow Miz to continue the path he's on despite their personal issues?"

"I certainly hope so, it would be professional of John Cena. The first act of professionalism I'd ever see out of him." Jim Ross replied.

Steam hissed at the humid air around it from rusted steel pipes. They navigated across the room like aimless metal snakes with only one job: To hide the demon that lurked behind all the steam, pipes, and machinery that only one man could call such a dark, blistering, and yet chilling place home.

He was Kane.

He hunched over with one arm braced against the moist wall with only his thoughts to keep him company. None could tell what was truly inside the mind of such a monster, but one would suspect that he was dwelling upon the upcoming cage match with his brother. The Undertaker.

Something inside him suddenly burst as Kane broke away from the wall and turned quickly around. He brought his forearm down on a rusted pipe, smashing it like it was merely a brittle stick. He continued out of the Boiler Room with hard steps and a fearsome face plastered with resolve.

Inside the ring, Ted DiBiase Jr had just entered the ring, when suddenly a fiery plume of hot yellow flames and billowing smoke exploded out from the stage. It immediately caught the attention of the former member of Legacy, allowing the devious William Regal to roll him up for a quick pin.

Regal knew what what to come and he didn't want to leave the ring without some form of closure to his own insanity. Immediately after stealing the win, Regal rushed himself out and chased on through the crowd for whatever safe haven he could find.

Ted Dibiase wasn't so lucky.

A black figure stepped through the flames that emitted from the depths of the stage's steel mesh. Kane's face poked through first, a truly demonic expression carved across the scarred flesh of the monster.

Kane didn't care who came first, he wanted the match now. He wanted to destroy Undertaker before John Cena could even get a chance.

And so, with the Big Red Machine stepping into the ring, the younger DiBiase finally caught sight of what had interrupted his match. Like Regal before him, he too made as swift an exit as his legs could allow. A banquet of scurrying prey filled Kane's vision, but none of it mattered to him like the man he waited for.

"Well, I guess Kane doesn't want to wait for Undertaker." Jim Ross commented.

"Things cou-" Cole was interrupted by the blackest arena he had ever seen.

The lights had ceased and even the flashing lights of the audience seemed dead for several moments until the bell tolled and life slowly sparkled back into the arena.

Light flickered in the form of flashes, lighters, and glow sticks, but none would reach the pitch black ring. It had been cloaked in a darkness no light would dare penetrate. Whether it was the darkness of the Undertaker making a surprise attack on Kane, or the sheer monstrosity standing in the ring spreading fear even to the brightest light in the arena.

Another bell tolled.

The lights turned to a dim, dark blue, lit no further but the whiteness of the eerie fog that soon began to choke the arena.

"Here we go!" Exclaimed Jim Ross as a single lightning bolt struck the stage and the shadowy figure of Kane's brother emerged from the dense fog.

Undertaker, dressed in his black coat and hat, his usual attire, stepped slowly ahead of a short and portly man that held the urn the two brothers knew well.

Paul Bearer payed no attention to the betrayer of their small family. He watched proudly as Undertaker turned for the steps and then slowly made his ascent to the rim of the ring in the luminous blue light.

The cage began to lower.

Paul stepped back. The last thing he desired would be to find himself in the caged ring with the likes of Kane. Two titans clashing against one another in great war was one a mere mortal like Paul could not survive.

Kane watched as his brother lifted the lights. Eyes whitened and arms raised in his usual ritualistic fashion. Each entrance made by his Brother was as fearful as the last one, but he ignored that feeling within his near blackened heart. No butterfly could live within the stomach of a man made of hell's fire, nor the cold depths of Undertaker's tortured soul.

Both brother gave one another a glare before Undertaker continues his ritual of entering the ring from the ropes and removing the excess of his attire.

The cage then entombed them inside of the ring.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Cena's words pierced the dense atmosphere like a spear through a thousand banshees. Only one, however, would be needed to tear his soul apart.

That very entity slowly turned his head and glared at Cena. The man standing safely at the stage of the arena whilst the two demons looked back at him.

"Since this is my show, the champ's show, I'm going to add another stipulation to this match." Cena announced, "if Undertaker loses to Kane tonight, he will be fired from the Wrestling Universe!"

The cold eyes of Undertaker did not register the depth of Cena's statement as they glared through is soul. Undertaker was confident in his chances as he had defeated Kane many times, but so had he lost to Kane.

Kane seized the moment!

He struck his brother across the face with a big boot kick. It served only to further anger the deadman.

Undertaker sat up.

Kane knew this position. He had done it millions of times as well, and to ensure Undertaker could not retaliate, he booted his brother back down onto the canvas. Cena watched, a smug smirk painted across his lips.

"My god, if Undertaker loses, he could be fired from the entire Wrestling Universe," said Jim Ross with horror.

"What is Raw without Undertaker? What is the Wrestling Universe without Undertaker," asked Michael Cole, equally perplexed at the idea and horrified by the thought.

"I wonder what happens if Undertaker wins."

That was something Undertaker already knew. He wasn't confident just because he had beaten his brother so many times, but because he knew he would be sticking around to take the title from Cena. And if that chance could not come, and he truly was fired from the Wrestling Universe, he'd still destroy the man that ruined his title shot.

Kane struck first!

He knocked his forearm against the back of his brother's back, dropping Undertaker to his knees. Undertaker reached out for the middle rope, keeping himself wedged against it and the cage as his brother continued the wild assault.

Stomps, hard punches, and bitter grunts all poured down onto the Deadman. He could find no escape, the cage now aiding as a means for Kane to pin his brother down. From afar, Cena watched on approvingly, but his cocky smile soon faded as Undertaker began to rebel toward his brother's violent actions.

One strike at first. Then another came soon after. Suddenly, Kane found himself backing off with each strike his brother's cold hands flung toward him. Like a tornado, pummeling the Big Red Machine into submission, Undertaker's fists finally reared back and struck it's target with as hefty a blow as the deadman could muster. Kane fell to the canvas, all but unconscious. Undertaker then gave Cena one last glare before continuing business in the ring.

Kane sat up.

Undertaker kicked him back down!

The large gloved hand of Undertaker coiled tightly like a boa constricter wrapping itself snug around Kane's throat, then recoiled to pull the man up onto his feet.

Kane kicked away, but Undertaker wrapped that deathly grip around his brother one more time. Kane wrapped his own around his brother's neck.

"Who will prevail? Both men are trying to put the other in a chokeslam, but only one will succeed," Ross said in commentary.

"It looks like Undertaker has done it here! The sound of Kane coming down on that ring was deafening." Cole added.

Undertaker glared down at his brother, one hand moving to free his hard breathing chest from the restraints of the singlet straps over his arms, the other reaching back down to grasp his brother.

Soon both hands positioned Kane for the Tombstone Piledriver, a move that rarely ended pleasantly for the victims of the Undertaker. This time was no different and with the count in favor of the Deadman this night, Undertaker raised up onto his knee to celebrate. His tongue out, eyes white, and hand raised up in victory as the lights dimmed back to an ominous blue shade.

Though he could have exited the cage, Undertaker preferred to pin his brother as a personal message to John Cena that he didn't need to escape his problems to deal with them. Cena knew he would soon have to face Undertaker and defending his Championship Title doing so.

The show ended as the eyes of the Deadman locked on to that of John Cena far across the arena, but yet seeming so close they could reach out and strike.


End file.
